What Happened with CJ
by butterfly collective
Summary: Oh, is Matt in for some surprises when he returns home from his long trip. Takes place a few months after the end of the show.
1. Chapter 1

Chris just looked at C.J. like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You are not serious…"

C.J. just looked back at her while sipping her cappuccino while they both sat at their favorite coffee joint in West L.A.

"The hell I'm not Chris," she said, "Look I just turned 30 a month ago and I really thought I'd be…well more settled in my life now."

"Settled?"

"Yeah…you know I'd meet some guy, fall in love, get married and have kids."

Chris just looked at her own latte.

"Oh…that…C.J. it's really not what it's cracked up to be you know…I mean look at Houston."

C.J. remembered the crestfallen look on his face when his engagement to that flighty heiress Elizabeth what's her name had gone bust. It hadn't been enough that some psycho killer with a grudge against Matt had come after him, Matt dispatched him cleanly enough while barely breaking a sweat The messy part of it had come later when they both realized they couldn't change for the other and parted ways.

Matt hadn't gone on a bender over that but he'd taken off for the last several months traveling the world to get over it. C.J. had held the fort for him while he'd been gone along with Chris, his uncle Roy and corporate president Murray Chase.

She heard from Matt every now and then especially through emails sometimes with photos attached of the places he visited, cities like Paris, Milan, Bangkok and more rustic haunts like the Outback of Australia and Galapagos Islands. No word on when he'd be returning back home, but she knew when he was done traveling to exercise his demons or whatever, he'd return home, back to his life and responsibilities.

Not to mention his Rolodex of women which provided plenty of dating options for him.

Several times, she'd wanted to trash his damn Rolodex but she'd resisted temptations. She just felt that Matt needed to meet up with better women than the airy socialites who were always so high maintenance.

"Houston just hasn't met a woman who can keep up with his demanding lifestyle," C.J. said, "He's married to his career, which comes first and a woman second."

Chris digested that but C.J. could see she didn't buy into it.

"I think he'll put the right woman first above anything…like he does his family."

C.J. knew she had a point. Matt was pretty selfless when it came to helping his family and friends, even complete strangers who were in trouble. A woman might find that hard to compete with to have his attention at all unless she were in danger and needing to be rescued.

"Maybe but Elizabeth wasn't it," she said, "She used to complain so much about Matt being called away on business but I know he really wanted it to work with her."

Matt had loved his fiancée. C.J. knew that only too well, after all Matt had been buck naked with Elizabeth declaring his love to her in C.J.'s own four postered bed at one point. No one could ever say she didn't help Matt out of a jam too.

"It just wasn't meant to be," Chris said, "and now she's back in Ireland probably engaged to someone else."

True, C.J. thought remembering how needy the heiress had been and someone like that needed a husband…more than someone like her who had always had an independent streak. One that sometimes drove her best friend crazy but she wasn't about to change for him or anyone else.

"So how was Clancy?"

C.J. just sighed. Not much to tell there. One date, one round of drinks and a peck on the cheek when he took her home

Zero fireworks.

All of her recent forays into the dating scene had played out that way, since Matt had taken off on his global road trip. Life at the office had slowed down with Uncle Roy handling the case load when he wasn't reconnecting with his long lost son Will who had been rescued from a crime lord last year. So she'd been handling more legal cases, honing her fighting skills and taking up some new hobbies like Salsa dancing.

Oh, and she'd gotten a new tattoo to cover up that damn surgery scar she got on her shoulder after getting shot while escaping a burning building with Matt. He'd been a fugitive naturally and she got hit by a bullet not long after declaring her love for him in what could only be blamed in the temporary insanity which comes from believing that you're going to die.

He responded by touching her face, which given that he'd always been a touchy feely kind of guy didn't necessarily mean much. When they hadn't died, she had discovered she had been bleeding from the hole in her shoulder and Matt raced her to a trauma center without any further argument.

Hoyt kept him from staying caught and he'd gone on he run without her to link up with his Uncle Roy.

His new right hand man now taking her place…not that she would ever complain about it. Matt needed to reconnect with what was left of his family and she knew how much that mattered because she'd lost all of hers.

"Clancy…oh he's okay, just not my type."

Chris rolled her eyes because she'd been hearing that a lot lately. C.J. felt a bit defensive.

"Okay, I know I sound picky but I don't want to waste my time trying to make it work with the wrong guy. I mean I'm in a new decade and it's time to get serious."

Uh oh, Chris thought. But her friend had to understand that marriage wasn't necessarily the answer. After all, she'd just broken an engagement off with what she thought had been the perfect guy. Only when he couldn't keep his story straight, she'd asked her boss to look into Prince Charming's background and it turned out, he already had a wife.

In fact, two of them making him a bigamist and Chris feel like a damn fool.

"I want a baby for one thing," C.J. said, "Maybe even more than I want a man at this point."

Chris' jaw dropped. Where the hell was this coming from?

"A what?"

"A baby…a child…of my own," C.J. said, "I have enough money to raise it on my own if necessary and maybe that's the way to do it. Just skip the middleman."

Now Chris felt confused.

"The middleman…what the hell are you talking about?"

C.J .pushed herself to be patient.

"The father…"

Chris furrowed her brow.

"You still need a guy to you know…sire it as there hasn't been a case of immaculate conception in over…"

C.J. raised a hand.

"I know…but maybe I'll just keep the man long enough to do his part in it."

"You mean get you pregnant and then you'll dump him."

C.J. shook her head slightly, half paying attention to her friend.

"No…I'll have to draw up a contract and get him to sign it first."

Chris just felt astounded.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," she said, "C.J. you're still young…you'll fall in love and get married and do it right."

C.J. frowned.

"Right? It doesn't seem there's a right way to me beyond the process of conception."

Chris sipped her latte willing herself to be patient.

"I mean two parent families are the best."

"How so…I grew up with an uncle…after my parents died and I turned out just fine."

Chris backpedaled.

"I didn't say you didn't…I'm just concerned that's all."

C.J. finished off her coffee.

"No reason to be concerned," she said, "I can always use a sperm bank and avoid the sex…and the complications which go with it."

Chris didn't think she could possibly be serious. She decided on a stalling tactic.

"You should research it first," she said, "before you do anything…and talk to Houston…"

C.J. nodded.

"Research…that sounds good but I don't have to run everything past Houston who's not even here…who knows when he'll be back?"

Chris just sighed and knew she had to come up with something to stop the madness that had taken control of her friend but how?

* * *

Matt checked into the hotel just outside of Phoenix. He'd decided to stayB overnight while maintenance was done on his Lear Jet before flying into L.A. God, it had been an adventurous and never a dull moment kind of past several months but he was ready to return home. He'd exorcised the failure of his relationship with Elizabeth right out of his system and was ready to hit the Rolodex to pick from his stable of socialites for dates to various social galas.

Blondes, brunettes and redheads galore, all sexy and all willing…for his first post-busted engagement fling.

He lay back on his bed to watch the news after a steak dinner and found his mind wandering back to C.J. He really should give her a call and find out what she'd been up to, how things had been going at the office but it was getting late. He had really missed seeing her again, and knew that when he returned, it'd be like he never left. The best friend and colleague he'd left behind would be the same when he returned, they didn't come along more reliably consistent in their professionalism as C.J.

Little did he know now, he couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt walked in the double doors from the helipad after flying in from LAX. He'd allowed one of the pilots to fly his Lear Jet while he caught up on some finance reports that Murray had emailed him.

Everything looked as good as he'd left it even if he didn't mess with his conglomerate which he'd left in capable hands ever since he'd decided to focus his energy on his investigative agency.

Besides, Murray hadn't found too panicked in his emails. Houston Enterprises hadn't dropped into the cellar when trading opened on Wall Street. Murray had C.J. and Chris and the others on staff to help keep the company in excellent stead.

After the plane had landed, he hopped onto his helicopter and headed back to the office. Just to check in, look at his messages and get updates from his uncle on some of the cases. His uncle had cleared the books on some of them and had picked up two others…which meant that he'd be jumping back into a heavy caseload. He felt more than ready for that after several months traveling the world

Chris sat at her desk though her feet rested on top of it. She smiled at her boss.

"Welcome home Houston…"

He smiled and she got up to go embrace him before he went to pour himself a scotch.

"Long flight…?"

He sipped it thoughtfully.

"Just from Arizona…the jet had to get a part fixed overnight so I was in Phoenix."

She smiled.

"Have a good time?"

He eyed the Jacuzzi longingly but he knew that he'd have to wait until all the employees left before he could strip buck naked and slip beneath its bubbling waters. After Madeline the new secretary had arrived one morning before he left and had been so shocked to see him there wearing only a cowboy hat, she nearly passed out.

Murray had chastised him telling him how much they needed someone of her skills and couldn't lose her. Matt had apologized once he'd gotten out and showered and changed into his business attire.

"I crashed at my hotel suite," he said, "I'm worn out from the traveling…"

Chris arched her brows.

"You had a great time didn't you?"

He sighed and went to go sit on a couch with his scotch.

"Yeah I did…saw some pretty incredible things…met up with some old friends…but I'm ready to be back."

"Houston…we're all so sorry about what happened with Elizabeth…"

She'd remembered that for a week after, he hadn't been to work and some had thought he'd be at the beach house drinking it up. But no, when C.J. went to check on him, he wasn't there. She checked in with some friends and when she reached Ramona, the actress she found out that he'd been out at her place helping her and her daughter had built a small barn on their estate so that she could house some Arabian saddle horses she'd bought while making a movie in New Mexico.

They'd all been relieved by that but then he'd shown up in his faded jeans, chambray shirt and that old five o'clock stubble and just announced that he'd be taking off for a while. He'd flown out on his helicopter to the airport the next day, took the Lear Jet and the flight plan had been a total secret. Everyone had theories about where he'd be heading and C.J. figured he'd start in Miami where the Novelli family still headed by Mama lived and had started a new restaurant.

Matt just sighed as that was all water under the bridge at Salt Creek.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out with her…I did love her but we're just two very different people."

Chris just listened; she had always thought Matt had questionable taste in women. He didn't really have a physical type, he dated blondes, brunettes and redheads and everything in between. In between cases, he wore socialites from various families domestic or otherwise on his arm and in his bed but during his cases, too often Matt fell hard for the women that he helped, even some of the morally ambiguous ones. Like how he had so easily fallen back into bed with that spoiled witch of a heiress Serena who her cousin Pam despised. She'd had to be so polite to Serena even when she broke crystal during one of her tantrums. Did Serena play into Pam's role to join the convent not long after? Her sister wouldn't say but based on what she heard…certainly possible.

But when Matt got engaged, they were usually to the women that most desperately needed to rescue him. Some brunette chick a while back…then her identical twin sister and then…Elizabeth. There'd been a few almost engagements in between usually women who were gold diggers and usually it was his business partner C.J. who had to buy him a clue.

Naturally the engagements didn't work out. The preppy brunette chick was violently killed by a madman stalking beautiful woman…and her twin sister followed suit…and Elizabeth nearly slaughtered by another madman…did anyone detect a pattern here?

Dr. Sonya, psychotherapist and psychic to the stars certainly did and had discussed Matt's relationship history at length in a three part series on her radio show a while back. Chris thought Matt might sue and C.J. had gone into overprotective mode and threaten to kick box the woman out of the window of her 14th floor office but the woman still lived…after she offered to donate the advertisement earnings on those record setting broadcasts to a new research wing at the pediatric hospital. C.J. had brokered that deal for Matt.

Speaking of….

"Where's C.J.?"

Chris went to go pour herself some scotch to join Matt in the lounge area.

"She's with her kickboxing instructor…"

"Oh Spike…he's taught her very well."

Chris knew that Matt had worn some bruises after sparring with C.J. She had turned into one finely honed and toned lethal machine especially with her roundhouse kicks. Matt had started her out but Spike had taken over with his triple black belts in various martial arts.

"Yes…she's going out for her double black belt in a couple weeks…"

Matt smiled.

"We'll have to celebrate that…I'll tell Uncle Roy…"

Chris just sighed quietly. Matt and C.J. had turned to Matt and Uncle Roy almost seamlessly after Uncle Roy had sold his ranch in New Mexico and decided to live in L.A., a decision that was cemented after he reunited with his long lost son last year. Will had some intense psychological problems from his long captivity and UCLA's hospital had some of the top PTSD expert outside of Beverly Hills. Anything to get his troubled son the best of help and Will had made tremendous strides since he'd come back.

Uncle Roy of course had plenty of time left over to become heavily involved in Matt's caseload. His extensive experience in covert operations and spying gave him a critical edge and greatly enhanced Matt's investigative agency. But it came at a price…C.J began to slowly fade into the background and it had hurt her feelings. Chris knew that, because she'd taken C.J. out to Tequila Tuesdays at her favorite Mexican joint in Santa Monica and get enough tequila into her and she'd confessed that she felt excluded. Chris thought about telling Matt but C.J .warned her not to and she did have those lethal roundhouse kicks and uppercut punches.

So she'd harbored C.J.'s secret for months and held it even when she thought that this time, Matt's trip to the altar might stick. But as she looked at him now, she felt tempted to spill. After the way C.J. had been acting, wanting to run off and get pregnant to raise a child on her own…where the hell had that come from anyway?

Childhood probably…what she knew, was that C.J. had loved her parents as a child but lost them both within a year while quite young and then been farmed by the state out to some distant uncle. Yes, that had probably shaped her relationships with men, not to mention what had happened to some of the men she had dropped her defenses enough to love. Carl, dead by a homicidal stalker after C.J. Robert Tyler, rotting in prison on murder and fraud convictions and wait, what had happened to Jerry? She'd remember in a minute but the way Matt looked at her now…

He looked at her like Matt the highly trained and experienced investigator and not the former corporate CEO who had hired her straight out of the Midwest after she'd come to California on a bus to try to stop Pam from running off and joining the convent. Not that she'd succeeded but Pam, aka Sister Prudence was apparently very happy in a convent up in Napa Valley that bordered winery country.

But those piercing brown eyes of his that could melt a woman like butter, he knew something was up.

"Chris, is there something you're not telling me," he said, "Something about C.J.?"

She just looked at him.

* * *

C.J. stopped her car not for the first time since being stuck in a traffic jam on the damn Hollywood Freeway just out of the valley. Why had she taken this route, oh yeah because the surface streets were closed off for some parade later that night. She'd be out there watching it from a reserved booth with Lance, her date for the night. She'd met him at the Salsa Club where she went after work to burn off some calories and steam and to get away from the fact that she missed Matt more than she'd be willing to admit.

Okay, so their last conversation while he'd still been in L.A. could have gone better. He'd gotten upset because her friend Elise had been trying to have a baby with her husband Rick but so far nothing had worked so after giving it some thought and doing some research on the internet she'd stepped in and offered to be their surrogate. Just like she'd once offered to Julia…back years ago before her cancer had returned. She really thought she could help her friend achieve her dream of having a child…and she was young and healthy enough to carry a child to term. She'd get impregnated by Elise' fertilized egg and just incubate it, give birth and then hand over the baby to Elise and Rick…then life would return back to normal.

But first she'd run it past Chris who'd had concerns and Matt had overheard her plan. To say he didn't like it, huge understatement. He'd told her she'd be making a huge mistake, he couldn't believe she was even considering it and didn't she know the repercussions of a surrogacy situation. She retorted back, did he? He hadn't known how to respond to that and she'd lit into him butting into her life where it wasn't wanted, without knowing where _that_ came from. Then he brought up the time before his wedding when she'd admitted she might be jealous about his eminent nuptials.

They'd gotten into one of their first major fights about it and she'd almost…just barely stopped herself from telling him how she felt about being shunted into the background by her uncle reemerging in his life. But she stopped herself…she loved Uncle Roy more than her own uncle and she was glad he'd moved to L.A. after Matt had lost his own father. But she missed the camadarie that she and Matt enjoyed working side by side on cases together.

But how to tell him that without making it look like she resented his uncle?

She heard honking behind her and moved forward a couple feet before pushing the brakes again. Damn Southern California traffic turning the freeways into parking lots. She'd thought about her idea she'd sprung on Chris about having a child…the more she thought about it, the more it appealed to her but how would she go about it?

It would take at least another hour to reach Houston Enterprises in Century City which of course gave her plenty of time to think about it and organize a plan of action.

This time she wouldn't take it to Matt and she certainly wouldn't ask his permission.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt just sat in the Jacuzzi after all the employees had gone home. Chris had left to meet her latest date, Leo at El Coyote to celebrate his promotion. She'd asked Matt if she could do anything for him before she took off and he just shook his head.

Well, except for one thing he remembered.

"Is there anything you have to tell me about C.J.?"

Chris hesitated, sorting through her papers on her desk.

"Houston…I think she should talk to you," she said, "I don't think it's my place."

Concern etched on his face.

"Did anything happen?"

She shook her head to reassure him.

"She's just got some new plans, that's all…plans about her future."

Matt furrowed his brow. That didn't seem like anything to be concerned about; didn't everyone plan for the future? Unless she wanted to quit working with him…but she hadn't given any signs…except that she'd told him she was concerned that him getting married would change everything.

He'd reassured her otherwise, hadn't he and she had accepted that. She'd never mentioned any concerns again.

"Plans about what…?"

She hesitated again.

"Like I said, you need to talk to her about that…it's nothing dangerous or anything like that, it's just different."

"Different how…?"

"Different like she's given up on dating," Chris said, "Ever since Clancy…but she still wants to have a family."

Matt tried to make sense of that but there appeared to be a disconnect in there somewhere, with wanting a family but not wanting to date…maybe he had been gone too long.

"Have a family without meeting someone and getting married…?"

Sometimes he knew he was thick headed but he'd figured it out…some of it. But Chris nodded.

"Houston that's it exactly…"

But what did that mean exactly? Chris then flashed him an apologetic look.

"Listen Houston…I got to go but talk to her and get her to explain…and welcome back to L.A."

He watched Chris head to the elevator to go down to the parking garage. Damn he'd missed more than he thought and he still felt lost. C.J. had enjoyed meeting men and being in relationships and while he never thought any of the men were good enough for her…she did seem to be happy. She survived the breakups better than he did and like him, she'd lost someone she loved to a psychotic killer who'd been fixated on her.

Wait…now he got it. C.J. had wanted to have a family which meant babies right? And she didn't want to meet and marry a man so that meant…single motherhood. Oh damn, he couldn't just let her do that…he'd grown up without a mother with a dad as a single parent and even with servants and ranch hands helping with his rearing, it'd been a difficult and sometimes lonely childhood. He'd loved them all but he'd missed not having a mama even though it'd been death that took her.

C.J. wanting to raise a child on her own…just insane. Not that she couldn't handle it, the woman had always been smart as a whip and capable of doing everything she tried, excelling at so much of it. She'd be a great mother to any child but to raise a child alone…without a father? It just defied the reality that the best situation for any child was to be raised by both of its parents. She must know that growing up with an uncle who treated her as an obligation rather than family.

If it hadn't been for his daddy and Uncle Roy, she probably wouldn't have remembered parental love at all.

"I got to talk to C.J."

"Talk to her about what?"

He glanced up and saw his Uncle Roy come into the lounge area heading straight to the wet bar. He didn't reach for the scotch or even the beer, no he poured himself a nice glass of pomegranate juice out of his pitcher in the frig. From the looks of it, his uncle had been working out on the equipment in the gym downstairs. Roy scrutinized him carefully while sipping his juice; the fallback of being a former spy and Matt felt that his uncle read him too well.

"You didn't miss her by much," Roy said, "just half a day."

Matt rubbed his forehead with a finger, easing tension there.

"I need to talk to her."

Roy sat down on the chaise.

"She'll be back soon," he said, "She's probably stuck in L.A. traffic."

Matt figured as much but what Chris had told him made his mind scramble to figure out what had happened to the trusty best friend and business partner he'd left behind.

"Chris told me she's looking to work on starting a family."

Roy nodded approvingly.

"Good for her…I had hoped she'd get back on the horse after that date with Clancy," he said, "She wants to meet someone and settle down…"

Matt sighed.

"She's not looking to meet someone at all," he said, "She's looking to have a baby…by herself."

Roy glanced at him in disbelief.

"Matlock, that's impossible," he said, "No one can have a child on their own."

Matt gritted his teeth thinking he needed another scotch about now…certainly before the lady in question returned.

"I mean she's going to get herself pregnant somehow and raise it on her own."

Roy nodded, understanding much better.

"Oh yes…that…I had heard her talk about it with Chris," he said, "but nothing set in stone…"

Matt went to get to refill his glass with more scotch.

"Why would she do such a thing, put herself in a position where she'd be raising a baby alone? After all, she grew up that way…her uncle didn't give her what she deserved."

Roy shook his head.

"It didn't mess her up in case that's what you're thinking Matlock."

Matt sipped his drink, looking back at his uncle.

"At this point, I don't know what to think."

* * *

C.J. remained stuck in L.A. traffic wishing she'd just taken the damn helicopter on her errands but she knew it sat docked in a hanger at LAX since Matt had used it to meet up with his Lear jet months ago. Still, she'd thought it'd be better but for the parade that she was supposed to watch later on. While she remained stuck, she'd called Elise to pass the time until the car started moving again.

"What is it? I thought we'd meet up later tonight in Hollywood."

"I know…I'm still stuck in traffic caused by the closures…"

"Hope you brought a survival kit," Elise said, "It's been pretty jammed since yesterday."

C.J. had figured that out but she just wanted to be back at the office and maybe catching up with Matt who she hadn't seen in a few months. But she figured he'd be kicking it back with some Scotch chatting up his uncle. She'd just feel like a third wheel and so she figured she'd buzz in, say hi, pick up her messages and then take off to go home and change before heading to the parade.

"So when you going through with this crazy plan…?"

C.J. felt taken aback.

"Hey you did the surrogacy deal, so why you acting this way?"

A long sigh from Elise followed.

"It was different…"

"How so…?"

Her friend paused again.

"I gave the baby up when it was born," she said, "to its real parents…I just carried it because the woman couldn't do that."

"I know…but I'll be keeping my baby…"

"Yeah I figured that but what about the inseminator," Elise said, "You planning on keeping him too?"

C.J. had already thought that part out.

"Well…no but he'll sign the contract ahead of time understanding his role in the process as defined."

Elise sighed loudly.

"That sounds…formal and legal," she said, "So are you doing it through AI…?"

"What's AI?"

Elise snorted.

"You don't know…you know C.J. this just isn't like you. Not fully researching all the variables before making a decision."

"I've looked into it."

Elise pressed on.

"So you are doing AI or au natural?"

C.J. bit her lip because she hadn't made that decision yet but she figured she had to do so much other planning she could save that for last.

"I don't know yet…"

"You know there are sperm banks," Elise said, "You could have your child sired by a top athlete, a Nobel Prize winner or just a very funny person…"

C.J. had heard of them and in fact, she and Matt had taken a case where there was some fraud taking place in one such establishment. But that was only one of different options out there.

The traffic started inching again so she told Elise she had to hang up, that she'd see her in Hollywood at the parade.

But first she had to hit the office and if Matt was there…she'd welcome him home. She just wouldn't tell him everything that had happened since he'd been gone.

As her car neared the off ramp, she thought that just might work.


	4. Chapter 4

C.J. cursed not for the first time since she'd left. Damn, the traffic had been awful today. She could have listened to an entire audio book during the time she spent driving. But she finally made it back to the parking garage at the Houston Enterprises' L.A. office building. She'd be heading up to the penthouse suite on top which was like stepping out of the elevator into a swanky place. Matt had personally designed most of it placing in his favorite elements of waterfalls, vines growing out of the rock face, a gym and of course, the Jacuzzi right off the lobby.

He liked to strip buck naked when he got in it. She'd caught him there just wearing his cowboy hat and nothing else after a sleepover with a woman and when he needed to brainstorm with her more often than not he sat in there beneath the swirling bubbles. She'd never look at him of course because it just wasn't that way between them.

Well, maybe a peek here and there, but the guy had a body that could make a woman go weak in the knees if she imbibed too much in looking at him. Matt had always treated her like a close friend, his best friend while she'd been the one who overstepped the boundaries by doing foolish things like telling him she loved him.

Okay so maybe the bullets whizzing all around him and him being framed for murder and on the run had fueled that admission. She never would have confessed it otherwise would she? But it's not like under duress or not, he ever told her he loved her back…in any sort of way that made her wonder if it went beyond friendship.

She thought maybe that last time might have been different but then Uncle Roy had moved to L.A. and the two had been inseparable…then Matt had met up with the flakey Elizabeth and nearly married her. She'd tried to tell him how she felt about it but had been half assed about it and even though he reassured her that nothing would change between them, which had already happened.

She found her spot in the garage and parked her car, after looking carefully around her for any suspicious signs as she had to be careful in her line of work. After locking up she headed towards the elevator fully ready to do some desk work before heading on home to get ready for the parade.

Matt had just finalized his plans with Ginger to go to the parade. Predictably enough she was a vibrant redhead who he had worn on his arm at the Medallion Ball a while back before he met Elizabeth. She had been damn sexy too, wearing a dress that hugged her figure and they'd spent a couple nights together before she'd gone to Europe to hit the fashion show circuit there.

She'd been cool when he'd gotten her on the phone and said, yes she could fit him on her busy schedule at such late notice because she had a cancellation. Of course the parade would be fine as long as they had good seats. Matt assured her that he had reserved a special box seat by Hollywood and Vine, a prime spot.

Roy smiled at him.

"I'll be heading on out," he said, "I finished the ledger work on that last batch of cases."

"You are going to the parade tonight?"

Roy shook his head.

"I have a dinner date with Yolanda at the Prada downtown, and then we'll be heading to the Chandler for a show."

"Sounds like fun…Ginger's going with me to the parade."

Roy smiled.

"Supposed to be the best ever this year," he said, "Like Mardi Gras."

Matt sighed knowing that it'd make parking hard but he had a friend who'd saved a spot for him at his office building not too far away. Ginger had this thing for wearing six inch heels everywhere she went to give her height that he didn't want her to have to walk too far. After Roy left, he sat in the hot tub, hoping that he'd see her sometime today. It'd been a few months after all and they hadn't parted on the best of terms.

Not to mention he had to talk her out of her latest plans to go off and have a baby on her own. Where had that come from? He knew she loved dating men and had good relationships…even if they didn't last too long. Both of them had such busy schedules in challenging careers that made relationships so damn difficult, not to mention that both had to deal with jealousy centered around whether or not he and C.J. kept their relationship platonic.

Damn straight they did and it had always been that way. Even that one time way back…but no need to revisit the past….when you had the present. The elevator door rang and he went to reach for his robe but before he could do that, C.J. appeared in front of him. She wore her hair curly around her face though it was a bit longer than he remembered. Dressed in one of her three piece business suits, she stood there a hand on her hip looking down at him.

"Hiya Boss…"

He smiled still sitting there.

"Hiya C.J…you're back."

She eyed him carefully.

"So are you," she said, "How was that last part of your trip?"

"Eventful…I spent the last night in Phoenix waiting for the jet to get fixed."

She went to pour herself some white wine and sipped it thoughtfully from the wet bar. He reached for his robe and she discreetly glanced away while he slipped it over him and joined her. He chose the Scotch bottle and they both went to the lounge. C.J. could tell by the way he eyed her that he had something on his mind.

"Okay partner, what's behind that look on your face, you should just tell me."

He paused and then took a deep breath.

"I heard about you wanting to get pregnant…"

Her eyes widened.

"You heard what?"

"About you wanting to get pregnant and having a baby on your own?"

She sighed.

"Damn word travels fast in this town," she said, "Okay Houston before you jump to conclusions, I'm just thinking about it, considering my options."

"Options…? C.J. this is a major decision you're making here."

She flashed him a look of irritation.

"I haven't made it yet Houston," she said, "I'm just thinking and since I hit 30, I just decided it's time to think about having a family."

He looked puzzled.

"I hit 30 and I just thought about getting a new Mustang convertible."

He had done just that, and it'd been a beaut. His former mechanic, Slim had advised him over Skype just what kind to get.

"It's different with guys Houston…"

"How so…?"

"Guys don't have a ticking clock for having a family."

He looked incredulous.

"C.J. you're just 30," he said, "You've got plenty of time left."

"Maybe a few more years," she said, "But I just am ready to have a family of my own, something I've only had for a short time."

She couldn't hide the wistfulness and old sadness in her voice. She'd envied Matt his having all that even though he'd shared it with her. This would be her chance to grow one of her own.

"Why by yourself C.J.," he said, "Why not wait until you get married?"

She felt more than irritation fill her at that statement. She put both hands on her hips this time.

"Why does there have to be husband involved," she said, "I can take care of a child on my own."

She saw the perplexed look on his face and she knew he realized he'd missed a huge chunk of information as to why she felt that way but she didn't want to get into it with him. She just wanted him to respect her decision.

"I'm not saying you can't but why are you closing the book on any man who might want to be a father to his child?"

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Not yet but that's what you're planning and I don't get it."

She knew he'd never understand why she'd chosen to go this route. She finished her glass of wine.

"Look I got to home and get ready for the parade tonight…after I do some work here…okay? We can talk about this later."

She'd just dismissed him and knew he didn't like it. But she just wanted to go out and have a good time tonight. The festive atmosphere of the parade in Hollywood would make for a fun evening.

"I'm going too?"

"Alone…?"

He shook his head.

"No with Ginger…you remember her don't you?"

God yes, she did, the woman who had acted catty to her in the bathroom at a jazz club when they'd double dated and she'd gone with Lance, an accountant. That had lasted about three dates.

"Have a good time…I probably won't see you there…there's going to be thousands…"

"I'll be in a booth at Hollywood and Vine…why don't you and your date join me?"

"I'm going with Elise not a date," she said, "and we thought we'd hang near the Jamaican food place first."

He paused.

"Okay well, have a good time and be safe."

She nodded.

"You too…and I mean it," she said, "Ginger can be somewhat…unpredictable okay?"

She started to head back to her office and then turned around.

"And it's good to see you back," she said, "We'll catch up later."

Looking at the back of her disappear into the stairway downstairs to her office, he wondered why she was pushing him away. He knew he'd do something about it but what?


	5. Chapter 5

C.J. drove to Hollywood to meet up with Elise near the Jamaican restaurant so they could sit and relax a bit with some great food before the parade got started. She saw a lot of LAPD officers watching as the barriers were set up and more streets around Hollywood Blvd were shut down to vehicle traffic.

It made it hard to find a place to park her car but she finally did and she got out to walk a block to where she'd find the restaurant.

Elise had already arrived and saved her a table in the packed joint. C.J. knew the minute she sat down, she was in trouble even before picking up a menu.

"Okay now that I've got you here," Elise said, "You're just going to have to spill."

"About what…?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me," Elise said, "what else but this crazy plan you've got to have a baby on your own."

"You did it…"

"I was a surrogate and there's a huge difference," Elise said, "It's not my child and I'm not raising it. It's not something I normally would do but they were my friends."

C.J. would never judge her for what she did because she had considered doing the same for Julia and her husband years ago. She'd volunteered before really thinking about it, unusual for someone usefully as careful and methodical as she'd learned to be but when she did the research, nothing she discovered swayed her view that she needed to do this for Julia.

She remembered how Matt had challenged her back then on that out of concern of course, but it had also nearly driven her crazy. But in the end, he'd decided to support her as much as she needed…although not long after that she'd gotten the bad news from Julia that her cancer was once again back. She'd never had that child through surrogacy or other means…just another one of her dreams that died with her.

But C.J. knew life was short and she knew what she'd wanted and a family of her own was at the top of the list. Having a boyfriend or a husband no longer superseded it thanks to the likes of Robert Tyler and a few others. The loves of her life died…well except for the one who didn't love her like that back or rather than being murdered themselves, they went out and committed homicides to advance their own careers.

No, a husband clearly wasn't in the cards for her but a baby, yes. She just had to come up with a plan and she hoped Elise would help her…but looking at her friend's face now…maybe not.

"Look, I know what I want," C.J. said, "Why can't you support me on it?"

"How does Houston feel about it?"

C.J. didn't really want to answer that question. He's already started at giving her a hard time about it and she knew he was just getting warmed up. She'd cut him off by changing the subject before he could run full tilt with it.

But he'd be back unless she avoided him.

"So what did he have to say about it again?"

C.J. blinked her eyes again.

"Not much…he asked a couple questions but that's the investigator in him."

Elise clearly didn't buy it.

"Yeah…right…he's going to try his best to talk you out of it and I hope he succeeds."

C.J. knew her friend was right but she also knew Matt wouldn't stop her from doing what she really wanted to do. She'd been thinking a lot about moving ahead in the next phase of her life, outside of her career. She's had a lot of time to think about it given that Matt and Uncle Roy had handled a lion share of the fieldwork in the investigation firm. All those hours spent working in the office on legal business didn't really challenge her mind enough to stop it from reaching ahead to plan the future.

She'd work out the schematics of her plan as soon as she decided how she'd go about it.

"He won't talk me out of it," C.J. countered, "nor will anyone else. If he cares about me as my best friend, he'll support me."

"Well, I wouldn't expect that…at least not right away because he'll be too worried about you. You know how it is when it comes to his friends…"

Oh C.J. definitely knew and she had boyfriends who had complained about Matt's involvement in her life. But they just had to take a chill pill and accept it, because the two of them had been tight since childhood.

"Of course if he was smart enough, he'd take a different approach…"

"Like what?"

"Like move himself to the top of the Daddy's list…"

* * *

Matt had picked up Ginger from her house and she'd been dressed to the hilt. Wearing her stilettos and a party dress that slit nearly up to mid thigh, scarlet rose in color and she wore her hair in a neat coif above her neck.

"Oh Matt, I thought you'd never arrive here…"

"The traffic's a bit thick because of the street closures…"

She puffed up her cheeks and reached into her purse for her lip gloss to touch up her mouth which already looked made up.

"We're going to park at a friend's lot so it shouldn't take too long to get there."

"I hope not…and we will have special box seats right? I don't want to have to get trampled by the unruly crowds."

Matt nodded as they headed to his Porsche.

"Hollywood and Vine…which is near the announcer's booth…"

She shrugged as she slipped into the car after he opened the door for her.

"It looks like it might rain."

Matt looked and saw two tiny puffs of cloud in the sky.

"I don't think so," he said, "Weatherman said it's clear and warm tonight."

They drove off down several streets until they reached his friend's lot and he parked his car noticing that others were filling up the empty spaces.

He wondered if he'd see C.J. here and remembered she was with Elise in some restaurant a couple blocks away from his box seats. He'd invited her to double with him but she'd turned him down. God, he'd missed her so much while he'd been gone. Not that he hadn't had fun on his trip…but during some points he found himself wishing she'd be there with him.

Ginger seemed impatient to get to their seats and Matt had arranged for some pizza from California Kitchen to be delivered to them. They walked a couple blocks which didn't thrill Ginger but when they reached the corner, they climbed up some stairs to where the private boxes were set up. He saw Hoyt talking on a police radio below him and knew he was the commanding officer on scene in terms of security working with the feds.

"Matt when is it going to start?"

He looked at Ginger who had gotten a program and started fanning herself with it as it was quite warm.

"Pretty soon…why don't we eat some dinner while we eat?"

The pizza looked delicious, with choice meats and vegetables flavoring it and some wine with it. Ginger just picked at it, saying she needed to watch her figures and that the carbs would go straight on her hips. Matt ate a few pieces knowing that if C.J. were there, he'd had to add anchovies which were her favorite topping.

But he hadn't seen her and with over 100,000 people expected on the parade route tonight, it'd be like trying to find a needle in a 100 haystacks.

* * *

C.J. finished her meal with Elise without too much more grilling and no, she didn't respond to her friend's shocking question about Matt. They'd switched to talking about Elise's plans to go skydiving with Micah this weekend. C.J. had done a few dives herself with Matt and had enjoyed it but she'd been surprised when Elise had taken it up, Elise had been afraid of heights.

But she wished the best for her friend. In the meantime, they mingled with the crowd near the restaurant to get a good view of the floats when they'd pass on by. C.J. knew that her one of the hottest floats would surely be the one put together by her Salsa instructor. Roberto. He'd told her to keep a sharp eye out for it.

Soon the gong sounded which signaled that the parade would soon start and the floats would be traveling down the Blvd. Surrounding her and Elise were crowds of people all struggling to get an eye's view of what would be coming.

Suddenly her eyes were drawn to movement coming from her left and she thought she saw a familiar figure but no…it couldn't be…wasn't he supposed to be locked up away in a cell somewhere with the key thrown away.

"Elise…do you see that guy?"

Her friend peered over in the direction.

"Yeah…he'd almost look hot if it weren't for that hair style."

"I think it's a wig…"

"Why do you think that?"

But C.J. didn't finish as she started to move closer to him to get a better look.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this story is a bit off the beaten path but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

* * *

C.J. tried to push her way through the crowd to follow the man. He looked damn familiar…the way he walked but no he couldn't be…it just couldn't be so. The people trying to rush their way to the front row of the parade route just didn't part like the Red Sea for her to keep up with him. Damn where was Matt? She should get her cell phone out and call him…but he was up with his latest socialite flavor in some box seats and probably too busy working her up for a romantic night afterward to have kept his phone on. She didn't begrudge him that, he'd just returned to town after being away for months and even if he'd not been a monk while gone, she knew he'd jump straight into the social scene when he returned.

She'd left Elise behind probably more than a little confused but if that was really who she thought it was, then he'd been sprung from maximum security back at Pelican Bay up north to perform a hit here. He'd been one of those hired assassin only he'd been a bit rash with his technique which had gotten him caught by Matt.

Not that he hadn't taken a bullet wound to the shoulder for it which ended the pursuit right there and damn, she knew how much that would hurt. But Matt had kept it together long enough to be able to ID the man when police caught up with him and brought him back. Then she'd shown up wearing that god awful fur wrap over a pretty sexy dress and had gone into protective mode shooing everyone away except the paramedics who prepped him to head off to UCLA's Trauma Center to get the bullet taken out.

Vince had teased her about it but she'd shooed him away too because when it came to Matt, no one messed with him without her invoking her wrath. And if this man had gotten a "free get out of jail card", then she was so on his ass. First, deal with him before he killed anyone and then go after the penal system that had greased his way out of his life sentence.

Where had he gone? Oh there he was, in front of her. She knew that somewhere among these hundreds of thousands of people including those on the float was the target of an assassin's plot. He didn't even look behind to see that she was following him. But it looked like he was trying to make it to the front of the viewing section. She didn't know what the cross street was, maybe two blocks east of Vine.

She pushed her way past a couple of burly men and then she heard a roar of cheers as parade floats started passing on by. She saw the man push his way past a barrier when the cops weren't looking and run up to the floats. She vaulted over one and headed towards him.

"C.J…is that you baby?"

She looked up and saw Roberto dressed in a sexy looking costume that barely sheathed his muscular dancer's body. He had some backup female dancers on a section of float that looked like a dance floor complete with spotlighting.

"Roberto?"

The float stopped due to a logger jam and she walked up to the float.

"What are you doing?"

She sighed.

"I saw someone I recognized and he's…possibly here to do some harm."

Roberto didn't look fazed. He knew what she did when she wasn't mixing it up in his Latin Dance classes.

"Get on the float…"

She arched her brows but when he put out his hand, she gripped it and he pulled her aboard.

"Now dance with me…."

"Do what? Oh Roberto, I can't do that…you know I'm weak on my footwork."

He sighed patiently.

"Doesn't matter…when you listen to the music and forget all that messy chorography, you are one hot and sexy woman…"

She blushed slightly and so she let him grab her hands and when the music started up, they started dancing together beneath a spotlight and soon enough the audience thought she was part of the act.

In the meantime, she noticed that the man had jumped on the float ahead of her and had found a hiding spot visible only to her. None of the dancing bears in different hues of the rainbow saw him in their midst.

"Focus on the music…," Roberto coached, "Feel the rhythm…it's like making love no?"

She didn't know about that but she just played along with him. She could do much worse than Roberto, knowing that sometimes the hottest dancers made the best…and well, he obviously had some good genes to look smoking hot like he did. Plus he was very nice and patient with less gifted students like her. Maybe if she invited him out to coffee and hit him up with her idea…but no, she had to do more homework first but she could start off her list of prospective candidates for…donors with him.

Yes, that might work, she thought as she enjoyed herself while not allowing the blast from her past in front of her a chance to escape.

* * *

Ginger tried her damnedest to get Matt to pay more attention to her. They'd finished the pizza and okay, she actually had an entire slice of it without freaking out. They'd sipped some wine and some of Matt's friends including Ramona and her husband who had chatted them up before they headed to the announcers' booth where Ramona would do some commentary on floats later in the parade. The rebirth of her acting career had been the talk of Hollywood last year.

"Matt, do you think I could ever be as successful as her?"

He blinked at her.

"You're an actress?"

She smiled at him.

"I am now…modeling just didn't do it for me. I have much more depth than that. I think it hurt me for jobs. That and gaining two pounds last year."

Matt didn't see it. She looked a little thinner to him actually and he'd been trying to get her to eat because he was concerned about her health. He liked his women to have curves and enjoy them, to be physically fit and enjoy that. Like C.J. for example, she had the nicest looking curves and yet she was a black belt who could throw him on the mat in less than 30 seconds.

But then why was he thinking about her now? He was with Ginger right now, having a good enough time but he'd panned the masses of people hoping to spot his closest friend but so far, nothing. Maybe he'd run into her afterward when the crowds started to clear out.

He definitely had to have a word with her to talk to her about this crazy plan she had inside her head about putting the cart well before the horse with this baby thing. She needed to meet the guy, fall in love, the fool needed to get it right and marry her and then came babies. And they'd be beautiful babies…from a beautiful woman and brilliant like her too.

"Matt…what's that?"

He looked over at Ginger who had one of her manicured fingers pointed at one of the floats which had a group of dancers…a man and a woman dancing in the center…something familiar about her.

"Isn't that…?"

Matt felt like he got hit in the gut. Right in front of him was C.J. dancing some hot number with a man who looked as if he'd been sculpted out of marble. What on earth was she doing dancing with him on his float? Oh there had to be a story behind that one and he wanted to hear it.

Ginger's lip snarled.

"God, she can't even let the spotlight go by without hogging it."

Matt doubted that's how it happened and then his eyes got larger as he saw some movement in the float in front of him with the dancing bears and suddenly like a flash, C.J. had said adios to her dance partner and took off after what looked like a man.

He jumped up in his own seat.

"Excuse me…"

Ginger threw up her arms.

"What…you can't leave me here," she said, "Where are you going?"

He sighed.

"I'll be back soon…"

And like that he sprinted down the stairs to head where he saw C.J. heading, not knowing what the hell was going on but he'd be damned if he'd let anything happen to her.

He ran smack into Hoyt who still held his radio. The lieutenant looked at him annoyed.

"Where are you off to or should I even ask?"

Matt just wanted to keep running.

"Hoyt…I just saw C.J. chasing after a man," he said, "Something's going on here…get your men…"

Hoyt knew better than to argue with him and he got on his radio though he didn't have a clue either while Matt just continued running, hoping that time wouldn't run out.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this story is a bit off the beaten path but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Matt had taken off a split second after seeing C.J. jump off of one of the parade floats. He had no idea what she had been doing there and why she'd taken off in a run. He'd seen her chasing after some man who had been near another float.

She'd need his help because what would happen if the man she chased turned on her and attacked? Yeah she knew she carried and she had a few black belts but she'd be by herself. He threaded himself through the crowd and tried to keep an eye out for her but at ground level that proved to be next to impossible…so he relied on his instincts and hoped that he'd be getting closer to her rather than far away.

The crowds grew thicker but he was able to find a hole to run through and then vault over the security barrier. A couple security men came rushing towards him but he was already weaving his way through the parade floats. A horse reared when it saw him coming towards it and the rider tried to calm it down.

Damn where had she gone, he thought racing in between two floats until he caught up with the one where Roberto had been dancing with his troupe of young women. Matt jumped on the float right in front of the dance instructor who was doing the salsa.

"What…where did you come from?"

Matt just stood there still looking around for any signs of C.J.

"Why did she jump off the float?"

Roberto just looked confused and then he understood.

"You mean C.J…one of my favorite students but she just got on my float…to do some dancing and then jumped off of it."

"Why?"

"I don't know why…something about some man she saw in the crowd…I think she went after him."

Matt knew that much already.

"I hope he's not dangerous," Roberto said, "but she seemed to know what she was doing."

Matt decided staying on the float wouldn't get him closer to finding her so he jumped off of it on the other side and then tried to find her, but all he saw were people he didn't recognize. Still he pressed his way through the crowd.

* * *

C.J. had almost lost track of the man twice but her sharp eyes caught him again. Still he was moving so quickly and knocking people down behind them. She'd had to hurdle a couple of them, anything to keep him from getting too far ahead so he could lose her. God, she still couldn't believe it. How had this man gotten out of prison and wound up in the parade in Hollywood of all places? She hurdled one more man and then she had reached the end of the crowd…so after pushing through the last wall of people, she faced an entrance into an alley. What if he'd tried to disappear down there?

She had to look though she knew it wasn't the safest location. Alleys were ripe for ambushes and she didn't want him to pull any such stunt on her. She had her handgun with her and she knew she'd use it if she had to do it. After all, she'd spent a lot of time at the range doing target qualifying and she'd used it in the field…not often but enough to know she wouldn't hesitate to protect herself or someone else.

So she kept her eyes peeled, her muscles taut as she walked down the alley. Nothing betrayed any movement and it wasn't well lit enough to make out more than shadowy figures. There were plenty of places for someone to hide and then surprise her so she proceeded slowly, one footstep at a time and looked all around her first.

She heard a slight movement and saw a shadow…damn could that be him? And then he leapt out at her knocking her off her feet. She overcame her shock and rolled back to throw herself up on her feet quickly as he aimed his gun at her. She looked into a gun barrel, her heart thudding in her chest but she didn't panic.

She reached for her own gun. Then something in his eyes reacted…

"Hey it's….you…"

She didn't blink her own eyes, just staring back at him.

"I remember you…"

She felt her muscles tense.

"I remember you too…"

He chuckled.

"Best you're surprised to see me…"

That put it mildly. She thought when he'd been locked up; it'd be for the rest of his life even though he'd been quite young. But here he was running around with a gun and wearing another tacky wig, only two years later. When she got back to the office, she'd call up the maximum security penitentiary in Miami and ask them what the hell happened…but first things first…

Right now she had a professional assassin pointing a gun at her. He just shook his head.

"It's a shame to have to do this," he said, "I heard so much about you from my father."

She reached for her gun and he fired his pistol but she'd moved to the side and it ricocheted off a dumpster behind her and then she fired back at him and he ducked behind a short wall. She took cover behind the dumpster and then he just took off toward the end of the alley which was blocked off by a chain linked fence. He ran in that direction firing shots at her as she took up chase, dodging his bullets.

* * *

Matt heard the gunshots coming from not too far away from him. Damn, that had to be the man that C.J. had been chasing and was he now trying to shoot her? He couldn't let anyone try to hurt her so he took off in a sprint pulling his own gun out and preparing to use it. He pushed his way through the last of the crowd and saw the alley ahead.

He ran down it without thinking and turning the bend he saw C.J. bent over. Had she been shot?

"C.J…are you okay?"

She stood up and turned to face him.

"Houston…what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you," he said, "I saw you chasing some man."

She wiped the sweat off of her face, still feeling the adrenalin inside her body.

"He got away…I…he had a gun and tried to shoot me but I just shot back."

Matt's eyes widened.

"You got into a shootout with some man in an alley?"

She put a hand on her hip.

"He started it and it wasn't just any man Houston…it was a guy we put away a couple years ago."

He looked directly at her, still unsettled at what could have happened to her in a gunfight.

"Who…?"

She took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"Marquis Duval, Jr."

His eyes widened.

"C.J. you can't be serious," he said, "He's supposed to be locked up."

"I know but it was him even with another bad wig and he recognized me."

His brows knit.

"He knew you?"

She nodded.

"Yes and he got away unfortunately…"

Matt reached for his cell phone.

"I'll get Hoyt and he can contact the FBI including back in Florida and they can explain why he's not in jail."

"I'd like to know why too."

So Matt called Hoyt and soon enough, LAPD officer swarmed the alley processing it and asking C.J. all kinds of questions about what had happened. Asking to see her gun permit and about her background. Matt knew why they did it but he worried about his friend's state of mind.

He looked up at the lieutenant who had just arrived.

"Hoyt can't this wait?"

The lieutenant sighed and popped another tums.

"No Houston…and you know why," he said, "You should be used to this by now. I'm sure that C.J. knew what she was doing but there's still paperwork to fill out for my bosses."

Matt realized that having been there many times himself but he still worried about her. C.J. had gotten her phone and called Elise explaining what happened. Her friend had been worried too but knew she knew how to take care of herself.

"She's going to come pick me up."

Matt frowned.

"I thought I'd take you back home."

She shook her head.

"Houston…I'm just fine…besides you've got your date…Ginger is it? She's probably wondering if you bailed on her."

He'd forgotten all about Ginger who probably still sat in the box seats waiting for him.

"Go back to her Houston," she said, "I'll see you in the morning…"

"But…"

She left no room for argument as she left him to go talk to the detectives again. The police had started to look for Duval but the trail had already gone cold. Matt knew he was out there somewhere and the only reason he'd be at a parade was to fulfill an assignment to assassinate an unknown person.

Obviously he hadn't been successful but would he try again? And if so, at who and where…Matt knew he had to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

C.J. hated being interrogated more than just about anything…except being shot of course. For one thing, she was a Harvard trained lawyer and thus it was her job, her mission to do the interrogating of witnesses on the stand. Either coaxing her own witness through telling their story, leading them but not enough to get called on it or ripping their story apart sentence by sentence during cross-examination…either worked for her.

What didn't was sitting in a cramped conference room having two of LAPD's detective try to work her over with this good cop/bad cop crap. She had been running down one of the most notorious assassins in L.A.'s history, a man who had almost gotten away with the same crime just two years ago and his ass was supposed to be cooling a prison cell. It pissed her off a lot because the man's father had hijacked Matt's plane while the two of them were flying to a spa resort in the Bahamas. She'd had her own plans for how that business trip could become pleasurable and packed accordingly but then Duval, Sr. had to crash their party and whisk them off to his island compound lost somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle.

They'd escaped but it had been a nightmare. It'd forced her to examine her feelings about her best friend in ways that still reverberated even all this time later. Speaking of which, Matt was out drinking some bad coffee with his date Ginger who had insisted on coming along rather than calling the evening short. She'd been complaining about the décor of the waiting room when C.J. left them to go get grilled by the detectives. C.J. had told Matt just to continue his date but after the detectives finished with her at the scene and wanted her to come down to the station, he vetoed her suggestion leaving no room for argument. Elise wanted to give her a lift so she had wound up at the station too with the others. A few more people showing up and they could have a party.

She sat there sipping her water that they'd given her.

"I told you who this man was," she said, "He's Marcus Duval, Jr. You do have a file on him don't you?"

One detective, Pascal just stared at her not saying much; clearly the "bad" cop waiting to be unleashed from his cage. Dickerson the "good" cop had been oh so smooth with her, but she was on to him. He just clasped his hands and placed them on the table in front of him.

"So you say…but did you get a very good look at him? And you said he wore a wig?"

She nodded.

"He did that last time too," she said, "Clearly it's because both the FBI and Interpol and everyone else has his mug shot on blast so he's got to wear a disguise."

Dickerson nodded and C.J. hoped he was finally getting it.

"I see…."

Did he? C.J. didn't think so. She thought he was setting her up with Pascal waiting to deliver the punch line. Didn't they understand that Duval would only be in L.A. if he'd been given a target to hit? With his father still hopefully in prison, he could be working free lance at this point for just about everyone…including those formerly tied with Duval, Sr.

"I'm glad for you Det. Dickerson but what are you going to do about it?"

He just looked at her with a smile.

"That's why we're interviewing you Ms Parsons," he said, "so we can first of all determine whether this man you chased was any threat to anyone…"

"He shot at me."

"You shot back at him did you not?"

She nodded.

"In self defense," she said, "That's allowable under the law."

The two detectives looked at each other and then Pascal opened his mouth.

"That is, if it's really self defense," he said, "There's no proof of that. We did find some shell casings that appear to come from two different guns…but one of them could have been fired days…months earlier…"

She couldn't believe it. They were doubting that she'd been shot at by the assassin who was supposed to be back in Miami in maximum security.

"Wait a minute…did you even bother to check to see if Duval, Jr. was still locked up?"

Dickerson sighed and she guessed the news wasn't going to be good.

"He was released on a compassionate furlough," he said, "His father, Duval Sr. died in his cell of some undisclosed illness and well…they're still trying to locate him."

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"You mean he used the furlough to escape," she said, "and now no one can find him…so what part of him not being in L.A. do you not understand?"

Pascal snarled his lip appropriately.

"He's probably in South America," he said, "He'd probably skip out of the U.S. while he still had time."

C.J. doubted that. He might be looking for a job to earn some quick cash. Whatever money or assets his father had, they were still probably frozen by the feds. He'd be on his own because his father's terrorist cell had wound up sharing his father's fate spread out in facilities all around the country.

"He's in L.A. and he's here to kill someone," she said, "So if I were you, I wouldn't waste your time interrogating me and instead I'd go looking for him right now…before someone dies."

Dickerson sighed.

"It's not that easy Ms Parsons especially when people like you try to tell us how to do our jobs…"

"Someone has to…when you do something stupid."

Pascal growled, crushing a Styrofoam coffee cup in his bare hand.

"You want to wind up in jail yourself…now just answer the damn questions…"

* * *

Matt paced after drinking a couple cups of truly awful coffee and waited for his uncle to call him back. He had gone out to dinner and a date at the Music Center downtown and likely had turned his phone off during the performance. But he needed some quick intelligence on Duval, Jr. and he couldn't do it here.

Ginger moaned from her hard chair by the soft drink machine.

"Oh god…could these seats be any less comfortable…Matt how much longer?"

He sighed.

"I don't know…if you like, I could pay for a taxi to take you home."

She shook her head.

"No…no I can wait," she said, "I don't want our date to end just yet."

He rubbed the back of his neck looking at the clock on the wall again.

"Ginger…this might take all night and besides when we get C.J. out of here, we're heading back to the office."

She didn't like the sound of that judging from the pout on her lips.

"Oh Matt…really is that necessary? I'm sure this will all get straightened out…"

"Not if they don't realize that a professional hit man is loose in their city and is here to kill someone and they don't even know who."

Ginger shrugged.

"Most anyone worth killing has got enough bucks to surround themselves with security," she said, "so it'll be all right."

Elise just shot her a pithy look.

"Where'd you dig her up," she said, "No I shouldn't ask…that Rolodex of yours of course."

Ginger stood up putting her hands on her hips.

"How dare you speak to me like that," she said, "Matt make her stop."

He felt caught between both women and all he could think about was C.J. sitting in the conference room being ganged up on by two detectives. Not that she couldn't handle herself but really he should be in there with her.

All he could do was wait outside.

Elise just tossed her hair back.

"Like I said, you picked yourself a live one but then I've never gotten your taste in women," she said, "I've got to return a phone call…listen if you need help busting C.J. out…I'm totally in."

Cinder shook her head.

"And get Matt arrested….we're still on our date."

Matt put his hand up.

"Look I'm staying until C.J.'s ready to leave and then we're going to start looking for Duval, Jr. before he kills someone."

Elise nodded.

"Yeah you got to do what you got to do," she said, "and some people are just going to have to deal…"

Cinder didn't look too excited about that but she calmed down, taking a small mirror out of her purse and checking her makeup.

The door opened and Hoyt walked in looking harried. He popped more of those Tums he always carried in his shirt pocket and then looked at Matt.

"She'll be out pretty soon," he said, "The detectives are trying to nail a few details down."

Matt got up and stepped closer to the lieutenant.

"You need to start looking for Duval," he said, "It sounds like they're more interested in C.J. than in him."

"She fired some shots, you know that means an automatic review but they're not recommending charges on that."

Matt didn't like where this was going.

"Good that they managed to put their heads together and figure that out," he said, "but are they listening to her?"

Hoyt pulled him aside away from the women. Ginger looked a bit perturbed.

"God…why is he always defending her," she said, "C.J. is nothing but an attention grabbing troublemaker."

Elise narrowed her eyes.

"And you're not? Though we could add social climbing gold digger on your list of accomplishments…"

Ginger looked ready to bear her claws. Then remembered she'd just spent over two hundred bucks on her manicure.

"She wants him and she can't have him because she's not his type…"

Elise sighed.

"She's not after him," she said, "She's got her own social circle and she's never wanted for a date to anything."

Ginger sniffed.

"I'm not surprised…but she'll never hold onto a man…"

"I can't believe that you're giving lectures on how to keep a man Ginger," Elise said, "You've been married three times haven't you?"

That shut up the socialite and she just glowered at her. But Elise guessed that C.J. did have a thing for her best friend but had kept it under wraps believing that he didn't return her feelings. It had come out over three margaritas one night and Elise had just told her there were plenty of fish in the sea or something so trite. But she wondered often if C.J. had been right about Matt watching him at times like now.

Maybe it was just a matter of nudging him towards figuring it out on his own. Guys could be thickheaded sometimes and Matt was no exception. He could certainly do much better than Ginger here. Maybe it was time to start planning.

Yes, they had to focus their attention on tracking down and nailing this Duval, character but that still left them time to do other things didn't it?


	9. Chapter 9

Now it was C.J. who needed to soak in the damn hot tub. She had headed to the office after getting out from under the interrogative practices of the LAPD and invited Elise to join her. They'd changed into their swimsuits and had jumped right in after pouring themselves glasses of wine from the wet bar.

"What a night…," Elise said, "You sure know how to show someone a good time."

C.J. just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"This wasn't my fault Elise," she said, "Not in the least…how would I know that Andre Duval, Jr. would rear his head again? The guy's supposed to be locked up in a maximum security cell not running around Hollywood."

"I thought you and Matt were going to do research on Duval after you got sprung."

C.J. shot her a knowing look.

"I wasn't sprung," she said, "I walked on out of there on my own accord."

"Yeah…whatever…but where's Matt?"

C.J. just sipped her wine glass and then settled back in the bubbling water.

"He's with Uncle Roy," she said, "They're out using his contacts from his days in covert operations to search the database of Interpol and other crime fighting agencies."

"So where does that leave you?"

C.J. sipped her wine again.

"Sitting here in a hot tub," she said, "Houston said that he and Uncle Roy could handle it and he wanted me to take the rest of the night off."

"Maybe he's just worried about you."

C.J. sighed.

"I wish he'd remember all those years we spent working together…when the agency first started," she said, "I wonder if he's forgotten…"

Elise shook her head.

"I doubt that…I think you're reading something into it that's not there. Besides, a soak in the spa is just what you needed after nearly getting your head shot off."

"That didn't happen," C.J. said, "I had the situation under control…even if he did get away."

Elise finished off her glass and put it down by the tub.

"Whatever…let's talk about what's really important," she said, "This bomb you dropped on me about having a baby. Really, have you had a chance to rethink it? It's just temporary insanity you know."

C.J. shook her head.

"No…it's not," she said, "It's something I really want…remember when I turned 30…?"

"Yeah we went to Fire Eater's and did some serious drinking and dancing," Elise said, "and a lot of talking."

Matt had still been out traveling when she'd had her birthday and Uncle Roy and Chris had thrown her a party at their favorite BBQ spot earlier. But she'd missed her best friend and spent part of the night wondering what he was doing on some unknown corner of the globe.

"I talked about how much I wanted to start a family of my own sooner rather than later and well, even if there wasn't a man involved…well too involved anyway."

Elise nodded.

"You wanted to go the AI route…"

C.J. arched her brows.

"What?"

Elise harrumphed.

"If you're going to have a kid without a man, you better know the lingo. AI is artificial insemination…you do understand that concept."

C.J.'s eyes flashed irritation.

"Of course I do…I said I'd think about it. I haven't decided on a mechanism of delivery for the ahem…"

Elise's mouth quirked.

"The sperm donor right…?"

C.J. didn't know why her friend had to put it so crudely.

"Well yeah…but like I said, I haven't decided yet."

Elise got out to pour themselves both another glass of the wine before returning to the hot tub.

"You better start thinking about it," she said, "though if you haven't even picked a sperm donor yet…"

"No I haven't…I haven't even though about what qualities I want in my child's father," C.J. said, "besides intelligence of course."

Elise narrowed her eyes.

"Are we talking about Nobel Prize type of braininess or are you just going to require an advance college degree?"

C.J. shrugged.

"Like I said, I haven't gotten to that part yet," she said, "It's not like I've had much time to think about it lately. I'm too busy in court filing briefs, at my desk writing them or running into assassins on my nights off."

"What about looks?"

"That depends…"

Elise snorted.

"I mean for your child," she said, "Do the matter a lot?"

C.J. considered that.

"Somewhat…but not as much as smarts…"

Elise sighed deeply.

"You need to think this out more C.J.," she said, "and we're going to need a whole lot more wine…I'm going to need more wine."

* * *

Matt sat around the laptop computer with his uncle. They were doing some searches of international criminal databases including Interpol through some special software Roy had gotten from an old colleague who had invented it.

Nothing had shown up on Duval, Jr. yet except that he'd been given a furlough and an APB had been put out that he'd be out under tight restrictions and security due to his father's terminal illness. But nothing beyond that not even that he'd escaped or bailed on his furlough.

"They still think he's visiting dear old daddy in his death bed," Roy said, "Damn databases, never were reliable even back in the day. Some things never change…"

Matt sighed.

"He's not anywhere near Marquis, Sr. He's in L.A. or at least he was earlier tonight…god knows where he's gone now."

Roy stroked his chin.

"I don't think he'll leave L.A. not without hitting his target," he said, "or else he'll have someone else to answer to…"

"Wonder who paid him to take someone out…it had to be someone at the parade," Matt said, "C.J. saw him and stopped him."

"He'll try again…and so we've got to find him instead of just waiting until he resurfaces."

Matt nodded and they both studied the computer again.

"How's C.J.?"

Matt glanced over at his uncle who casually punched some keys into the computer.

"She's fine…She and Elise are enjoying themselves. She had a rough night…almost getting shot."

"She did get some shots back at him," Roy said, "You know if you're worried about her, you should just tell her…rather than pushing her away."

Matt narrowed his eyes at his uncle.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

Roy shrugged.

"I know that she was your right hand partner before I came to L.A."

Matt bristled at what his uncle told him. He knew that C.J. had been shuffled more and more to the background of the investigative agency. But then she hadn't complained about it and had been busy keeping up with the legal side of his L.A. operations.

"Uncle Roy if she had a problem…"

"She'd tell you about it," his uncle finished, "or maybe she'd just not want to bother you with it."

Now Matt felt irritated at what his uncle was getting at.

"She and I have always had a great relationship," he said, "She knows she can tell me anything."

Roy nodded.

"I understand that but when you get really protective of her…"

"That's not what's happening here," Matt said, "She's just opted to take on the tasks of my corporation that require her legal skills."

Roy snorted.

"You've got a whole team of lawyers to handle that. You know that and so does she."

"So you think C.J. has a problem with what's been going on," Matt said, "If something's going on with her that needs looking it, it's not that…it's this idea she's got in her head of having a baby…"

Roy nodded.

"Ah that…"

Matt shot him an incredulous look.

"You know about that? How long…why didn't you…"

Roy sighed.

"Because face it Matlock, you just returned from your travels today," he said, "and she didn't want you to know."

That stopped Matt cold for a long moment. What was going on here? C.J. knew she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her for it. He couldn't believe that she hadn't shared something so important, so highly personal with him.

"You haven't exactly been nurturing your relationship Matlock," Roy continued, "You haven't had much time for her lately."

That might be true but then she'd pulled away from him as well. He didn't know what to do about the distance that had come between them but knew he had to do something.

* * *

Elise and C.J. left the hot tub and after showering, they both got dressed and started heading to their cars in the dimly lit garage. C.J. got into her new jeep and followed Elise as she drove her own car out onto the street. It was just past midnight and the streets were fairly empty of traffic as she drove back to her house in West L.A.

She had to come up with a plan on what she wanted in the father…meaning sperm donor for her baby. Elise had definitely given her food for thought and she had been right in that she needed to put more thought into it.

Yes she would be doing that beginning when she got home. There had to be Web sites with charts and formulas to put all the information together and come up with some kind of profile for the perfect candidate to father her baby meaning providing DNA to add to her own.

She couldn't wait to get started.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt just couldn't believe it. Just when he thought he knew his best friend, she was going to run off and do something rash like have a child…without hooking up with a man and getting married first. Roy had known about it and had told Matt that she hadn't wanted to tell him.

It was true that he hadn't seen C.J. much lately what with he and Roy being out in the field investigating cases and she spending time in the office working on contracts and legal briefs. But when his uncle had first come back into his life, he'd been so thrilled to have contact with his only living family member. After his father had died of that heart attack, Matt had felt at a loss because he'd never known his mother and he'd only met his biological father only shortly before his own tragic murder.

So he'd been happy when Roy decided to sell his spread in New Mexico and relocate to L.A. and then when Will had turned up alive, he had returned to L.A. to undergo extensive counseling to cope with the trauma of his imprisonment and losing all those years of life.

Now he sat on his deck looking out over the beach and past that to the ocean in Malibu where he now lived. He had sold his ranch cutting off his only ties to his former life back in Texas and now drove to work in his Mercedes convertible rather than flew in his helicopter. So much had changed so quickly, his long time buddy Novelli had retired and now lived elsewhere with his family including Mama Rosa and had been replaced with the more reserved Lt. Hoyt.

But cutting C.J. out of the areas of his life he'd built with her hadn't been part of the plan. It had just happened he guessed and now that his uncle reminded him of it, he didn't know what he would do to bring her back into the fold of his investigative work.

He just knew he had to do something and fast.

After finishing his beer, he went inside to try to get some sleep. It'd been a whirlwind couple of days since he'd returned from his vacation. But he had work to do beginning with talking C.J. about of this crazy plan of hers. She just couldn't run off and have a baby…without talking about it with him first. After all, that's what best friends were for, right?

She needed guidance and he could give it to her. He picked his cell phone hoping she'd still be up. When he punched in the number, he heard it ring on the other end and then get picked up.

"Houston…what's happened?"

"Nothing…you think that's why I called?"

She paused.

"Well, most of the time when you've called me Houston, it's to tell me you needed my help at work on something…so is this about a contract that needs to be signed?"

He blinked his eyes wondering if what she said was true. No, it couldn't be, then he remembered what Roy had told him.

"C.J. I'm just calling you to ask if you're okay…after what happened the other night…"

She sighed.

"Houston…I ran into Duval Jr. at the parade, chased after him. He took some shots at me but I got some back and I'm alive to tell about it."

"Yeah…thank goodness for that…but you feel okay?"

"Sure thing Houston…do you feel okay? Is something wrong, anything that you need help on? I got some time."

"No…no I'm fine…it's just that…could we meet for breakfast tomorrow?"

She paused again then cleared her throat.

"Sure Houston…we can do that," she said, "I've got four court appearances so maybe it'd better be lunch when it's on recess…we could meet at the barbecue place two blocks away from the building."

That sounded good to him and he really needed to just sit down with her and talk to her about what she'd had planned. Once she listened to him maybe she'd change her mind, all he wanted to do was help her.

Then he remembered that whole surrogacy deal some years ago when they'd both been younger. That'd been back when Julia was alive and had wanted to have a baby but she couldn't get pregnant herself because it might force her cancer out of remission so she and her husband had asked C.J. if she'd carry the baby for them.

Matt had heard the determination in his friend's voice as she said she'd do it and finally unable to dissuade her, he'd agree to support her though he had been so worried about her. She'd never gone through with it because not long after making her decision, Julia had called saying that the doctor had given her bad news. Tests had shown that her illness had come back with a vengeance and it'd never released her from its grip after that.

"What's going on Houston…I mean really is this about what happened at the parade?"

Partly but not all of it…still he didn't want to get into it over the phone. It was too complicated a discussion for that.

"No…I know you handled yourself as well as you always do," he said, "I'm glad you're all right."

"I never expected to see him again."

Matt sighed.

"Me neither and he's out there somewhere," he said, "Probably closer than further away."

"He's still in L.A. Houston," she said, "We both know he's got a job to do here or else he'd be someplace else."

"Uncle Roy and I are going to help Hoyt come up with some possibilities tomorrow."

She paused again.

"That's…great…look I've better get going Houston," she said, "I've got some court briefs to tighten up, a couple of oral arguments to work on…and I've got this project I'm doing."

His heart quickened because he already knew about that.

"About that…"

"What Houston…something you need to say to me?"

He heard an edge in his voice that he hadn't heard in a while and he'd struck a sore spot with her. One much greater than he knew and he'd helped create it. He really had to sit down and have a talk with her while they both ate some good barbecue.

"Nothing…I'll see you tomorrow for lunch."

He clicked off his phone and put it down. Damn she sounded touchy about now which wasn't like her at all. Something was going on with her and he had to find out what. He'd meet with Hoyt and the FBI agent tomorrow and they'd get working on trying to find where Duvall Jr. had holed himself up.

He left the deck to head inside to try to get some sleep.

* * *

C.J. put down the phone. Damn Houston for his thinly veiled attempt to invite her to lunch to talk to her. She knew what it'd be about, everything to do with her plans for her own life. If she wanted to have a baby on her own that was her own business. It's not like he'd asked her out in a good while since he'd been so busy with his uncle and then later, planning his wedding to that socialite Elizabeth.

She'd already tied the knot with someone else, a Duke from the Netherlands in a splashy affair according to the trades. It didn't surprise her; Elizabeth had always needed a man to take care of her to see to her needs. She'd been so high maintenance for Matt in the short time she'd known him. C.J. had never figured out why Matt had proposed to her so quickly mere months after knowing her, it just made no frigging sense. Jumping into the sack with her quick, she could understand that but marriage?

Matt had his own issues going on even if he didn't know that. Something had driven him to the altar to marry some woman who'd been in distress when he saved her. Why here and not all the others?

She'd never wanted that of Matt for him to ride in and rescue her. They just took care of each other when it was needed. After all, she'd saved him as much as he'd saved her, having her back as she had his when he'd needed it.

She didn't need him lecturing her right now about the right way of doing things. She had her own life to live and she tried to do it the best she could despite all the craziness out there.

He'd taken off for several months and he'd not judged her about it. So why wouldn't he afford her the same courtesy?

She tried reviewing some case files and then pushed them aside, too riled up to concentrate. She had a few things to say to him tomorrow and she just had to figure out how to do so without hurting him.

Then there was that one secret she could never tell him.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt got up bright and early in the morning and got dressed to run his usual 10 miles down the bike path that paralleled the ocean to the pier and back. Few runners or bikers were out there as the sun had just started turning the horizon a pinkish yellow.

He needed every footstep of that 10 miles to process all the questions that ran inside his head about his best friend C.J. What had gotten into her? Okay, so they hadn't been working as much together as before Uncle Roy had returned into his life. Then he'd met up with Elizabeth and fallen in love with her not long after rescuing her…then after she returned he asked her to marry him in a matter of days. C.J. had come up to him and expressed her concern about how it would impact their working relationship and he'd assured her nothing would change.

The truth was everything would have changed which is why he'd wound up breaking it off with his fiancée. The gossip columnists thought that it was the psycho-killer with a grudge who'd crashed his wedding that had done that but he'd kept the truth to himself, not wanting it to be fodder for the front pages of all the newspapers.

Taking off for several months had been exactly what he'd needed but now that he was back, he had his work cut out for him to reconnect with his best friend who'd been the one mainstay in his life.

The ten miles wore him out like a dishrag, but he wasn't done yet. He stripped off his shirt and took off his shoes and tore into the ocean for his mile swim along the coast. His mind wandered as he cut his arms cleanly through the surf and his legs churned kicking behind him.

Later this morning he'd set up that meeting with Roy and Hoyt to consolidate their information on Marquis Duval Jr. to figure out why the hell he'd ditched his furlough to go underground only to resurface at a parade in Hollywood. He'd been there to do a hit and C.J. had seen him, recognizing him through his disguise. She'd taken off after him and wound up in a shootout in an alley before he fled. Fear raced through him, feeding the adrenalin that made him swim harder and faster.

When he thought of what could have happened to her…if she had been shot. Why hadn't she called him for backup? Of all the…then he remembered that she'd fared much better when trying to stop Duval Jr. than he had two years earlier.

After all who wound up with lead in their shoulder and rehabbing a busted limb for nearly three months? She hadn't been hurt by her run in with the assassin and he was grateful for that. Losing her…he couldn't even imagine that. What would he do without her in his life?

But then he remembered he had pushed her to the side once again. He should have invited her to sit in on his meeting with the guys. She was smart as a whip and read people better than anyone he'd ever known. Once again, he'd brushed her to the side in the details. She hadn't said anything really but she'd been cross with him for other reasons lately.

Didn't he say he had his work cut out for him?

He swam his mile and then headed to shore to then sprint up to the house after throwing his shirt back on and then hitting a nice warm shower.

The water cascaded over him as he soaped up his body and remembered that he'd be seeing C.J. for lunch and they would iron out some issues then over some prime barbecue. He's starting making things right with her then…and then talk her out of this ridiculous baby plan she had brewing. He'd be the voice of reason that she had to listen to come to her senses.

She'd done it for him enough times and now it was his turn.

* * *

C.J. reached the coffee spot to pick up a latte before returning to the courthouse to argue some stupid injunction. It'd been a slow morning with three contracts to enter into the record on a couple of mergers. Elise said she'd meet her for coffee to catch up on what had been going on since the excitement the other night.

Not much to tell, C.J. thought. Duval Jr. had disappeared into thin air like he often did and no sign of him since. Still she knew he lurked out there somewhere to strike again. She just had to find out who he had targeted.

Thousands had attended the parade but the target likely was someone on the floats, probably someone important because often, Duval Jr. went after politicians.

God, she wondered if anyone stayed in prison these days. She'd read somewhere that his father had died of some terminal illness, good riddance…even before the detective had told her the other night. But the son had been very alive and well obviously and had returned to his trade profession.

Absolutely unacceptable to her….she thought as she'd been out running and then doing some kickboxing routines when she'd finished. She'd always kept herself fit enough to protect herself when she'd been out in the field.

Now that she was mostly office bound, she did it to keep herself from going crazy. It'd come in handy the other night though.

"Hey C.J…sorry I'm late."

She looked up and saw Elise bringing over her frappaccino to sit at the table.

"I got out of court early," C.J. said, "Two more appearances and then the lunch with Houston."

"Don't act so thrilled."

C.J. realized she must seem very transparent right now but she just wasn't so sure about it. What was there for Matt and her to discuss? He was happy with the status quo and she'd been kept pretty busy in court or at the office. So she itched to do more but she didn't begrudge him his time catching up with his uncle who'd been shut out of his life since Will's disappearance.

"It's not that…I just don't know what we'll talk about," she said, "I mean he's not thrilled with my plans to start a family."

Elise sipped her drink.

"That's because he's being protective of you, you have to know that," she said, "I know it makes sense to you and it almost makes sense to me except the rush part of it but you just broadsided him with it a few days ago."

"I know but if he's my friend, my best friend, can't he just support me on it?"

Elise paused obviously being diplomatic in her word choice.

"C.J…give him time and I'm sure he'll come around and be in your corner."

She sighed as she picked up her latte.

"I hope so…that's all I want from him," she said, "is just to support my decision. He doesn't have to do anything else."

Elise suppressed a smile.

"Okay…if that's what you want…"

C.J. furrowed her brow.

"Of course that's what I want," she said, "I can handle everything else myself."

Elise shrugged and sipped her drink.

"Okay then…have you really thought about what to do next…to get what you want?"

C.J. paused.

"Yes…I'm going to start researching some…clinics that do well, you know…"

Elise snorted.

"C.J. if you can't even say it out loud, maybe you should rethink this plan."

C.J. shook her head.

"I'm totally down with calling it what it is, artificial…insemination and when I grew up on a ranch, we did that with bulls…and cows and there's nothing really to it."

"I'll take your word for it…though it doesn't seem like much fun."

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"Elise…this isn't supposed to be about having fun…having a baby is very serious business."

"Uh huh yeah I know," Elise said, "I did the surrogacy route and it's very serious…very complicated too much more than I thought."

"I know…I almost did that for my friend Julia, remember her? Didn't work out though…"

Elise smiled.

"This plan sounds complicated enough," she said, "You really don't want to add more to it, believe me."

C.J. agreed with that. But she had to pick her clinics and no doubt, they would send her to a database to do a search on the perfect father for her child…based on criteria of her choice of course. It didn't sound that complicated because she'd been working on her list of what she wanted for her child.

"I know and I'm ready for anything…"

Elise gave her a pointed look.

"I doubt that…but I guess you'll have to find that out for yourself."

* * *

Matt looked at the computer with Roy sitting next to him.

"I see that there's no official sightings of Duval Jr. reported anywhere."

Roy nodded.

"I'm not surprised…with his penchant for disguise and no doubt people helping him," he said, "People left over from the terrorist cell run by his father."

Matt remembered that they had busted father and son, plus a slew of disciples but that they had always known there were more of them out there.

Any one of them could have helped Duvall Jr. get back in business and out on his first assignment before anyone noticed.

"So Hoyt will be here soon," he said, "He's sorry for being late but the mayor called him into a meeting."

Matt nodded.

"I got some time," he said, "I'm meeting C.J. later for lunch…"

Roy smiled.

"That's good…you need to spend more time together."

Matt sighed.

"I know…and I've got to talk her out of her plan."

"To have a baby on her own…? Matlock that's a bit presumptuous don't you think?"

Matt clicked some more keys on the computer to do the next search.

"I don't think so," he said, "I'm her friend and I'm concerned she hasn't thought this through."

Roy furrowed his brow.

"I'd think you would know her better than that to know she never does anything rash," he said, "Unlike some people…"

Meaning him…but sometimes a decision had to be made quick and on a dime and having a baby…it just didn't fall under that category.

"I do but I'm just worried about her."

Roy softened.

"Then be there as a friend not someone wagging a finger at her…"

Matt knew his uncle gave good advice, he just wished he could do the same for C.J.


	12. Chapter 12

C.J. hit the barbecue place first and found them both seats in a booth. That should give them some privacy as she was sure he'd hit her on her plans to have a family. She'd be ready for him no matter what angle he came at her. Whatever question he'd asked she'd answer quickly enough until he ran out of them.

She knew he'd hit her hard with them out of concern for her but really, there was nothing to be concerned about as she had it all figured out. Well mostly, as she still had to research the various clinics and start checking out the rosters of…donors. She knew what she wanted in the father of her child, someone who was intelligent, emotional stable and had a good medical history in his background. That didn't sound complicated did it?

The waitress arrived just as Matt showed up and sat next to her in the booth. He looked as if he had rushed to get there probably from that meeting with Hoyt and Roy. She just glanced over at him as he picked up a menu to check it out.

"So how'd it go?"

He spoke from behind the menu.

"The meeting…? Hoyt was late so it was mostly Uncle Roy and me trying to search about a half dozen databases for Duval Jr."

"Find him?"

Matt put the menu down.

"I think I'm going to try the T tip and roasted potatoes."

She nodded.

"Sounds good, I'm going to get the sandwich. Duval Jr. got out of prison on some furlough."

"His father was on his death bed with some illness," he said, "So they had released him to say goodbye and Duval Sr. is definitely dead. We found his certificate, died of cancer."

"Couldn't have happened to a better person," she said quietly.

Matt just glanced over at her.

"Duval Jr. slipped away in the dead of night not long after seeing his father for a couple of hours," he said, "They let the security get lax."

"And now he's out there somewhere and he's already been hired to do a hit," she said, "Any idea who?"

Matt shook his head and then the waitress came and took their orders.

"No…it had to be someone at the parade," he said, "and that still leaves tens of thousands of people."

She sipped her water thoughtfully.

"Houston, it had to be someone on the floats," she said, "Maybe a politician or performance artist?"

Matt sighed.

"Hoyt's getting some pressure from the mayor and the brass," he said, "He's going to send out some detectives he's got in criminal intelligence to work with the feds and he wants Roy and I to help him."

She felt the quickness of breath remembering how it used to be between the two of them, how they used to be a team of investigators that sometimes helped Hoyt and the police and other times annoyed the hell out of them.

"Oh…okay, well the two of you will do a good job," she said, "You'll be a great to them; you've got the best computer network system in the business."

Matt nodded and their food arrived. Of course it was totally delicious but she couldn't really get into it. She wished that he would have included her in his team helping police but she knew that this relationship he'd built with Roy was critical to him, as Roy and Will were the only family he had left. She could never begrudge him that because she'd lost what family she had when she was a little girl.

But then soon enough she'd start building her own family.

"So C.J. what have you been up to in court?"

She shrugged while biting into her sandwich.

"Just the usual…write a lot of papers…talk in front of the judge, and most of the time the other side wants a continuance."

"I heard that you won on the injunction on that subsidiary we just picked up," he said, "Best legal mind in the business."

She shrugged again.

"This barbecue sure is delicious. Not as good as back home but close enough…Look I might be taking time off this afternoon is that fine with you?"

He looked at her but she was focused on eating her sandwich.

"Sure…anytime you need it," he said, "I know the legal work on your plate has been pretty heavy lately."

"I don't mind…that's what I'm here for," she said, "after all, I do have the Harvard law degree and it's good to use it."

She knew her voice carried an edge in it but he didn't seem to notice.

"C.J…about…"

She looked up at him then because she knew what he was getting at.

"Houston…all I'm asking is that you accept my decision," she said, "You don't have to do anything…I'll have it all taken care of on my end."

He just stared at her as if not believing what she was saying.

"C.J. you're talking about a baby…"

"I know that Houston and like I said I thought about it," she said, "I've just got to research this list of clinics I got off the computer to pick out which one's the best."

His eyes widened and she just wanted to stop talking about it. Obviously he was having difficulty handling her decision.

"Houston, if it makes you this uncomfortable," she said, "Maybe we should move to another topic."

He shook his head.

"I'd rather stick to this one C.J…I've still got some concerns about it and a whole lot of questions."

She just sighed.

"Houston like I said, you can't talk me out of it," she said, "I've had plenty of time to think about it and it's what I want. Why can't you just accept that? God, you don't have to support me or anything, I just want…"

"You want me to get out of your way," he said, "I can't do that C.J. You're my best friend and part of friendship is trying to stop people from making rash decisions that can't be undone and can change your whole life."

God, he was really pissing her off right now when he got like this with her. She respected his right to make decisions in his own life. Like when he decided to marry Elizabeth within weeks of meeting her…C.J. had thought it rash and stupid but she'd bit back every impulse to stop him from getting married.

"Houston….part of being a best friend is just accepting that your friend has the right to make her own decision about what she wants to do with her life."

"Even when it's running off to some sperm bank to find a father for her baby…"

"Houston…it's not…."

But he was just getting started.

"Then having it all by herself without anyone helping her," he said, "and not having the father there to raise his own child."

She sighed.

"The father doesn't want to be there," she said, "That's part of the process of artificial insemination Houston."

"I know all about artificial insemination C.J., I grew up on a cattle ranch remember…and it's a very clinical very sterile way to create a new life. Good for cattle but not people."

She heard the emotion in his voice and it wasn't fair of him to do this to her.

"It works just fine for people and it'll work for me Houston. Look it's just better without the relationship…my last boyfriend is doing 20 to life in state prison right now."

Robert Tyler, the ambitious news reporter who wanted to be an anchor on the nightly news. Only problem, his tools of choice in getting there included kidnapping, fraud and murder. Society frowned on that kind of work ethic so he'd be spending the rest of his life writing columns for the state penitentiary newsletter. She trashed every edition he'd forwarded to her.

"C.J…this just isn't like you," he said, "to want to run off and make such a major life change on your own."

She finished the last bite of her sandwich.

"Look, you just had a major life change. Your uncle is back in your life and then you both tracked down Will and brought him back. Change is part of life and this is just part of what's happening with mine."

"Haven't seen much of Will," Matt said, "He's traveling the world, barely sending a postcard or even an email."

"It's his way of reconnecting with it…after being isolated for years in that prison camp," she said, "He'll come back when he's done and ready to settle down."

She knew that Matt hoped Will would relocate to L.A. like his uncle and she knew that to Matt, family mattered more than anyone. She wanted to know what that felt like…her only sense of family came from hanging out with his while growing up.

"Houston I'm going to do this with or without your permission," she said, "I'd just rather have you not try to talk me out of it."

He paused for a long moment.

"Okay, I'll let up…for now but if you're going to check out these…clinics…I want to help you okay? Run full background checks on them and everyone there and then we can start in on the donor databases…"

She wanted to roll her eyes at him but she knew he was really trying here.

"Okay…but under my direction Houston…or I'll fire you."

He paused and then he nodded, putting that subject behind them for a while. But somehow she knew she hadn't heard the last from him about it.

* * *

Matt just couldn't believe the woman in front of him. Just when you thought you knew someone for years, they did something to knock you on your ass. C.J. having a child on her own, he couldn't believe that she'd come up with that plan. It was foolish and it was dangerous and then the idea of her having a baby and raising it all on her own…it just didn't work with him.

But she seemed so determined, he didn't know how to counter that so he'd have to come up with a plan and soon…and then his phone vibrated.

He picked it up and his uncle had texted him that there was more news on Duval Jr.


	13. Chapter 13

Roy looked up at Matt when he came back to the office.

"How'd lunch go?"

Matt just looked at him and sat in front of their souped up version of their computer that could track down information on anyone on the planet. When Roy relocated to L.A. he was able to use his covert background to improve their informational gathering system.

"That good…you really have to give C.J. some credit," Roy said, "She's a smart woman who knows what she wants and what she's doing."

Matt just got up and went to pour himself a glass of Scotch while his uncle watched and then he returned to his seat next to him on the couch.

"Okay what's this about Duval Jr?"

Roy punched a few keys on the board and the guy's face appeared on the screen with a brief dossier. Nothing that couldn't be found on Interpol or DHS computer systems both of which his computer could tap into without leaving a trace. But that had been C.J.'s handiwork…if she hadn't been someone with the highest ethics and principles; she could have easily been a hacker. Matt gave thanks every day that she was on their side.

"Not much here Uncle Roy that we don't already know."

"Patience Matlock," Roy said, "Let's get to the next couple of screens."

Roy clicked some more keys and Matt watched what looked like an itinerary flash up on the screen.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Roy nodded.

"it's the travel schedule set up for Duval Jr.'s furlough to see his father before he died," he said, "You see they had him fly a couple jets, ride a couple cars until they got him to the holding center for him…he greased his way it looks like it."

"It's not like he couldn't have had the resources to do that," Matt said, "If his father arranged it for him…he could have done it easily."

Roy clicked another screen and that led to a listing of what looked like land parcels with numbers attached that were latitudes and longitudes.

"I cross checked the coordinates and these are all islands in the Caribbean including the one that his father set up camp at a few years back."

Matt stroked his jaw thoughtfully.

"Yeah, the one where he took C.J. and me when they hijacked our plane," he said, "The compound was destroyed by its explosives."

"The ones that you and C.J. set off to help you escape? He had quite an arsenal there if I recall reading the FBI reports."

Matt knew just how big though C.J. had located it first. She'd escaped from Duvall when he'd let his guard down, she told Matt later and then when he came for her, she'd led him to the storage area and they'd made use of it. He remembered when they had set a bomb to go off and handed it off to one of the female terrorists Carla and she'd turned tail and run out the building to warn the others.

She'd turned tail on Duval Sr. as well with the feds and had been one of the key witnesses at the trial. Afterward she'd gotten five to ten in the penitentiary and spent her time in solitary confinement. That reminded Matt of how much pull Duval Sr. still had while locked up in a maximum security prison

But he was gone now, Matt hadn't checked to see who'd collected his carcass and where it'd been buried. Maybe Duval Jr. knew.

"Not much else beyond that," Roy said, "but I'm still working on it…there's some other sites I can use my connections to tap into but the Duval family was good at staying under the radar in terms of where it holed up."

Matt knew that and it frustrated him to have the son that he'd put away with his own testimony running around loose again especially under his nose in L.A. Almost as if he were taunting him but Matt knew that more than likely it was money that had lured him here and not him.

"We've got to find his target and we're no closer to doing that," he said, "We don't know where to start."

Roy cleared his throat.

"Yes we do…we start at the top of the food chain and work our way down," he said, "Duval Jr. only went after high profile targets. The senator right?"

Matt nodded, remembering that night very clearly.

"CEOs of business companies, the brother of the prime minister of Australia, the head of a sports franchise in Cleveland…the list goes on but they were all powerful men."

"Right and I'm betting this leopard didn't change his spots," Roy said, "L.A.'s a big city but he's here for a reason."

Matt sipped his scotch.

"I know that…and he's not going to complete his job if I have anything to say about it."

Roy got up from his seat.

"Then we'd better get to work," he said, heading to the wet bar.

"Plenty of Scotch left…"

Roy just shot him a look.

"I'll leave that to you," he said, "I'm hitting the freshly squeezed mango juice that Chris brought."

Matt watched his uncle pour himself some of the juice. Chris had decided a couple months ago to drastically change her diet and only eat and drink organic foods. Her sister Pam had shipped her a juicer and Chris got down to business. She brought some of her concoctions to work and Roy had been drinking them.

Roy joined him again.

"So you and C.J…you had a nice lunch?"

Matt sighed.

"She's going to have a baby by herself Uncle Roy…and she wants me to accept it."

"Sounds easy enough to me if she's your best friend Matlock," he said, "She's not asking you to do more than that."

Matt picked up his glass and looked at it.

"I know but it's just foolish what she's planning," he said, "Running off to a…clinic…to have it done like she's a blue ribbon cow."

Roy sipped his juice.

"That's putting it rather crudely don't you think? Look, this is something C.J. really wants to do and she just doesn't want you to give her grief about it, that's all."

"I don't know if I can accept it…I just don't think it's a decision she's making rationally."

Roy just shook his head at his nephew.

"Matlock…C.J. has always supported you no questions asked when you've gone off and made some decisions that others might think eccentric…like deciding to give up being CEO of Houston Enterprises and focusing on your investigation firm."

"Uncle Roy that's different…"

"How so, and lest we get into the area where you decided to give up all its hundreds of millions of earnings each year to charity…some might call that crazy and suitable for a 5150 and a competency hearing."

Matt sighed.

"I believe that's what_ Forbes_ Magazine suggested in its editorial on the subject."

Roy nodded.

"But remember how C.J. wrote that brilliant rebuttal back at them," he said, "putting her own reputation on the line because she supported your decision."

"Yes she did and she still wanted to be my partner."

"That's because she gets you Houston…and you have to admit that not many people do," Roy said, "So why not do the same for her and give her the benefit of the doubt that she knows what she's doing?"

Matt thought about it and then relented.

"Okay…I'll try…that's all I can do…"

* * *

C.J. was on the phone with Elise dishing to her about the lunch with Matt.

"He's being so difficult and I don't get it," she said, "I never treat him like he's crazy even when he's doing anything crazy…unless it's dangerous."

"Then you knock him flat on his ass with your brilliant repertoire."

"Yeah and if that doesn't work, I'd go for a roundhouse kick but it's not come to that."

Elise paused on her end.

"Look the guy just cares about you," she said, "Matt's one of those men who goes a bit overboard with the protectiveness and sometimes he acts like he thinks he knows everything…but he's a standup guy C.J., one who deep underneath cares about you no matter what."

C.J. knew that in her heart even when he ticked her off.

"I know…but I want this and he'll just have to accept it and if he doesn't…I…still do it but I don't know it'll be like I lost something important."

Elise sighed.

"You want him to support you and I think he'll be there…at his own pace."

C.J.'s phone buzzed on call waiting.

"Listen I got a call I'm expecting coming in," she said, "You still want to meet later at the club?"

"Hell yeah…you know Roberto's going to show us some moves."

"Yeah I owe him for letting me on his float so I could go after Duval Jr."

"I want to hear about that too…talk to you later."

C.J. clicked on to the other phone call and she found out it was Courtney Garner. That slap happy mystery writer from several years ago who had this lust/hate relationship with Matt. Talk about a blast from the past, should she take this call?

Curiosity won out over worrying about being a glutton for punishment.

"Is that you C.J. Parsons?"

She could still afford to be a bit wary.

"How'd you get my cell number?"

"Easy…I just convinced your secretary that I needed to talk to you for researching my latest novel."

C.J. sighed, wondering if she'd have to get her number changed.

"Relax…I'm not going to phone stalk you or anything…though that's a good premise for my next mystery novel…I'm here because I read about what happened in the paper."

"Read about what?"

"You shooting it out with some alleged hit man," Courtney said, "Who I know to be Marquis Duval Jr."

That surprised C.J. since it hadn't yet made it in the press about the identity of the man.

"How do you know?"

"I can't tell you over the phone," Courtney said, "Mine's probably tapped by now and god knows they would have gotten to yours by now given your line of work."

C.J. doubted that was true. It's not like she'd done much field work on cases lately. She spent most of her time in office or in court.

"I'll meet with you but only in a public place."

"Fine…the pizza spot at the Farmer's Market."

C.J. considered that mentally noting every escape route.

"Okay…I can get there in an hour," she said, "I'll see you there and I hope this isn't a scam you're running because this man is a trained assassin and he needs to be caught before he kills someone."

"Then time is of the essence and you don't have enough of it to spend questioning my integrity," Courtney said, "I'll see you there."

C.J. clicked off the phone wondering if she made the right decision but she'd have to meet Courtney to find out. She thought about phoning Matt about it but then decided he'd be busy enough with the police so she'd be better off handling this one on her own.


	14. Chapter 14

C.J. didn't know if she wanted to meet up with Courtney Garner again even in a public place. The last time she'd seen her was when she and Matt had been investigating the murder of another mystery writer at a conference. You'd think the last person that would be on someone's hit list would be someone who authored mysteries but not this time.

They'd solved the case and no, Courtney hadn't been the killer. That had been Matt's close friend, a book publisher who had set up an alibi for the murder using Matt and it had taken them the better part of a weekend to unravel it to figure that yet another one of Matt's close buddies had killed someone.

Courtney had been secretive in her behavior and evasive when answering Matt's questions not because she'd killed anyone but to protect her liaison with one of the prime suspects. That's when she'd gone slap happy with Matt in retaliation for him trying to put the heat on her boyfriend in order to smoke out the real killer. Matt had learned to stay just out of reach of her hands and when the case was solved, they all went their separate ways with C.J. and Matt moving onto another case while Courtney finished up her book and got it published to great success.

But now Courtney had shown up in L.A. gotten C.J.'s cell phone number and wanted to meet with her to talk about Duval Jr. C.J. couldn't figure out how the writer would even have any association with the assassin but then that whole episode with the Lear Jet getting hijacked and she and Matt getting kidnapped by Duval Sr. had happened not long after the writers' conference.

She got into her convertible and drove off to the Farmer's Market. The idea of calling Matt and alerting him of her plans flashed through her head but she figured he was busy with Roy trying to unravel intelligence on Duval Jr. and any associates he might have in L.A. They didn't need her help and she didn't need theirs. She could handle one simple conversation with Courtney by herself.

Matt probably would be relieved not to be dragged into it. He didn't have very fond memories of Courtney.

The traffic thinned out after she left the downtown area and headed into the Wilshire District. She saw that Matt had left a message on her phone and why waiting at a stop light she listened to it.

He told her that he and Roy would be at Hoyt's office where they'd be meeting with the LAPD anti-terrorist team and the FBI task detail. No doubt he'd tell her all about it when he returned to the office so she didn't think to call him back. She tried to think about how she would handle Courtney and about what she had to say about the professional assassin who had dropped back into their lives.

She didn't think either would prove easy.

* * *

Matt and Roy sat down at the conference table after getting their nametags from the clerk at the front desk. They were being allowed to sit in and listen mainly but Hoyt said he'd find a way to give them a chance to speak. The FBI detail walked in late and led by Norm Patchett, they sat apart from the LAPD. Matt leaned over to Roy.

"Looks like they haven't worked out their feud yet."

Roy looked nonchalant.

"Guess not…that's why I chose to work for the Company…avoided these interagency range wars."

Norm sat down at the head of the table next to Hoyt and began his spiel on where the investigation was right now.

"We've confirmed that Marquis Duval Jr. was seen at the parade about 3,000 miles away from his furlough and that it's not known where he'd been hiding out until he was spotted in L.A."

Hoyt nodded.

"We do know that no doubt he has people helping him including associates of his father, Marquis Duval Sr. who is now deceased from natural causes."

Matt rubbed his forehead because he and Roy had figured most of this out already.

"We don't know what he was doing at the parade until he was spotted by a female civilian," Norm said, "For some reason she took pursuit of him."

Matt sighed and shot Hoyt a look. The lieutenant saw him and looked irritated.

"That was C.J. Parsons, she's Matt Houston's partner and she'd know him on sight," he said, "She testified at his father's trial."

Norm cleared his throat.

"We don't know why Duval Jr. was at the parade," he said, "It could have been a planned hit but there's no confirmation of that yet."

Matt spoke up.

"He's here to kill someone. It's what he does unless you've forgotten how he tried to take out the senator a couple years back."

Norm looked indignant.

"No one's forgotten that attempt on him," he said, "But we can't say for sure what Duval's doing here unless we have proof."

Matt grew even more impatient.

"Do we want to wait until the proof is a dead person? My uncle and I have been on our computer network the past two days and we believe that his father left him more than ample resources to get back in business."

Norm sighed.

"Most of Duval Sr.'s assets were frozen," he said, "There's probably not much left to help his son."

Matt shook his head.

"No…he's got assets buried where the feds can't get them not even DHS," he said, "and I'm sure Duval's left him a map to them."

Hoyt nodded.

"Mr. Houston is right. Duval Sr. was sharp enough to fake his own death for several years," he said, "So it's hardly a stretch to think he could hide more than his identity."

Matt just looked at the suited men in the room wondering why they were a step behind Roy and him and falling further behind fast. He knew that Duval Jr. had been about to kill someone at the parade when C.J. had interrupted him, he just didn't know who. Instead of trying to use old information on Duval Sr. to try to figure out what his son was capable of right now, they needed to focus on the son. Matt wondered where he was holed up right now waiting to make his move and who was helping him. He turned to Roy.

"We can do better without these guys," he said, "We've got a much better start."

Roy nodded.

"As soon as they wrap up this dog and pony show," he said, "Let's get back to work on those leads."

The ones that had shown him that there were still islands that were accessible to Duval Jr. and more than likely there were people there right now trying to rebuild the Duval organization which meant more terrorism in the future.

Duval Sr. never really had a cause, he was just in it for the money but his followers on the island had seemed more passionately tied to creating mayhem through violent attacks in different pockets of the world.

His son was determined to show the world that he was back in business and ready to make his own mark.

* * *

C.J. parked her car in the lot at Farmer's Market and went to the pizza place where she'd meet Courtney. She scanned the area for her but didn't recognize her at first. Then she saw the woman with the dark hair straight down her back and wearing large sun glasses and a white hat.

That must be here in disguise so she proceeded over to where the woman was reading what looked like an iPad.

"Hello Courtney."

The woman looked up at her suspiciously at first and then she nodded.

"You're here and you left your male counterpart back at the office."

C.J. took a seat. The dining area surrounded by booths serving all different kinds of cuisines wasn't as busy as usual.

"He's working on another project," she said, "You didn't say you wanted him here."

Courtney frowned.

"That's because I don't," she said, "He was so disrespectful to my boyfriend…well my ex boyfriend now."

C.J. sighed.

"He was doing a murder investigation for his friend," she said, "Your boyfriend was the main suspect."

Courtney sneered.

"Yes he was…but Matt's friend turned out to be the killer after all," she said, "just like I predicted."

C.J. couldn't remember that part of it. The only thing she remembered about Courtney was how angry she looked before she slapped Matt a couple of times.

"Yeah well…we're not here about that case," C.J. said, "I want to know what you know about Marquis Duval Jr."

Courtney put down her iPad and clasped her hands in front of her on the table as she looked at C.J.

"I know he's in L.A. and you ran into him at the parade."

"I think the whole city knows that by now," C.J. said, "What do you know that's different?"

Courtney paused and C.J. didn't know if the other woman intended to play her. But she didn't have any patience for her antics today, not the way it had been going so far.

"I know that he's here for professional reasons," she said, "That's all he talked about was how much he missed his work."

C.J. furrowed her brow.

"When did you talk to him? He's spent the last two years in prison."

Courtney smiled.

"I know but it wasn't him I focused on, it was his father. Duval Sr."

That surprised C.J. because she couldn't figure out why the mystery novelist would visit a known terrorist in prison.

"Why were you focused on his father?"

Courtney rubbed her arms looking at her.

"Because I was writing a book about him," she said, "Duval Sr. knew he wasn't going to live much longer so he wanted someone to write his memoirs with him while he had time left."

C.J. couldn't believe what Courtney had just laid on her.

"You can't be serious…you know he can't make any money off of a book written about his terrorism crimes."

Courtney shrugged.

"Yeah but he wasn't interested in making money…he had enough of that and some of it got frozen by the feds," she said, "but I'm sure he's got more money safe in the islands where the feds have no reach."

"He picked you to do his memoirs," C.J. asked, "Why did he do that?"

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Don't insult me with your ignorance," she said, "You know I'm a gifted and very talented writer. Anyone would be honored to have me write their life story."

"Courtney he was a remorseless terrorist," C.J. said, "He killed who knows how many innocent people…and got rich off of it. Trained his son to be just like him…"

The novelist waved her hand.

"Yeah whatever…but it just smacks of best seller don't you think and it'll give me a chance to stretch my talents."

C.J. didn't know what to say about that but she had to keep her focus on Duval Jr.

"The father had so many secrets," Courtney said, "He told me some of them and kept others in journals hidden away…and one of them is his son."

"That's who I thought you wanted to talk about," C.J. said, "Duval Sr. is dead. He can't hurt anyone else anymore but his son is still a very dangerous man and very determined. He must be stopped."

Courtney shook her head.

"Not willing to leave it up to the police, the FBI or even Matt are you?"

"I'm just trying to help them," C.J. said, "Not take over…so just tell me what you know about him."

"I don't know who the hit is, but I do know that he won't leave L.A. until it's done," Courtney said, "during my brief talks with Duval Jr. I've found him to be a very driven young man. He won't be dangerous to anyone else unless they get in his way."

Trouble was, that could happen so innocently enough, C.J. knew. Like if he decided use a broad sword approach to taking his target out rather than scalpel like precision.

"They both have a thing for brunettes," Courtney said, "and well, Duval was at a party the other night just for a little while talking to two very powerful men. But I did talk to him a little bit…he asked about the book."

"Courtney you should stay away from him."

The other woman tilted her head.

"Why should I take advice from you," she said, "you tried to kill him the other night."

C.J. didn't relent.

"If you try to help him in anyway, you'll be aiding and abetting a murder. You do know that."

Courtney looked miffed.

"Of course I do, I'm a mystery writer and I don't want him to hurt anyone. There's a huge gala with many prominent people tomorrow night at the Buena Ventura Hotel. Perhaps he'll show up there. You have any plans?"

C.J. considered that, it might work.

"That'll do…I just need to find a disguise."

Courtney nodded.

"Make it a good one," she said, "so he won't recognize you."

"I'll do that and I'll see you there," C.J. said, "I come up with a plan."

She left Courtney soon after that trying to figure out a plan of action, wondering if she should bring Matt into it. If it was a big gala, he might be attending with one of the socialites from his Rolodex anyway, she thought as she headed back to the office.


	15. Chapter 15

C.J. pondered what Courtney had told her on the way back to the office. She couldn't believe the mystery novelist had actually been busy writing the memoirs for such a notorious terrorist like Marquis Duval Sr.

The thought chilled her because she remembered her own experiences being held captive by him at the island while Matt had been knocked out and flown back to L.A. to spring Duval Jr. out of jail. He'd had no idea where he'd come from or the coordinates of the island and Duval had set it up that way. It was the only sure way to get Matt to comply with his demand to reverse his eye witness account of the assassination attempt and to get his son freed.

Only he had underestimated the deep relationship between Matt and Lt. Vince Novelli who had known something was up almost from the start. Well, not until after he punched Matt in the jaw sending him to the ground but when he'd realized that C.J. had been nowhere to be found. He'd met Matt in their secret spot for a drink and had gotten Matt to spill the truth in a matter of minutes and before the second glass had been poured.

She'd gotten off the island when Matt came to get her and Duval and his fleeing disciples had been flown to Miami where they all stayed locked up until they all wound up serving time in the federal and state penitentiaries. Duval had gotten life and then some and his time spent locked away hadn't turned out to be long at all. She had hoped that when he died he'd take all his secrets to the grave with him but with this book being written, some of them might wind up in print read by as many as would buy his book. Duval had been quite a colorful if sinister character at his trial which had taken place amid media fanfare that bordered on rabid.

Courtney said that Duval had given her access to journals no doubt he had hidden away where the authorities couldn't find them. Once Courtney had them in her custody, the shield law would protect her inside the state but whether or not it applied federally, that'd remain to be seen. C.J. was tempted to call the feds to get them to go after Courtney for the journals but she wanted to see how this played out further first.

There was still Duval Jr. to track down and send back to prison. Courtney said he'd be at the party most likely in disguise. He proved so skillful at that part of his assignments that he'd never been tied to any of his hits until the night he encountered Matt in the alley.

She reached the office and parked her car in the garage heading up the elevator where Chris handed her a bunch of messages.

"Most of them I forwarded but these are others," she said, "Matt and Roy are still on the network looking up information on Duval Jr."

C.J. nodded and went to her office. She thought about canceling her outing to Roberto's dance club this evening but decided against it. She really needed that outlet in her life to counter all the time she spent being oh so serious in the office or in court.

Matt stuck his head in her office.

"You have the Spencer merger papers?"

She nodded and reached into a filing cabinet to pull out the folder and handed it to him.

"How's it going? Any closer to finding out why he's here?"

Matt sighed leaning against the door.

"The feds and LAPD want to start a task force to look for him," he said, "but there's not much to go on yet. He just disappeared in plain sight."

"I'm sorry I didn't get him Houston but prison obviously didn't weaken his skills."

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I'm just glad you're safe. If anything had happened to you…"

She leaned back in her chair.

"Nothing was going to happen Houston," she said, "I can take care of myself, you know that."

"I do but doesn't mean I still don't worry sometimes," he said, "Part of being your friend."

She smiled at him.

"I know that but I'm really okay and that goes for everything."

Meaning the decision to have a baby on her own which she still sensed stood between them, she really hoped he'd come around pretty soon.

"You are going to the gala tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"I'm taking Ginger. It looks to be the major event of the season."

She chuckled.

"Houston I didn't know you paid attention to things like that."

"Normally I don't but Ginger's been telling me about it since I invited her," he said, "The money goes to the new rehab wing at Wilshire Memorial Center and between the two of us…they've given us great medical care."

She couldn't deny that and she planned on going as well. She just didn't have a date.

"You are going to be there?"

She nodded.

"I'm just going stag," she said, "I don't need a date and you're right, it's a good cause."

"Hey why don't you take Murray," he said, "I know he'd enjoy it especially the part of it being a tax write off."

She considered that and it might give her a better cover.

"Okay…I'll ask him," she said, "It might be good for him to get out of the office for a change."

She would just give Murray a careful list of instructions to follow because she would be there to look for Duval Jr. She thought about telling Matt that he might show up there but it probably wasn't the best idea if he was bringing Ginger along. The high maintenance socialite would freak out if she had to share him with a case. Besides she and Courtney could handle everything because it'd just be a surveillance job.

She felt confident that Duval Jr. wasn't attending to carry out a job. More than likely he was hooking up with a contact for that job which would be invaluable for her to witness.

"Okay we could go to dinner before the event," Matt said, "Try out that Tex-Mex place that just opened up on Broadway."

"That'll be great Houston," she said, "You know I'll be leaving early today because I have dance lessons with Roberto."

"Roberto?"

"Yes, he was the nice man who loaned me his float to help chase down Duval Jr."

"Oh that Roberto…is this the Salsa dancing class?"

"Yeah but we're moving on to some serious slow dancing," she said, "Roberto has some serious moves…and his body…great genes."

"Jeans…is that what he wears in class?"

She chuckled again.

"No Houston…I mean his DNA must be incredible to produce a body like that even with hardcore training," she said, "and his dance talent…"

"C.J. don't tell me he's going to be your baby's father…"

She gave him an odd look.

"I wasn't thinking about that Houston though now that you mention it…no his partner wouldn't go for it."

"His dance partner?"

She just looked at him.

"Never mind…let's just focus on Duval Jr. and how if we don't stop him before he hits his target, then there'll be a murder to solve."

Matt sighed.

"I already feel like I'm trying to solve a murder that hasn't happened yet…and there's no body."

C.J. knew the feeling.

"It's not going to happen," she said, "We will find him and this time when he goes to prison he'll be staying there."

Matt didn't look so sure about that.

"I just don't know how much his father's been helping him from the grave."

C.J. knew it'd be safer to overestimate Duval than underestimate him which meant that the bulk of his estate could have wound up in his son's hands and thus his disposal.

"Maybe it's his father who's still calling the shots with the hits," Matt said, "We know he tried to carry out business in prison."

C.J. nodded.

"Yeah…he tried to hire a guard to poison Carla's food," she said, "as payback for her testimony."

Matt grew silent and she knew his mind was working quickly.

"We're going to find him Houston," she said, "We're already a step ahead of the police and the feds…they still haven't decided whether or not he was on an assignment or just playing tourist yet."

Matt knew that wasn't far from the truth.

"Hoyt's frustrated with them too but he doesn't know what to do about it."

C.J. sighed.

"He's got you…and Roy what else does he need?"

Matt shook his head.

"That's not going to be enough to get us more than started. But we'll worry about that later. How's the Johnson merger coming along?"

She pulled up the folder quickly enough.

"I'll tell you in a minute."

Just like that he'd shut her out of the Duval investigation but she had a strategy of her own to put into use.

Starting even before the gala.


	16. Chapter 16

C.J. had to get to Roberto's studio for her dancing class but she made a stop first. She drove her car back to the deserted alley where she'd confronted Duval Jr. before he got away. There were dumpsters some overfilled with trash spilling out into the street and stairs leading to the back entrances of several stores. She had parked her car on the street and walked into the alley, not sure of what she was looking for exactly.

It'd be a long shot but maybe she'd see some signs of Duval Jr. Things had gotten so fast and furious between them in the alley. They'd been shooting at each other that maybe he dropped something as he fled.

She looked down on the ground around the dumpsters but couldn't spot anything obvious. Her earlier meeting with Courtney Garner remained on her mind. She certainly hadn't ever expected to see her again but she'd popped up again and wanted to partner up with C.J. to find Duval Jr. C.J. just had a difficult time believing that because of how she'd acted the last time she'd seen her at the writers' conference. She'd smacked Matt right across his face when he had been investigating a murder and C.J. had wanted to hit her right back but of course she didn't do that.

Still she knew better than to trust the mystery writer who after all confessed that she had worked on Duval Sr. when he'd wanted to write his memoirs before his death. She didn't even want to think about that, what would ever happen if the book saw print. Would it be a best seller or fade into obscurity? She couldn't even begin to guess given the reading habits of the public.

Something caught her eye and she saw a photo on the ground. She picked it up and dusted it off to get a better look.

Her eyes widened. She had seen the photo before when she'd been doing research on the computer back at the office in the most extreme of circumstances. It'd been back when she and Matt had thought they were going to a party in the honor of the vice president. Only someone had sent them a bogus telegram to lure them into a trap that had been elaborately set up in the penthouse suite. An eclectic collection of guests had been invited as well and it'd taken her and Matt along with Murray most of the night to figure out who was trying to kill them off.

One of the few survivors of the party from Hell appeared in this faded photo. Clover, the blonde busty woman who'd tried to kiss up Matt when he'd first arrived at the party. She'd done all kinds of things in her life filled with adventure and traveling the world looking for challenges and ways to spend her money. Here, she sat in what looked like an Indy car at a racetrack in Monaco. She'd just won a very prestigious race and in fact had spent the evening celebrating with Matt who had also been in Monte Carlo on business.

What was a photo of her doing in the middle of an alley in Hollywood? An alley that Duval Jr. had been using to try and escape so that he would avoid capture before trying to carry out his hit… C.J. looked around and noticed that the police had picked up the bullet casings as evidence and any other objects that might have been there from her encounter with the assassin.

She didn't know where Clover was right now but knew she had a cottage in Venice Beach. Should she go visit her with her questions or do more research? And what about Matt, should she tell him?

No, she figured that he and Roy would be busy trying to help Hoyt track down Duval Jr. She could tackle this by herself. After all, she didn't know if Clover was necessarily connected to the assassin in any way. Maybe her picture wound up in the alley for a different reason.

She kept looking to see if she'd find anything else interesting that Duval Jr. left behind.

* * *

Matt looked over at Roy who was examining some information that Hoyt had sent them on the investigation. He saw that C.J.'s statement had been taken and that they had found some evidence in the alley including the shell casings. Those fired by C.J. but also those likely from Duval's own gun. When he thought again about what could have happened…but then he remembered that she knew how to take care of herself.

"Anything else come up?"

Roy shook his head.

"No trace of him ever coming into the country," Roy said, "He must have bought his way inside."

"If his father left him his assets that weren't frozen but hidden in some account…I can see that happening."

"Maybe but there must be some record somewhere," Roy said, "If it's only an offshore bank account."

Mat leaned back in his own chair and punched a couple buttons in the keyboard.

"Duval Sr.'s death certificate said complications from cancer," Matt said, "but it's not clear where his body wound up being interred."

"Duval Jr. might be able to answer that," Roy said, "I'm assuming someone checked his vital signs to make sure he was dead."

Matt had wondered the same thing but then he read that someone had signed off on it and that Duval's body had been cremated not long after it'd been claimed.

"I think this answers that question."

Roy continued reading further in his own paperwork.

"Mexico…Canada…all the main airports," he said, "No trace at him at all."

That didn't surprise Matt because he'd remembered how wily his father had been and he'd no doubt taught his son well but it wouldn't matter because they were going to catch up with him before he hit his target.

"Any word from C.J…?"

Matt looked over at his uncle.

"No…but she's got some errands to do before she goes to her salsa class."

Roy suppressed a smile.

"The one with Roberto right…?"

Matt nodded.

"He helped her chase Duval Jr. during the parade by loaning his float," he said, "I had no idea so much had changed."

"With what, with C.J…?"

Matt sighed.

"I hadn't meant to push her on the sidelines."

Roy paused a long moment.

"I hadn't either Matlock," he said, "I know it started when I moved to L.A."

Matt shook his head.

"It was my fault not yours," he said, "It was great adding you to the team with your training and skills. I didn't mean for you to replace her."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Matt just looked at him.

"I've tried talking to her but she's got it in her head that she wants to have a baby…all by herself."

"You mean without you."

Matt just stared at his uncle without blinking.

"What do you mean by that?"

Roy sighed as if he were trying to be patient with his nephew.

"All she wanted was for you to accept her decision," he said, "You don't have to do anything else."

Matt got up to pour himself a drink.

"I just wish she'd think it through…"

"I think she has," Roy said, "You were gone for a few months and that's a lot of time right there."

Matt returned to his seat.

"I don't know if I can accept it Uncle Roy," he said, "I care about her and this decision she made is going to change her whole life."

"Having children will do that but C.J. never rushes into anything and I know she wouldn't have decided this unless she'd thought long and hard about it."

Matt wanted to believe him but he still was so worried about it.

"I know…but I also know she grew up without her parents and maybe that has something to do with this…decision."

"Maybe…but that doesn't matter," Roy said, "It's her decision and I think our job is just to accept it and support her."

Matt knew that his uncle was right but accepting it, that proved to be difficult.

* * *

C.J. drove down PCH towards Venice Beach, trying to find Clover's cottage. She still wondered what she'd say to her if she were home. After all, they didn't know each other that well but she knew she needed some answers about how Clover's photo wound up in the alley where C.J. had tangled with Duval Jr.

What if Clover were the target?

That could be it but she couldn't get why. Maybe when she talked to her…but maybe it was that Clover harbored some secrets about the Duvall family.

Just like C.J. did.


	17. Chapter 17

Elise called her just before she got out of the car to head towards Ginger's bungalow.

"I'll call you back," she said, "I've got to drop in on someone."

"Okay but you're going to Roberto's studio for class tonight aren't you?"

C.J. looked down the deserted street lined with bungalows that faced off towards the beach on the other side of them.

"I wouldn't miss it," she said, "Besides I owe him for the other night."

Elise chuckled.

"He'll make you pay him back you know," she said, "and then you'll wonder what you got out of it."

C.J. started walking down the street checking out the addresses.

"He's not that bad…well maybe sometimes but if it hadn't been for him and his float, I'd have lost Duval sooner than I did."

Elise paused.

"Maybe that would have been better," she said, "You almost got killed."

"I can handle myself," C.J. said, "I qualify on the range every month, just hoping I never have to use it."

"But you did…really C.J. is this the kind of life you want to bring a baby into?"

C.J. sighed as she kept her eye on the houses.

"Hey that's not fair," she said, "I could get hit by a car crossing the street."

Elise didn't relent but then they'd had this conversation in other ways about her line of work. About how dangerous it was, anytime she got more than a scratch from a case.

"Yeah that's true but most of us don't have to worry about being shot at by assassins and terrorists."

C.J. spotted the address she'd been looking for and headed in that direction.

"Okay…you got a point but I got to go now," she said, "I'll talk to you later…bye…"

She clicked off her phone feeling somewhat relieved. She'd see her later at the studio and then afterward for margaritas at their favorite hangout. But first she had her job to do which was to find out why Clover's photo had wound up in the same place of the shootout between her and Duval. She found the walkway dividing the yard in half with roses growing on each side in different shades. The house had a light inside so she hoped that Clover might be home.

After ringing the doorbell, she heard activity in the house and the door opened. A man with salt and pepper hair stood in front of her frowning at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm here to see Clover," she said, "I'm a friend of a friend of hers from way back in her auto racing days."

His face didn't change.

"That doesn't tell me much," he said, "Besides Clover doesn't hang with that crowd anymore. She's a businesswoman now."

Oh yeah she owned a nightclub and restaurant didn't she? C.J. remembered reading about it in the entertainment section of the newspaper but couldn't recall its name.

"Is she here?"

He folded his beefy arms.

"Maybe…who are you again?"

"I didn't tell you but my name is C.J. Parsons. I'm an associate of Matt Houston who's known her a long time."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that question. Matt hadn't elaborated on what their relationship had been but the way that Clover had kissed them at that deadly party, they had obviously been very close at one time.

"She's too busy to talk to you right now. We're getting ready to head out…"

C.J. wondered if he were her current boyfriend, the way he acted but then she saw a familiar woman walked towards the door adjusting an earring. She smiled when she saw C.J. standing there.

"It's you…the young woman who's Matt's secretary?"

C.J. forced a smile.

"His associate and partner," she said, "I remember you from the party."

Clover made a face.

"Oh that…what a night…never a dull moment though right…?"

No, C.J. guessed not but people had died in brutal and bizarre fashions as predicted by one of the guests there. Only one of the deaths had been faked by the man who had engineered an intricate plot of revenge against everyone there except her and Murray.

"So why are you here? I don't see Matt with you."

"I need to talk with you."

C.J. eyed the bodyguard.

"Alone…please it won't take much of your time."

Clover paused and then nodded.

"Okay…I have some time," she said, "what's this about?"

C.J. waited until the hulking guy had left them and Clover led her to what looked like her entertainment room filled with a stereo system lining the entire wall and a flat screen almost as large. Photographs of herself and other celebrities hung on whatever space remained. She sat in one of the plush chairs while Clover sat across from her.

"Does this have to do with that party?"

C.J. shook her head and pulled a photo out of her purse, sliding it on the table towards Clover who picked it up. She frowned at C.J. after looking at it.

"Okay this is me winning that race in Monaco years back," she said, "It'd been in every newspaper around the world…and at the party too when Matt used his computer."

C.J. nodded.

"I found it far away from the office or any newspaper."

"Where…?"

"In the middle of an alley in Hollywood after the big parade there," C.J. said, "the same place where I chased a man who I recognized as an assassin."

Clover just looked at her.

"You can't be serious," she said, "I was at the parade and I didn't know anything about it."

"It didn't interrupt it," C.J. said, "although I chased the man onto a float and then picked him up in an alley near the end of the route."

"I see…well did he have my picture?"

"Not that I found…until I was at the alley earlier today and saw it on the ground."

"Well then it might just have been dropped by anyone," she said, "Like I said, every newspaper and a lot of magazines too. Maybe someone saved it for some reason."

C.J. just looked across at her.

"The man I chased into the alley, who got away from me was Marquis Duval Sr."

She saw the reaction on Clover's face immediately. She didn't even try to hide it.

"You know him?"

Clover looked more flustered than C.J. had ever seen her.

"I…I didn't know him," she said, "I knew of him but I read somewhere he was in prison and that it had to do with Matt."

C.J. nodded.

"Houston saw him try to shoot a senator at a gala," she said, "He chased him and struggled with him on the ground but the man shot him to get away."

"So he got away then?"

"No…the police caught him but he'd been wearing a disguise and well, Matt was the only one who could ID him as the shooter and he did."

Clover shrugged.

"Then he put a hit man away, good for him."

"His father tried to get his son released by coercing Matt to change his testimony using me to get him to agree to it. He'd hijacked our jet and took us to an island where he lived with a band of terrorists."

Clover just seemed to be processing the information. C.J. couldn't read much into it.

"They were both caught and were given long prison terms," she said, "but Duval Sr. got sick and before he died, his son was given a furlough to see him. He used it to escape and hasn't been seen since…except by me the night of the parade."

"Oh my god…he's a hit man right? And if he had that picture of me you found…then I must be his target."

C.J. watched the concern on her face but she didn't want her to panic.

"It's not a certainty that you were his intended target that night."

"But it's a possibility right and that's enough for me," Clover said, "I knew his father way back…when I was starting out on the racing circuit. He was younger then, handsome but very ardent about what he believed in and what he'd do to get it."

"Where did you meet him?"

Clover shrugged.

"I don't remember where exactly but well, I'd rather not remember," she said, "It wasn't a long chapter in my life and not worth remembering."

C.J. picked up a thread of angst in her voice but didn't know what to make of it.

"Anything you can tell me about the time you spent with him," she said, "could make the difference in locating his target and stopping him from killing someone."

Irritation laced Clover's features.

"Like I said, it's not a period of time worth remembering," she said, "Now like Bruno told you, we're off to do some errands. I'll walk you to the door."

C.J. knew the woman was dismissing her and she still harbored questions. She knew that there were some ties between Clover and the older Duval and that there'd been pain in the woman's voice just now.

"I'll go now but can we talk later?"

Clover started to shake her head but stopped.

"I'll think about it," she said, "I know how to get in touch with you…you're in the same building right?"

"Yes…but let me give you my cell…"

"You don't want Matt to know about this," Clover said, "is that it?"

C.J. paused because that was only partly true. She didn't want to bring him in on this away from his busy schedule with Roy and the task force headed by Hoyt. If something panned from it, then she'd alert him. She took out one of her cards and handed it to Clover.

"It's got the number on it," she said, "Call me at any time."

She left Clover not long after that carrying a lot of questions inside her head.

* * *

Matt got off the phone with Hoyt. Roy looked at him expectantly.

"Any news…?"

Matt joined him on the chaise in the lounge area.

"Forensics are back on the bullets pulled out of the wooden staircase on one of the buildings," he said, "The ones that must have just missed C.J."

He couldn't get it out of his head what could have happened to her yet she claimed it didn't bother her. She'd go to her dance class and then out for a bit with Elise but had promised to call him so he'd know she made it there safely. She had granted him that concession since the night of the parade. Matt didn't know for certain whether or not Duval would try to come after her because she'd been the only witness to him so far. But if he had made any threats towards C.J., he knew she'd tell him.

"Also they did get an eyewitness who described a man running down the street that's across the lot…but he didn't get a good enough view for a positive ID."

Matt figured as much given it was late at night and the lighting in that area of town left large shadows.

"Did they get a statement anyway?"

Matt nodded.

"He'll bring us the latest file work to look at," he said, "but we're running cold on this one. I thought something would show up in the computer networks but it's like he's a ghost."

Roy nodded.

"Typical for a Duval….I remember the grandfather, Francois Duval who was an operative for the Soviets until he died."

Matt hadn't known about Duval Sr.'s own father.

"Although I don't think he was a die in the wool Communist," Roy continued, "I think he just wanted the money…most of which was led to his son Marquis. He had a brother, can't recall the name but he died as a teenager."

Matt sighed.

"I thought we were done with them two years ago," he said, "now we've got one of them running loose around here in L.A. again."

"We'll get him," Roy said, "They all get caught sooner or later. They're an arrogant bunch and that's what slips them up."

Matt hoped so because they still had no idea who was the target and where to even look. In the meantime, out there a hired killer lurked waiting the next opportunity on his own schedule to fulfill his contract.

And who hired him? That was an unanswered question too.


	18. Chapter 18

C.J. and Elise were at their favorite hangout downing some margaritas and filling up with street tacos. They'd worked off a lot of energy in Robert's dance class, and when C.J. had finished the last number he had them do, she'd been worn out like a rag and famished to boot.

She'd loved her dance class. It allowed her to drain herself of all the tension of a day's worth of work. Roberto had been a very demanding but patient teacher to his students and C.J. knew that she'd come a long way in her lessons. She'd signed up for his class when a friend of hers handed her a flier for it after C.J. had finished another long afternoon inside a courtroom waiting to be heard by a judge on one of the takeovers that Murray had authorized involving Houston Enterprises.

Her conversation with Clover had puzzled her and she didn't know if Clover had been the intended target of Duval because after all, it could have been him that dropped the photo of her in the alley. But it could have been someone else, anyone else who'd been there at some point in time. But if it had been him that dropped it, then Clover's life could very well be in danger.

Maybe she should have run this all by Matt or at least told him but she knew that he and Roy kept very busy helping out Hoyt's task force and she hadn't wanted to interrupt them with what likely was a false lead. Still it was all so mysterious.

But now she didn't want to think about work, she just wanted to relax, listen to good music and sip some margaritas after a dance class as rigorous as her kickboxing sessions.

"So when you planning on having this baby of yours," Elise said, "You got it marked on your calendar yet?"

C.J. sipped her drink while thinking up an answer. She really hadn't been working on any of the finite details of her plan yet.

"I'm not sure yet," she said, "I'm still researching my options. Houston wants to help me check out the…clinics when I decide to do that."

Elise chuckled.

"That's going to be something to see," she said, "I can imagine how that's going to go given he's not thrilled about your idea in the first place."

C.J. bristled at that. Yeah, Elise had been right about that but she knew that Matt would come around and she hadn't asked him to do anything, just accept it.

"He offered and I haven't decided to accept it yet."

"You should…you need an extra pair of eyes and some common sense in there with you," Elise said, "and he does care about you an awful lot."

C.J. knew that but she didn't know whether Matt would help or hinder her quest.

"So you're definitely doing AI and not a one night stand?"

C.J. blinked her eyes and took another sip of her drink.

"The former…as soon as I find the right candidate," she said, "It's not that complicated really. It's just a simple outpatient procedure."

Elise rolled her eyes.

"I can tell you having been a surrogate, that's the only simple part of it."

C.J. sighed.

"It's not the same," she said, "It's my baby and I'm going to raise it."

"Alone…"

C.J. paused.

"Unless I meet someone later on that can love the both of us, then yeah…alone."

Elise shook her head at her friend.

"It's going to be more complicated than you think," she said, "and I just hope you're going into this with your eyes open, that's all."

C.J. looked at her directly.

"I am…come on don't give me a hard time about it," she said, "It's enough that Houston's doing that."

"So he's asking you some tough questions," Elise said, "If you don't want to answer them maybe you should think about it."

"Believe me I am. I've put a lot of thinking into this when Houston was gone those months," C.J. said, "but it's what I really want to do."

Elise finished off her shot glass before picking up another taco off the plate.

"Okay then, you don't need my permission," she said, "So you're going to that gala tomorrow?"

C.J. grimaced.

"Yeah, don't have a date," she said, "but it's business for me anyway. It's rumored that Duval's going to meet his contact there."

"You're kidding right? Why would he do that in the middle of a huge social event?"

C.J. shrugged.

"Maybe it's less obvious when you think about it," she said, "Besides he's an expert when it comes to disguises. If he shows up, no one will notice."

"Are you sure it'll be safe?"

C.J. nodded.

"He's not going to do anything that'll draw attention to himself," she said, "He'll do his business and then leave."

"Does Matt know about his meeting?"

C.J. got a refill on her margarita.

"No…I haven't told him yet," she said, "He's been busy with his uncle and Lt. Hoyt on the task force to find Duval."

"You should tell him," Elise said, "You'll need his help if something does happen and what if Duval sees him and does something? Didn't he shoot him last time?"

"That's because Houston tried to stop him from killing the senator. He's not going to do anything that will jeopardize him from fulfilling his contract."

"You know who he's been hired to kill yet?"

C.J. shook her head.

"I've got no idea…and there might not be much time to find out," she said, "I think knowing who will be the key to catching him."

"Why not just notify the police about tomorrow?"

C.J. had considered that carefully before she'd made her decision.

"It won't work," she said, "There's no guarantee he'll show and if he does, he's sharp enough to cherry pick through the crowd and find them."

Elise shook her head.

"I'm glad my work's less complicated than yours," she said, "and less dangerous."

C.J. took another sip from her glass.

"It's not that dangerous most of the time," she said, "I'm mostly out of the field now since Houston's uncle's doing that part of it now. The worst thing that can happen to me is that I get a paper cut."

Elise didn't seem so sure.

"Then why are you doing this C.J.," she asked, "Why not let Matt and his uncle help you? Matt's coming anyway isn't he? Why can't you let him in on your plan?"

C.J. sighed.

"I told you…there might not be anything to this and I don't want to get him involved without being sure."

Elise grabbed another taco and took a bite out of it.

"I don't understand you," she said, "Put yourself in a potentially dangerous situation but then want to spare him from it. I mean I know you're very close friends but isn't that just taking it a bit far?"

C.J. shook her head.

"No it's the right decision to make," she said, "But he'll be at the party in case something does happen."

Elise furrowed her brow.

"Like if he decides to take everyone hostage instead?"

C.J. ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't be dramatic Elise. Duval's going to have his meeting with his contact and get out of there just as quick. No one's going to notice."

"I hope you're right about that," Elise said, "for your sake."

* * *

Matt hung up the phone. He glanced over at Roy who looked at him. Amusement flashed in his eyes.

"Was that Ginger?"

Matt nodded.

"She's going with you tomorrow night?"

Matt nodded again.

"Does she know your plans?"

Matt looked innocent.

"What plans?"

Roy gave him that knowing look.

"That you're making sure she doesn't get herself into trouble," he said, "You should know better than that."

"I'm doing anything like that," Matt said, "but I know she's not telling me everything."

"She's saved your life as much as vice versa," Roy said, "You need to get her some credit. Whatever she's got planned she'll tell you when she's ready."

Matt shook his head.

"I don't get it. She didn't tell me about this baby plan while she was still considering it," he said, "Only after she made her decision."

"Without your permission…?"

Matt sighed.

"It's not that," he said, "I just wish she told me."

"You were gone Matlock," Roy said, "Out finding yourself remember?"

Yeah he did and so much had happened while he'd been gone. But had he really expected everything else to stand still, for his friends like C.J. to wait until he came back to make any decisions about their own lives?

Logic and reason didn't change the way he felt. Roy got up and patted Matt on the shoulder.

"I'm going to be going to Catalina with Olivia tomorrow," he said, "Have a good time at the gala and don't give C.J. a hard time."

Matt just watched his uncle walk out the room before he returned to planning how he was going to handle tomorrow night.


	19. Chapter 19

C.J. spent the rest of the night trying to rope a date for the gala. She just needed a man to escort her to the gala who would be happy enough to just have a good time and stay in the background while she scoped out the scene for Duval.

She didn't have a Rolodex like Matt but she did have a few male friends she could call. Only most of them were busy so she went through her list quickly. She sighed thinking that was somewhat a sad state of affairs. But then she came down to the last name on the list and it was…a blast from the past.

"Jerry…oh yes I remember…"

He'd been a guy she'd hung out for a while a couple years ago but they'd fallen out of touch. He was the assistant manager of one of the top jewelry shops on Rodeo Drive. They'd gone to a few parties together and dinner several times.

Once she'd gone out with him to Mama's restaurant to get information for Matt about whether or not a collection of jewelry was the genuine article or an exercise in imitation. She hadn't known where Matt was until a plant on a trellis started whispering to her and it turned out that Matt had staked her out from a nearby table. She'd had to accidently spill something on Jerry to get him out of the room.

He'd been a good sport about their date that was filled with mishaps and had been done under false pretenses on her part even though she thought him cute. But there was one aspect of her flirtation with Jerry that had driven Matt crazy. That had been the in joke between them about the green ducks. Oh the two of them knew what they meant but Matt had pestered her about it for the rest of that case until suddenly he had just…stopped.

Rumor had it that it had something to do with Mama Novelli. She missed the mother of the lieutenant that had been one of their closest friends and wondered what she would think of her plan to have a baby on her own. Then again…probably better that she didn't know. C.J. didn't think that Mama would approve of her having a baby without marrying the father first. Mama was nothing if not old fashioned and very traditional in her beliefs.

Anyway, Jerry had been surprised to hear from her but had accepted her date, not thinking it odd at all that he was being asked out by a woman who he'd barely seen in two years. He'd pick her up at her house and they'd drive on over to the hotel where the gala took place. She didn't tell him anything about her real reason for going because it'd just complicate things.

"Oh C.J. it's been so long since I've seen you," he said, happily, "I hope we'll have time to catch up."

"I'm sure we will…but they'll be a lot of people at the gala," she said, "Apparently everybody who's anybody in L.A. is attending."

"I know darling…but that doesn't matter as long as we'll be going together."

She thought that he sounded a bit too eager to go out with her and she felt a pang of guilt. She'd picked out her dress which would be a black number with small straps just off her shoulders and she'd be able to pack her weapon in her clutch purse.

After getting off the phone with Jerry, she went to pour herself a cup of tea heated up in the microwave before heading to her computer. She'd wound down with a bath after her night out with Elise and she'd do some research time before heading off to bed.

A few keystrokes brought up what she wanted, a list of clinics where women who wanted babies went to explore the scientific route. There were even different donors with some of their qualifications listed online assigned numbers as part of keeping them anonymous. Plenty of candidates with in a variety of different academic fields, professional athletes and even several Nobel Prize winners. She didn't know if she wanted to go quite that far. Her child didn't have to be a genius or look like a model, the qualities that she wanted…weren't on any of these lists. But more likely than not, they were included on the more in depth portfolios not included online.

She checked out a few more pages and then her phone rang again. She picked it up and saw it was Matt.

"What is it?"

"Just checking…to make sure you got home safely."

She clicked a few more keys to get to the next page where there were more mini profiles included for preview. One of them featured a gold medalist in pole vaulting in the Olympics but didn't mention which one of course.

"Houston…no need to worry I'm fine," she said, "Elise and I didn't stay too long at the club and I'm here doing some…work."

"You still going to the gala tomorrow night?"

"Of course…and I got a date," she said, "Jerry's taking me."

She heard the pause on the other end.

"Jerry?"

Matt had clearly forgotten all about him.

"You know Jerry…the manager of the jewelry store where Ramona bought hers at," C.J. said, "I hadn't seen him in a while."

"You mean Jerry of the green ducks?"

She heard a hint of humor and reproach in his voice.

"Yes…that Jerry. He's going to be my date at the gala. I hope you can be nice to him."

A brief pause elapsed.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm sure he's a nice guy," Matt said, "By the way he's not…"

"Oh no Houston, I'm not picking a guy I know personally," she said, "It's way more complicated that way. I did tell you I'm going the AI route."

"I told you that I wanted to be there when you checked out the clinics," he said, "C.J. I just want to make sure you go someplace safe."

"I'll be fine Houston but thanks," she said, "I'm researching them online right now."

A much longer pause followed.

"You mean you're researching possible daddies?"

He didn't sound pleased but she really didn't want to get into it with him.

"Yes Houston…that's exactly what I'm doing," she said, "You taking Ginger tomorrow night right?"

A much safer topic for both of them.

"Yes I am," he said, "She's recovered from the night of the parade."

"That's good…she seems…interesting," she said, "You like her?"

"I like her fine…as a date but I think she's more into my credit line than into me."

C.J. figured as much but then being a multi-millionaire meant attracting some women who wanted to marry for money.

"You'll have a good time," she said, "You always do."

"What about you and…Jerry?"

She chuckled.

"He's a lot of fun Houston," she said, "but we're just going together as friends."

Matt sighed.

"I'll be checking out a lead on Duval tomorrow."

That perked her interest.

"What kind of lead?"

"He's in town but we don't know where he's been hanging his hat."

She thought about telling about him being at the gala but she didn't know for sure and didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Hotel, motel, inn…boarding house…family or friends about covers it," she said, "oh yeah and a yacht if he's got a slip at the marina."

"He's been elusive so far."'

"You're telling me Houston," She said, "I saw that when I chased after him at the parade. He's not lost a step since he's been out of circulation."

"We still don't know his target."

She paused a moment.

"Houston…you know Clover don't you?"

"Of course I do…we went way back before that party from hell."

She hesitated again.

"I went back to the alley where I lost Duval and I found a photo of her after winning that big Monte Carlo race."

"I was there when she won that," he said, "We went to a party afterward. What would her photo be doing there? Unless…"

"Houston I don't know if it has anything to do with Duval," she said, "It could be something else."

"It could be that she's the target," he said, "I wonder who'd try to hire Duval to kill her."

C.J. didn't know how to answer that question and she wasn't sure that Clover was on his hit list but still finding the photo not to mention that Clover knew Duval Sr.

"She knew him Houston," she said, "Not the son but the father."

"How…?"

"Back when he was younger," she said, "very fervent about his beliefs. She didn't give me much in the way of details just that it wasn't a pleasant part of her life."

Matt appeared to digest that.

"Maybe I'll have a talk with her," he said, "If she's the target we need to protect her…and be ready for Duval to show up."

She bit her lip about the gala.

"She's out nearby where you live," she said, "in Venice Beach."

"I'll talk to her in the morning," he said, "Well I've got some work to do before I turn in…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Houston…"

They parted company soon after that and she finished her tea going to bed. Guilt nagged at her that she didn't tell him about Duval meeting his contact at the gala.

But she knew she wouldn't know if that were true for sure until she saw him.


	20. Chapter 20

C.J. walked into the posh hotel with her date, Jerry who had brought his usual sense of humor with him. They'd always had a good time at parties together and he would keep the evening light until she had to get down to business.

If Duval managed to show his face here….though would she be able to recognize his disguise?

She looked around the entry way that led into one of the opulent ballrooms. It was very lavishly decorated and there were buffet tables filled with food and drink. A orchestra played on the stage, mostly easy flowing tunes from a different era.

Guests congregated around the room talking while hitting the buffet. She didn't see Matt anywhere and figured that Ginger being more than a little high maintenance probably hadn't finished getting herself accessorized yet. She didn't see any signs of Duval either but then he could be anywhere or nowhere near here depending on his plans. Courtney stood by the punch bowl talking with a man who C.J. recognized as a famous actor who'd been on many a magazine cover.

She hoped that Courtney wouldn't see her right away. She wanted to have time to scan the setting to see where'd the best place for two people not wanting to be seen to conduct a meeting.

"You want something stronger than punch?"

She smiled at Jerry.

"Maybe some white wine," she said, "I'll be right back."

She left the ballroom and went into one of the hallways past the restrooms towards the French doors which led to a garden outside. She knew that it was mainly roses in different shades mixed in with other exotic flowers. A gazebo and a fountain lit up at night served as centerpieces to the gardens.

The summer heat took until long after sunset to dissipate and she felt tempted to go outside and take a stroll but she had work to do. So she headed back to the ballroom and nearly ran smack into Courtney.

"Oh there you are," the mystery novelist said, "I thought you'd be late."

C.J. forced a smile.

"No…my date picked me up and got me here right on schedule," she said, "he's over there by the bar."

Courtney looked and saw Jerry picking up a wine glass along with his own drink.

"Charming…I saw him coming in," she said, "He's quite the funny guy."

"He's a lot of fun. He works in the jewelry business," C.J. said, "You might want to use him to research one of your books."

Courtney waved her hand.

"Oh everyone wants to be an inspiration for one of my books," she said, "You know the offer's still open for Matt to help me if he changes his mind."

C.J. pursed her lips in amusement.

"I wouldn't count on that," she said, "He's got no real desire to be slapped around by you."

Courtney shrugged.

"Oh I'm passed that phase," she said, "I'm not angry with him anymore as I've decided to move on and since I've worked on the Duval memoir…"

Oh that, C.J. thought. She didn't want to hear any more about it. She didn't care about the life of the late terrorist leader who had kidnapped her and Matt and held her captive in his compound on a tropical island. After she and Matt had turned the tables on him and his followers, she'd just wanted to leave and let Vince and the cavalry mop it up. So Matt had arranged it with Vince so he and C.J. could get on his jet and fly on out of there.

They'd flown to Houston to stay for a couple of days before heading back to L.A.

"You want an autographed copy when it comes out in print?"

C.J. just looked at Courtney and shook her head.

"I'll pass on that," she said, "I don't even want to read it."

Courtney watched as Jerry came up to both of them and handed C.J. a glass of wine.

"Did I miss anything?"

He sipped his own scotch awaiting an answer from the two women who looked at each other quietly. Then C.J. smiled.

"No…we're just catching up," she said, "Courtney was part of a case Houston and I worked on…"

Jerry smiled.

"C.J. and I ran into each other on one of her cases," he said, "The one involving the famous actress Ramona."

Courtney digested that.

"I think she got cast in a movie based on one of my books," she said, "A very shrewd and talented woman who lost most of her family. I heard her daughter got committed in an asylum for delusions not long ago."

C.J. had heard about that but the girl had imagined that she had been conversing with her deceased twin brother in dreams before her psychotic breakdown. Ramona had taken it hard but her husband had been there to comfort her and soon enough she'd gone back to work in front of the camera.

Jerry nodded.

"I was a big fan of her back in the day," he said, "There are quite a few famous actors here."

C.J. smiled.

"Why don't you go mill around a bit," she said, "I'll see you. Courtney and I want to catch up."

Jerry didn't look upset and after giving her a quick peck on the cheek he took off to go talk to a man who played quarterback on a team that just won the Super Bowl.

Courtney sipped her own drink.

"So how is this going to go down?"

C.J. just looked at her.

* * *

Matt finally got Ginger into the car after she had kept him waiting while she fixed her hair for the umpteenth time. She decided to wear it above the nape of her neck in a tight bun rather than loose around her face.

When they arrived, Ginger had been clinging to his arm and smiling brightly as the cameras clicked and flashbulbs erupted around them as they strolled down the red carpet.

Her favorite part of the event and as soon as they got inside the hotel lobby she decided to go talk to some of her friends who were models leaving Matt alone. He scanned the room and saw C.J. talking to someone who looked a lot like…no it couldn't be but it was indeed…

Courtney Garner the mystery writer who'd slapped him twice while he and C.J. had been solving the murder of another novelist. Courtney had been a suspect and then her clandestine lover. She hadn't been a happy camper during most of that investigation which led to Matt having to arrest one of his closest friends for murder.

Now she was back but then given that this was one of the top galas of the social season, he shouldn't be too surprised. Garner had seen her star rise in the past couple of years since he'd last seen her and she'd had a couple of her books made into movies.

C.J. looked beautiful as she always did wearing a dress that likely would attract the attention of every guy in the room. Not that she'd notice of course but he did…and she did enjoy the attention. But she kept a part of her guarded with many of the men that she dated. Some of them had come to Matt for advice on how to penetrate that guard and had assumed he'd tell them but Matt knew there were no shortcuts with a woman like her. She had to allow people into where they'd really get to know her on her own timetable.

There was no rushing her. He saw that Jerry had left her alone with Courtney and that puzzled him as he knew that C.J. and Courtney were hardly friends. There had to be more to their reunion than appeared. But C.J. hadn't mentioned to Matt that she'd seen Courtney since that case they'd both worked on had been solved.

Not that she told him everything lately. But he'd been so busy with the caseload and with his uncle out investigating them. She'd spent most of her time in the background in the offices or court. He came back from his sabbatical wanting to change that but he didn't know where to start.

And then this whole situation with Duval Jr. had blown up with him showing up here to kill some unknown person. Matt felt that they were all going against the clock to figure out the name of his target before he did his hit.

Ginger wandered up to him.

"Matt, you want to go talk to the Carlos the famous movie producer?"

He shook his head.

"I'll pass…"

She pouted.

"You're not any fun," she said, "I want to get my new career off the ground and this is a good place to network."

"Then you should do it," he said, "I've got to go talk to someone…"

Ginger frowned looking where Matt's eyes were focused.

"Oh C.J…really she's got a date…"

Matt knew that but he also knew that they were both just friends or that's how it had been a couple years earlier.

"Who's that woman?"

Matt thought the answer to be more complicated than he wanted to be right now. He still didn't know why C.J. and Courtney were hanging out together but he wanted to find out.

"Excuse me…"

He headed towards them.


	21. Chapter 21

C.J. just glanced over at Courtney.

"Remember you promised…"

But watching the mystery novelist, she knew her fingers itched to slap Matt anyway. Just out of habit, she'd been so angry with him when he'd been working on that murder investigation. If Matt was concerned about being within reach of Courtney's temper, he didn't show it.

"Hello Courtney…"

She just smiled back at him.

"Matlock…you look well. I heard you've been very busy lately with your investigative work."

He nodded.

"You've become a great success," he said, "on the best sellers list."

She looked pleased with herself.

"I've branched out you know," she said, "I've started writing biographies of well known if controversial individuals."

"I didn't hear that."

He glanced over at C.J. and she didn't look too comfortable, almost on edge but it didn't take away from how beautiful she looked in her dress.

Courtney looked happy enough to continue, her hands safely relaxed at her sides.

"Yes I just finished a book that's going to be explosive when it hits the stands," she said, "I've sold hundreds of advanced copies."

"Who was your subject?"

She smiled widely.

"Marquis Duval Sr."

Matt's face looked incredulous.

"You've got to be kidding," he said, "He's just a terrorist leader who died in prison of some illness. All he did was kill people."

Courtney shrugged.

"Yes I know…some innocent…some not so much," she said, "But I found him an interesting subject and he left me the location of his private journals."

Matt looked puzzled.

"He kept journals?"

C.J. didn't wonder at his confusion. Duval Sr. just hadn't appeared to be the literary type. face looked incredulous.

"Yes he did…of most of his life," she said, "You know he had affairs with some well known women in the different arenas he frequented. He had a son, his namesake who was in prison serving time until recently."

Matt grimaced.

"Yeah until he got out on a furlough and dropped out of sight after seeing his father."

Courtney nodded.

"His son was his pride and joy even when he did careless things like getting arrested," she said, "but I imagine you know more about that than I do. Now apparently he's been spotted in L.A. by your associate here."

C.J. didn't like being referred to in the third person by someone like Courtney who had never impressed her.

"I chased after him, I got close to him but he got away," she said, "The police will catch up to him."

She shot a look at Courtney who just gave a slight shrug back. Matt didn't need to know the details about what might happen tonight if the information provided by Courtney about Duval Jr. proved to be true.

"Maybe…but his father what a colorful figure," Courtney continued, "I asked him about the women in his life and he wrote all about them too. Even the one who is the mother of his son."

C.J. and Matt looked at each other. They'd never known that much about Duval Jr. though Matt had heard about his father while researching the family after the son had shot him. Matt knew he had to testify against him and wanted to know what he faced. Unfortunately, the father forced his hand not long after that and used C.J. as a bargaining chip.

"Who is Duval Jr.'s mother," she asked.

Courtney smiled.

"It's in one of the journals but I haven't gotten to it yet," she said, "but with his son running around loose, this will be great promotion for my book."

C.J. just rolled her eyes at Courtney's idea of getting rich off of a dangerous man running around trying to kill people. But she wondered what the son thought of his father's tell all book. She wondered if he knew the truth about his mother, whether Duval had left him the answer to that question before he died…rather than just handed it off to Courtney to go hunt down inside some journal.

"He told me about all his exploits, Courtney said, "The women in his bed and how they marveled at his…talents."

C.J. wasn't interested in hearing about the man who'd kept her captive so she kept a keen eye out for any sign that his son might have arrived at the gala. She wondered what disguise he'd wear to keep anyone from spotting him. It wouldn't matter what he came as, guest or employee because she would pinpoint where he was at and nail him. She glanced over at Matt and wondered if she should have told him but surely he and his uncle must have a plan…even if Roy wasn't at the gala.

"Lolita was his mistress while he was at his island compound," she said, "but she was just a diversion to pass his time in exile. She was beautiful but the jealous type."

C.J. remembered the brunette woman who work the scarlet shift and had been doing her nails on the piano when she and Matt had been brought before Duval. They'd had words but she had kept that to herself. Matt nodded.

"I remember that…she wasn't charged with any crimes," he said, "They had her testify by closed circuit television and then hid her away somewhere under a new identity."

C.J. knew the U.S. Marshal's office had done that to keep her from getting iced by one of Duval's many disciples sprinkled all over the world though they had scattered when the feds had broken up his headquarters on the island several hundreds of miles off the Bahamas. She half listened to Courtney and kept an eye out for Duval.

"Yes that was true," Courtney said, "I tried to locate her to interview her for my book but no one can find her."

Hopefully Duval Jr. wouldn't try to locate his father's last known mistress. Somehow C.J. thought he had bigger priorities on his plate. But was the planned hit what was most important to him or was it just a means to increase his bankroll given that a lot of his father's bank accounts in various countries had been frozen by the feds from allowing the money to be used in the United States. That might leave Duval starving for cash at least until he slipped back into his old profession.

"I did read some journal writings about how Duval thought it amusing that she didn't like one of his female guests," Courtney said, "That was one of his last entries as a free man."

Matt knit his brows.

"Did you surrender them to the authorities?"

Courtney just smirked at him.

"As if that would happen," she said, "They can all just buy a copy of my book like everyone else."

Courtney's cavalier attitude just ticked C.J. off. Information in those journals would help save lives or track down some of the missing bodies so that loved ones could gain closure by burying them. After all, she'd been damn close to being among the missing herself…if it hadn't been for Matt coming back for her. Somehow despite all of Duval's efforts, he'd known where to find her.

Her role had been staying alive until then which hadn't been easy. But she'd put all of that behind her when she'd left the island with Matt.

Suddenly she saw a man come in with sandy hair and glasses carrying what looked like a case which might hold a musical instrument.

"Excuse me…"

She walked away from them.

"Where you going…?"

She glanced back at Matt and smiled.

"To get some fresh air," she said, "It's stuffy in here."

That was part of the truth because she didn't like where the conversation with Duval had been going. But she saw the man who just arrived heading towards not the ballroom but what looked like a study adjacent to the French doors.

As he walked down the hallway, she followed closely behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

C.J. had left Matt with Courtney not telling him anything. She'd just wanted to keep the man with the sandy hair and carrying the case in sight. He just kept his eyes focused forward as she crept behind him, until he reached the double doors.

It appeared that he was going to go out into the gardens to meet his contact. He looked around him before opening the doors and C.J. stepped inside an alcove so he wouldn't see her. Then he pushed the doors open to go outside.

She left the alcove and looked behind to see that Matt and Courtney were still talking and that so far she hadn't slapped him yet. Walking towards the doors she wondered where Duval would be heading for his clandestine meeting. When she opened the doors to look outside, she didn't see him anywhere. Damn he must have moved quickly and now she'd lost him. She kept her clutch purse in her hand with her gun inside of it. Ready to pull out and aim at him if he threatened her with some firepower of his own. Her dress allowed her to move freely and she'd worn flats in case she had to chase him again. Duval moved quickly, clearly a highly trained athlete just as he'd been in his days back at Harvard University.

A fellow alumna though they'd been in different programs. Clearly not the cream of the crop unless it'd been a degree program in terrorism but clearly his father had been using his ill gotten gains to send him to all the best schools.

"C.J…"

She looked behind to see that Matt had joined her outside. She sighed wondering what he wanted. Here she was doing some surveillance on a man who might be Duval and he'd left the party to join her.

"Where's Courtney?"

He smiled.

"I dropped her off at the punchbowl," he said, "I think she's talking up your date Jerry on her new book."

C.J. grimaced.

"The mystery novel right not the memoirs."

"I'm not sure," he said, "Listen maybe we could have that talk about how I haven't been using you in the field that much lately."

She smiled back at him.

"Houston…it's fine really," she said, "I'm busy enough doing all the legal stuff and that's what I'm trained to do right?"

He looked uncertain.

"I suppose so but you've been a great partner," he said, "Your investigative skills are better than mine and if you want to go back to doing more hands on work…"

C.J. scanned around in the darkness past the rose bushes trying to spot Duval while listening to Matt.

"I'm where I can do my best work Houston," she said, "Besides it's been really important for you to have this time to reconnect with your uncle. I know that your father would have been happy knowing that you were working together."

Matt nodded.

"I know they didn't see eye to eye on much of anything," he said, "But I'm glad they made peace of some type before my daddy died."

The wistfulness in his voice that she heard whenever he mentioned the adoptive father who'd raised him. She reached out to stroke his hair off his brow.

"I know he'd be real happy with the two of you together again."

She caught a glance of movement by the gazebo and looked past Matt. He caught her doing that and looked behind him.

"C.J. what are you doing?"

She knew she had to tell him.

"I followed him out here," she said, "The man with the glasses and the case."

Matt nodded.

"I saw him walking by," he said, "I assumed he was in the orchestra."

She paused, seeing another figure moving across on the other side of the gazebo.

"He's not Houston," she said, "I think he might be Duval Jr."

Matt blinked his eyes just looking at her in amazement.

"You know this how?"

She licked her lips thoughtfully.

"I got a tip that he might be showing up for a meeting with a contact here," she said, "but I didn't know if it was true or not."

He folded his arms.

"C.J…why didn't you tell me about it…?"

"I didn't want to give you information that might turn out to be false," she said, "I wanted to check it out and make sure myself."

He narrowed his eyes.

"What if she saw you and remembered you from the other night? What if he hurt you?"

She put a hand on her hip and just looked at him.

"Houston…I can take care of myself," she said, "Besides I wasn't going to confront him just keep an eye on him and listen in on the meeting."

Matt just stared at her in disbelief. That irritated her because did he doubt her ability to do her job? Let alone take care of herself, ironic considering all the times that she'd had to help him when he'd gotten injured on a case or nearly killed. Like the first time he crossed paths with Duval Jr.

"I'm not saying that you can't C.J…just why would you try to handle this by yourself and not ask for my help?"

She just looked at him not liking his attitude…but keeping a careful eye on the movement near the gazebo.

"Can we argue about this later," she said, "I want to get in closer…"

She started moving closer and he grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Houston…I'm fine," she said, "We've got to see what's going on and if it's him, we need to call the cops."

Matt sighed.

"There's quite a few of the brass at this gala," he said, "Capt. Stone is here and Deputy Chief Wilson."

They began to move closer to the gazebo, her in her dress and Matt in his tux which molded to his body. Like Duval, he always kept himself in top physical condition.

"How much have they had to drink already tonight?"

He just looked at her as they moved closer to the rose bushes surrounding the gazebo where they saw the outlines of two people.

"Hoyt's only one phone call away," Matt said, "Is he the one with the lighter hair?"

C.J. took a closer look.

"I think so…he wore that disguise before didn't he?"

Matt nodded, clearly remembering that night he'd ended up with lead in his shoulder while trying to stop Duval from completing his hit.

"I'm moving closer…"

"C.J…"

But she crept up to the next bush and she could hear their voices. The slightly clipped accent of Duval Jr. and a man nearby that she didn't recognize.

"Are you going to take another shot…before the deadline?"

Duval nodded in response. But C.J. had no idea what they were talking about; did this have to do with the assassination? She heard Matt crackle some twigs as he moved up closer to her.

"I have to wait for the right moment…"

"That's what you said…before you took off," the other man said, "What were you doing?"

"Another job…nothing to concern yourself about…"

Matt and C.J. looked at each other. What was Duval talking about; did he have another assignment to complete in L.A.?

"Foolishness…and if it's on my time…."

"It's not. I can do the job," Duval said, "The other night was just an aberration."

The other man grumbled.

"No…you let a mere slip of a woman undermine your plans."

Matt glanced over at C.J.

"I guess he means you."

She just focused on the two men talking in front of her trying to make sense of it all. Who were they talking about killing and how had the time table been adjusted?

"My father's weakness is not shared by me," Duval said, "I'll get the job done by the deadline."

The other man sighed.

"You'd better or else you won't get the money," he said, "You know I used to associate with your father. A great man who knew how to get the job done quickly and neatly…I'm hoping the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"It didn't…in fact I'm better than my father, you'll see…"

The other man slipped away from the gazebo and Matt thought about reaching for his phone. Then they both heard a woman's voice calling someone.

"Matlock where are you," she said, "I've been looking all over for you."

C.J. just rolled her eyes at Matt.

"Must be your date," she said, "Can't be mine."

They both looked as Ginger walked down the foot path towards the rose bushes where they were both standing.

"Some woman told me you had wandered out here," Ginger said, "You're not running away from me are you?"

C.J. just shook her head.

"She's about a couple of seconds away from exposing us from a hired killer," she said, "What'd you think we better do now?"

Matt just looked out and saw that she'd spotted them.

"Oh there you are," she said, "Why you hiding behind the bushes?"

Then C.J. looked up and saw that Duval was looking in their direction and she knew they'd been spotted.

"Damn…"

The assassin reached for his gun and C.J. grabbed her own and as he turned to run, she took off after him before Matt could stop her. He'd worn his ankle holster so he reached down to grab his gun and took off running, leaving a befuddled Ginger in his wake.

"Matlock…where are you two going…?"

C.J. kept a couple paces ahead of Matt as they chased after Duval who ran down what looked like a wall of hedges and it was only when she reached them and he disappeared that she realized it was more like a labyrinth. Every twist and turn, they saw the back of him before losing him again. But C.J. kept chase after him even as Matt warned her to be careful as to not get ambushed.

They rounded the last corner and hit a dead end and he was gone.

Ginger folded her arms.

"I can't believe you just ran off like that," she said, "I was talking to Mel the producer and I wanted you to meet him about investing in one of his films."

"Ginger I really don't think…"

C.J. watched bemused while Matt tried to explain his behavior to his date. He couldn't tell her much of anything of course just like she couldn't tell Jerry what she'd been up to either. Only he didn't ask questions, he just handed her a glass of wine which she gulped down as they stood outside on the veranda looking out towards the now deserted gazebo.

"No you don't Matlock and I was so worried about you."

He sighed.

"No reason to worry….C.J. and I were just…"

Now Ginger just looked displeased with him.

"I thought you brought me here not her," she said, "Really Matlock, you run off with her at the first chance you get."

C.J. just watched as Ginger looked upset with Matt and then along came Courtney. It was starting to turn into a real party.


	23. Chapter 23

Courtney just shook her head at the two of them.

"I thought I'd find the two of you out here together," she said, "I warned your date about your tendency to do that."

Matt just looked at her. C.J. put her hands on her hips.

"Courtney I thought I told you to wait inside."

Matt looked from C.J. to Courtney and back in disbelief.

"You mean she was in on your plan?"

Courtney nodded avidly.

"Yes Matlock…we had it all planned out. I was going to keep a lookout for her."

Matt raised his brows, taking all this in at once.

"You mean for Duval Jr.?"

Courtney shrugged.

"For anyone even you," she said, "She didn't want to be disturbed during her stakeout."

Matt glanced over at C.J. who looked back at him.

"Houston…I had it all planned out and as soon as I knew it was Duval, I was going to tell you."

He wasn't sure he believed her but now wasn't the time to get into the minute details of her plan. That would take place in private. Now he had to worry about Ginger, his date who he'd left and Courtney who had a yen for slapping him if he got too close.

"Okay…why don't we head back to the party?"

Courtney just looked at him incredulously.

"You're going to let him get away with it," she said, "The man's a hired killer."

He folded his arms and looked at her.

"Says the woman who's planning to get rich off of his father's life story? Maybe you should keep quiet on this one okay?"

She just glowered at him and stomped off. C.J. turned towards him.

"Guess that hit a sore spot," she said, "but Houston the book's already landed on the best seller's lists just on pre-sales."

Matt hadn't been surprised at that news. He knew how people wanted to know the final words spoken by one of the world's foremost terrorist leaders or revolutionaries depending on how he was viewed by different factions and groups worldwide. People wanted to know or understand what in his life had turned him towards a path of evil and destruction. The man had clearly been a brilliant mastermind but how had he wound up a villainous figure rather than a heroic one?

Matt doubted a book; any book could answer that question to everyone's satisfaction. The best it could do was make its subject notorious after dying nearly forgotten in a prison cell and its ghost writer an even wealthier woman.

Ginger just looked at them both, confusion on her face. She looked totally lost.

"Matlock what is going on here," she said, "I thought you'd be my date and then you run off with…_her_."

Meaning C.J. of course, an allegation made against him by many a date, girlfriend, fiancée all the way down the line was that his feelings ran deeper for his best friend than he'd ever admit.

Totally not true of course. They were lifelong friends, since childhood. Best friends but nothing more than that.

Except for that one time…but he didn't want to get into that in present company right now.

"Ginger…C.J. was staking out a known assassin and needed my help."

C.J. just smiled letting Matt tell the story for her. Ginger didn't look appeased at all. She just snarled her lip even more tightly.

"Oh god, don't tell me it's that same supposed killer she was chasing all over the parade the other night," she said, "Because that's just crazy. Most people would just call the police."

C.J. wasn't most people, Matt knew. She certainly had enough sense to call the police once she actually knew it was him she was pursuing. The trouble was, Duval hadn't given her much chance to do that when they'd hit the alley with just the two of them facing off. He wasn't about to let anyone prevent him from escaping and if that meant killing her…but she'd had quick enough reflexes to thwart his efforts.

Besides he couldn't hammer her over it because unlike him she didn't have a bullet wound to show for it.

"She did after he got away and they're out there looking for him," Matt said, "He's not anonymous anymore."

"Oh well then why did he show up in disguise here," Ginger asked, "I mean he clearly didn't want to be recognized but there are so many people here."

Matt rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sometimes the best strategy to not be seen is to hide in plain sight," he said, "A party's one of the best settings to meet with someone and not have anyone notice."

C.J. just watched Matt try to explain to Ginger while her own mind worked to figure out what Duval might try next. She knew from listening that he had botched a job at the parade or rather she'd helped him botch it and there might be another hit on his docket of things to do while in L.A. That revelation from him had hit her because she thought trying to stop him from taking out one person was going to be difficult enough but now there were two?

So maybe one of them was Ginger after all and the photo of her in the alley where Duval had fled did mean that she might be in danger.

"Houston…I got to go find my date," she said, "I think he's in the ballroom."

Ginger rolled her eyes.

"He's probably got another woman by now," she said, "Not that I can blame him after you just abandoned him."

C.J. knew that Jerry could fend for himself at a party and she'd explained to him that she might have to leave him for a little while. Sure enough when they all headed inside, Jerry had a group of people around him listening aptly to every word he spoke while he sat on the bar. She smiled knowing that he was regaling them with one of his hilarious stories.

"He can take care of himself," she said, "as you can see."

They closed in so they could listen.

"And that's the true story behind the green ducks," he said, "Just don't tell a certain young lady that I told you that."

C.J. felt the flush heat her cheeks. She couldn't believe…no it couldn't be…Jerry couldn't be telling _that_ story. Matt just shot her an arched eyebrow and she looked away from him. Jerry looked up to see her looking at him. She folded her arms and tilted her face.

"Hi Jerry…"

If he was embarrassed to be caught telling the story, he didn't act it. He just smiled at her in that winsome way.

"What's this about the ducks?"

"The green ones…?"

She nodded.

"Unless you have a story about blue ducks…"

He tugged on his bow tie.

"Actually I do but it's not for this setting."

Meaning that likely it involved another woman he'd met at another party which he'd tried to liven up by turning it into an adventure. She couldn't be upset with him or even irritated because it was just so impossible with a guy like him.

But that just made her surer she had chosen the less complicated way of starting her family. That is if dating a cold blooded killer and falling in love with him hadn't done that already. She'd never really been lucky when it came to love. When she'd fallen, she'd gone full tilt with it and she'd lost either through betrayal like with Robert Taylor or death with Carl. Matt just looked at Jerry as if he were trying to still figure him out.

He'd never been able to figure out the truth about the green ducks and C.J. hadn't told him because she'd liked her best friend not knowing everything about her.

* * *

C.J. soaked in the tub that she'd filled up with soapy bubbles that made her skin feel softer and her muscles relax. She'd sunk as deep as she could underneath the hot water and closed her eyes. Jerry had brought her home not long after telling his stories to a group of the guests. They hadn't kissed goodnight, it wasn't that kind of date but he'd pecked her on the cheek and wished her well.

She knew it'd be a while before their paths crossed again. She'd thought about researching a couple of clinics before hitting the sack tonight. Elise told her there were some that required donors to have a certain level of IQ reserved for geniuses but C.J. wasn't into all that.

Most of all she wanted her baby to grow up happy and able to deal with life's challenges without losing his or her step…at least not too much. Just enough to keep growing and learning up through adulthood…and she couldn't think that far.

Matt had left earlier than she had with Ginger who looked ready to bail at least on the party. She didn't ask what they would do afterward. Matt liked his flock of socialites, blondes, brunettes, redheads it didn't matter.

But she knew he'd have good looking kids if he ever went that route. She thought he'd come the closest with Elizabeth but that'd never work. She was too clingy, too high maintenance and she'd nearly passed out at the wedding when the psycho hit man showed up, leaving Matt wide open and vulnerable. If it had been here…but then she couldn't think that way…of course she would have moved into protect him but she'd never be at the altar standing beside him in the first place.

She'd get this baby thing figured out, she'd find just the right father…donor anyway and she'd do just fine. She'd do a lot better of Matt would just accept it but she still had time to work on that.

* * *

Matt got a phone call from Roy and returned it, to talk about what had happened with Duval Jr. The police had checked out the tip he'd given them but hadn't found any trace of him ever being there. If Hoyt hadn't been brought in the loop, they might have written him off as crazy.

He dropped Ginger back at her place and left despite her protests. He'd thought about calling C.J. to make sure she'd made it home safely but she hadn't looked too happy with him when they left the party. He'd made some joke about Jerry's story about the ducks and she'd given him a look before walking off.

"So they put an APB out on Duval?"

Matt sighed, sitting down on the chaise on the deck which looked out onto the empty beach.

"No Uncle Roy," he said, "They didn't believe we'd really seen him. If it hadn't been for Hoyt we wouldn't have even gotten a written report."

His uncle paused.

"Didn't Hoyt believe you?"

Matt had wondered the same thing until he realized that the lieutenant had to protect this own precarious position in the ranks, what with the recent changes in police chiefs.

"I don't know," he said, "I think so but there's a lot of politics in his department these days."

Roy sighed.

"Nothing's changed then," he said, "so how's C.J.?"

Matt paused.

"That good…?"

His uncle's tone irritated him.

"She didn't tell me until I stumbled on her putting him under surveillance," he said, "and then she took after him like the other night."

"She wasn't alone," Roy said, "You were right behind her right?"

"Yeah but if I hadn't been looking for her…"

"Matlock, she's an adult and you trained her well," Roy said, "Plus she's got her own strong dose of common sense."

"Then why is she doing these things," Matt said, "Chasing after an assassin not to mention…"

"Choosing to have a baby?"

"Yeah…that."

Roy paused a long moment which meant he was thinking of a way to be tactful. Matt braced himself.

"What's bothering you Matlock," he said, "The idea that she's decided to have a child or that she'd decided to do it without you?"


	24. Chapter 24

Roy's words had stayed with Matt all night as he tossed and turned again under the covers. What had he meant when he said that Matt might be more unsettled by the fact that C.J. was planning to have a child without him.

Now did that mean without his acceptance, his permission, his support because if so it wouldn't be true. Though he was having difficulty wrapping his head around this baby quest of hers, he would never not support her in it and she didn't need his permission on anything nor did she go looking for it so it couldn't be that.

So what was left then…unless Roy had said that he'd wanted was to do more than that. Matt knew he couldn't mean that so why was he unable to get some sleep? He'd just had these images of his best friend having a child through one of those clinics and it jolted him awake. Artificial insemination worked just fine on cattle including on his daddy's ranch but it just didn't seem right with people having babies. But C.J. seemed to have her mind and her heart set on it. He knew once she firmly did that, there was no stopping her.

Roy had just seemed to give her his blessing and so did Chris. Matt hadn't polled Murray on it yet but then the president of Houston Enterprises seemed more focused on his Begonias Appreciation Club these days.

He looked at the clock; damn it was only 3 in the morning. Too early to get up and do the 10 miles running on the path and to follow it up with a mile swim before heading into the office. So he'd have to go make himself a warm milk toddy to settle into some sleep.

Then he heard the phone ring. He sighed as he fumbled at his bedside after turning on the light to find the damn thing. He clicked it on and saw an unknown phone number.

"Hello…this is Houston…who's this?"

Silence met his question only he could hear breathing and some noise in the background like cars moving down the street.

"I'm hanging up now if you don't feel like talking…"

Then the voice spoke.

"Mr. Houston…"

Matt recognized the voice right off.

"Marquis Duval Jr… what a pleasant surprise."

"Why? You know I'm here in L.A. and you've been on my tailing along with your girlfriend."

Matt sighed.

"What do you expect," he said, "You're a trained assassin who only comes out of hiding to kill people and you jumped your furlough."

"I had my reasons," he said, "I found prison too confining for a man of my talents."

"Don't flatter yourself Duval," Matt said, "You screwed up two years ago and got caught. The same thing will happen this time soon enough."

"I don't think so Mr. Houston," he said, "You don't know why I'm here and this is a large city. Soon enough I'll be gone…and no one will find me."

"Duval…I will find you and you'll just wind up in a stronger prison next time with a deuce tagged on," Matt said, "Unless you give yourself up now."

The man laughed harshly.

"No deals…no surrender," Duval said, "I'm going to kill someone…"

"Sure it's only one?"

Duval paused.

"I won't tell you that," he said, "but I'm here for another reason and it's not going to matter because I plan to stay a couple steps ahead of you and her."

"Good luck Duval…but I think your luck will run out."

"No Mr. Houston, you'll need the luck and tell your girlfriend that if I see her following me, I'll be worse than my father."

Matt felt angry then. Duval father or son could toy with him; threaten him if they wanted but not C.J. But he realized that the son like father knew his weakness was her and Matt wasn't going to give him any chance to exploit it.

"Enough with the threats," he said, "C.J. can kick your ass if you get anywhere close. We've both honed our skills in the past two years."

Duval paused again.

"Just stay out of my way both of you," he said, "or they'll be a price to pay."

Duval hung up and Matt clicked off the phone and put it by the bed. He didn't know how Duval had even gotten his number but he knew the man had his ways to get things done. This time it'd been to issue a warning to Matt and C.J. not to interfere with his job. But Matt had no intention of just letting him run amok in L.A. killing people. He knew he had to stop him before it came to that.

C.J. listened as Matt told her about the phone call the next day as they both breakfasted at the Farmer's Market.

"How'd he get your number…oh never mind," she said, "His father was great at hunting people down."

Matt forked into his omelet.

"He's got to be hitting a big target C.J. to bother to warn us to not interfere but at the same time he knows that won't stop me."

"Us Houston," she reminded him, "I'm not staying on the sidelines this time. I want to find out who he's after and stop him."

He knew there'd be no talking her out of it either.

"I'm worried about Clover. I know that somehow she wound up tied to Duval Jr and that he had the photo of her. I wonder who'd hire him to go after her and why."

Matt had wondered about that too but he agreed with C.J. Somehow the former racecar driver had found up in the center of his crosshairs.

"She knew his father too but she didn't say how well," C.J. said, "though it seemed like they might have had a relationship."

Matt hadn't known that but then he didn't know her that well, beyond a few business dealings, a couple of parties and a very brief fling.

"I have another meeting with Hoyt," he said, "Uncle Roy and I are heading on over later. Want to join us?"

Her heart lifted that he'd invited her this time but she had other plans.

"Thanks but I'll have to pass," she said, "I have a full schedule today."

He narrowed his eyes at her as he sipped his orange juice.

"No plans to go after Duval yourself I hope."

She just looked at him.

"Houston…that's not on the docket for today," she said, "Elise and I are going to a clinic…the first on my list."

He blinked his eyes.

"C.J. you're starting this baby thing right now?"

She snorted.

"I'm not getting pregnant today if that's what you're thinking," she said, "We're just checking the first place out that's all."

"I wanted to help you with that."

She shook her head.

"Houston…it'll be fine…really," she said, "Elise did the surrogate thing and so she has some knowledge of this subject. She'll be able to help me."

Matt didn't look too certain but he'd just have to deal with it. She didn't want a man even her best friend involved with it. Nothing personal but she felt like Elise would be the more comfortable choice for her.

"But C.J. I really don't think…"

She smiled at him.

"Maybe next time okay? This is all new to me but I'm sure once I get the first one out of the way."

Matt scratched his head.

"The first one…how many are there going to be C.J.?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know but I want to check the ones on my short list," she said, "until I decide on the right one."

He still didn't seem to understand it. Not the part about the artificial insemination because after all he'd grown up on a ranch but he didn't seem to realize that it was a viable way for single women like herself to have babies without the complications of dealing with the father.

* * *

C.J. had been about to go meet with Elise to check out the first clinic on her list when Chris called her in the lobby to deal with Courtney.

The mystery novelist looked agitated and her eyes quickly focused on C.J.'s.

"That was some crazy stuff happening last night," she said, "I mean Duval actually showing up at the party and you and Matlock chasing after him."

"We lost him but we did find out there's more than one target on his list while he's in L.A."

Courtney nodded.

"It wouldn't surprise me," she said, "He's here to make some serious money doing what he does best."

C.J. went to pour herself some of Uncle Roy's mango punch.

"He's not going to kill anyone," she said, "Houston and I are working on it. In fact he's meeting with Hoyt on it later today."

Courtney harrumphed.

"They won't get far," he said, "Duval Jr. is too shrewd for the cops. They won't find him. We could do that."

C.J. looked doubtful.

"Courtney he's lying low until he can do his jobs," she said, "and we still don't know either of his hits."

"We can find out," she said, "I'm the best mystery writer in the business and you're…well you're something."

C.J. rolled her eyes at her.

"He's dangerous Courtney," she said, "He shot at me and before anyone goes looking for him, we'll have to get much more information."

Courtney sneered.

"I thought you and Matlock were supposed to be the best and tough enough to go after anyone."

"It doesn't mean that we go off after some halfcocked," she said, "definitely not someone like Duval."

The elevator door opened and out walked Elise. She just looked at the two women.

"C.J. you ready to go to the clinic yet?"

She nodded and Courtney just gave her an odd look.

"Clinic…are you sick?"

C.J. smiled at her.

"No…I just have an appointment. Look I'll call you later."

"But…"

C.J. just flashed a look at Elise who looked amused and the two of them left Courtney behind to go head to the clinic.

Courtney decided to trail them in her car to find out what C.J. was really up to and as it turned out, she wasn't the only one.


	25. Chapter 25

C.J. sat in the clinic waiting room and flipped through the photo album on the table while waiting. She saw pictures of beaming women with their eyes blacked out for confidentiality reasons holding newborn babies.

They all looked so happy, so fulfilled and as the delicately scripted text helpfully pointed out, it had all arisen from their decision to pick this clinic for artificial insemination.

She kept flipping through the pages while Elise looked on.

"Really I had no idea they had so many clients," C.J. said, "and they all look so happy with their babies."

Elise shrugged.

"Well they're trying to sell a product too," she said, "like they do with prize bulls."

C.J. frowned.

"That's what Houston keeps calling it too but it's nothing like back on his daddy's ranch."

"He still giving you a hard time with your decision?"

C.J. paused.

"No not really…but I know he doesn't support it and that kind of hurts," she said, "Maybe support's not the right word but he could accept it. I've done the same when he's gone off and done something crazy and this isn't all that crazy."

"Only a little bit right?"

"Maybe…but I want this so much…more than anything," C.J. said, "It won't be the same without him but I'm going to do it."

Elise smiled.

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually," she said, "He cares about you an awful lot C.J. and I think that's what's behind all this hesitation."

C.J. agreed but it didn't change the fact that she wished it were otherwise, that he'd embrace it at least enough so that she didn't feel he was judging her all the time over it.

"I know that but…oh goodness," she said, looking down at a page, "this woman had triplets."

"Sometimes that can happen," Elise said, "but it's quite rare."

C.J. felt relieved about that. She was ready for one baby but didn't know what she'd do with three of them.

"Of course there are always twins too."

C.J. just flipped through more pages not wanting to imagine that either.

"You think they were totally certain this is what they wanted to do the entire time?"

Elise paused.

"I'm sure there were moments where they might have second guessed themselves but I'm guessing yeah this is what they wanted. They're like you…wanted a kid, didn't want a husband to complicate things."

C.J. bristled just a bit.

"It's not that I don't want a husband," she said, "I just don't know if I'll ever find one and I don't want that to stop me from having a kid."

"You got plenty of time…"

"Yeah not as much as I did," C.J. said, "and if you don't watch it time moves really fast and soon enough…it might be too late."

She didn't want the day to come when she woke up and no longer had the chance in her life to have a child. Why should she have to wait to find a man to get together with, get married and then create a new life together?

No, she just couldn't see herself doing it that way. Not after her last three long-term relationships…Carl, Robert and Randy.

Though it wasn't fair to include Carl in that group because she'd really loved him so much…It'd taken over a year for her to remember him without hurting. The other two…their memories impacted her in a different way. The sting of betrayal by Robert was just the beginning…it'd taken her months before she even trusted herself to be able to read a man before going out with him. What was there to say about falling in love with a man in a matter of weeks who turned out to be a career climbing stone cold killer? When he'd been telling her his plans to kill her, drawing a gun against her head before he knew it was her under the hat and sun glasses and not someone else…that almost kept her from hitting the singles scene again.

But then along came Randy…no need to get into him. No, it was much better this way she'd decided.

"Well then maybe today they'll show you some of the databases of men…well sperm donors anyway and you can get a better idea of what you are looking for in a sire for your child."

"Sire…that sounds like a horse."

Elise shrugged again.

"Same difference C.J…but hey you wanted it clinical rather than the natural way. You got to live with the terminology or at least get with the program."

C.J. bit her tongue with what she wanted to say to Elise and just focused on the binder with page by glossy page of happy mothers and babies.

* * *

Matt left the meeting with Hoyt and grabbed a cup of crappy coffee from the ancient machine in the lobby of the police station. The meeting had been a bust as the police detectives still failed to recognize the fact that he and C.J. had chased down Duval Jr. only to lose him. Det. Downey was most obnoxious scribbling in his pad but Matt figured he must just be doodling for all the credence he gave his account of the night's events.

Hoyt almost looked apologetic as Matt and Roy were about to leave.

"I'll try my best but even the brass doesn't want to believe that a Duval would wind up back here ready to take someone out…probably high profile."

Matt sipped his coffee.

"Look Hoyt, I know that's what he's here to do and if your men want to wait until a dead body turns up, there's not much I can do about that…except tell you that Uncle Roy and I plan to find him and whose paying him to kill in this city."

Hoyt reached into his pocket to pop another Tums in his mouth. His heartburn had been hitting overtime since Matt and Roy had first shown up.

"What about C.J.? Why isn't she here?"

Matt hesitated, knowing C.J. wouldn't appreciate it if he went into the whole baby scheme. The thought of her checking out a sperm bank drove him to distraction even though he managed to focus on the meeting with police. Not that it had done much good and he knew his time likely would have been better spent going with C.J. to check these clinics out for her own protection.

"She's busy…in the office."

She'd been industrious in the penthouse suite most of the time when she hadn't been in court. So that was mostly true, just not right now today.

"You need to have a talk with her," Hoyt said, "She can't be running around waving and shooting guns after this guy."

Matt sighed.

"The same guy your bosses don't think exist," he said, "Well if they've got their heads in the sand they can't go blaming C.J. for trying to do their jobs for them can they?"

That silenced Hoyt a bit. His fingers moved towards his Tums again. Matt thought Hoyt should really see a doctor about his stomach but knew the lieutenant wouldn't appreciate the advice.

Hoyt looked at Roy perhaps hoping to find an ally but the older man just had that noncommittal look.

"Just tell her to be careful Houston," Hoyt said, "You both could wind up dead yourselves if you're not careful."

Matt nodded and he and Roy headed back to the car. Roy just shook his head.

"Really needs to get that ulcer taken care of," he said, "Maybe it'll put him in a better mood."

Matt's brow furrowed.

"How do you know he's got an ulcer," he said, "Hasn't even been to a doctor."

"It's obvious my boy. It's written all over his face and he's popping those Tums like Life Savers," Roy said, "Been there myself when I was younger."

Matt and Roy exited the police station and were in the visitors' parking lot.

"I don't know what Duval's up to," he said, "and I don't know where Clover ties into it but if anything happens to her…"

Roy nodded.

"I know she matters a lot to you…and your father," he said, "but we don't know if she's a planned hit…even if she's tied to Duval Jr."

Matt went to unlock his car and looked over at his uncle.

"Of course she's got to be someone he's been hired to kill," he said, "Duval's here on business. He doesn't have family and he doesn't come here to socialize not since he's basically a fugitive."

They both slid into the car seats and Matt started the engine, and then pulled out of the lot to go down the busy street.

His uncle didn't sound convinced.

"Maybe…maybe not," he said, "I learned in my line of work it's always important to keep one's mind open to any possibility out there and not to get too tied to any one of them."

"Uncle Roy…I know but…"

"That applies to other areas of life too," Roy said, "as I'm sure C.J. can tell you herself now that she's on this bold quest."

"You mean this plan of hers to have a baby through a…I don't even want to say it."

"Artificial insemination clinic…or sperm bank," Roy said, "Either is the proper terminology."

Matt just gritted his teeth as he drove down the street, not liking the choice of topics much at all.

"I still can't believe it," he said, "and she didn't want me to come with her to check the place out…make sure it's safe and all that."

Roy just looked at him indulgently.

"Maybe she didn't want you to do that," he said, "especially given your attitude about it."

Matt willed himself to be patient on the issue…but it tapped into so many feelings at one time. But what it came down to was one essential thing.

"Uncle Roy…I just care about her that's all," he said, "I don't want her to get hurt doing this and I know that's what'll happen."

Roy paused.

"Okay then did you explain that to her…meaning in words where you take full responsibility for your own feelings about it?"

Matt didn't answer right away.

"Well…?"

"I…Maybe I need to work on that part," Matt said, "Maybe I was too hard on her."

"Maybe…?"

Matt heard the pressing tone in his uncle's voice.

"Okay I was too hard on her," he said, "but what'll I do to make it right?"

Roy smiled as they pulled into the parking garage of the office building.

"As soon as we get inside the suite, I'll tell you what I think you should do…something I picked up when I worked as a covert operative…"

"You mean a spy…"

"Whatever…"

Matt parked the car and they both walked out to the elevator. He was hoping his uncle would start talking about his idea but he said nothing as they rode the elevator up to the suite.


	26. Chapter 26

C.J. looked at Matt twice when he walked into her office. The first time she caught his smile and she accepted it but then she saw a flash of something familiar in his eyes and she braced herself for the lecture.

It couldn't be another attempt to talk her out of having her baby could it? She'd made up her mind and even though the clinic that she'd just visited with Elise wasn't her cup of tea, she was sure she'd find the perfect one.

Maybe one a little less…clinical... She'd gotten a tour of the place from a nurse and even got to look at some sample profiles of prospective donors. No photos of them just descriptions like you might find on a driver's license and a biography.

"Hi Houston…what's up," she said, "Why you looking at me like that?"

He smiled at her and followed her into her office. He sat down on a chair while she slipped behind her desk.

"No reason…"

She arched a brow at him.

"There's always a reason," she said, "Now just tell me."

His smile widened and his eyes lit up and she took in his features as she always did somewhat less than consciously. He filled out his clothes nicely today as always and she knew why the women flocked to him.

"I know you're not happy with me about the…the…"

"The baby project," she finished for him, "Houston…it's not that I'm unhappy with you, I just didn't ask for that much from you, just that you accept my decision. I'm thinking now that might have been too much."

He looked at her for a moment and she wondered what he was thinking.

"It's not that," he said, "I had my…concerns about what you were doing and if you knew the repercussions…"

Oh now that just pissed her off again. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Houston, of course I have," she said, "Have some faith in me at least that I know how to decide what I want and what's best for me."

He sighed.

"I do know that," he said, "I just worry especially when you run off to a sperm bank."

"A clinic Houston that provides that service not a bank…"

He nodded.

"Okay whatever…but I just want to tell you that I'll accept what you decided and if you need anything…"

"I don't Houston…it's enough that you accept it. I'll handle the rest."

She meant that because it was her plan, her baby and no one else's. But she just wanted him to not hassle her about it or try to dissuade her. He didn't have to do anything else.

"Like I said if you need anything…"

She just smiled at him and then picked up some files on her desk that she had promised to get finished so they could be filed in court tomorrow. Chris had filled out most of the information on her computer but C.J. had to fill in a few spots and sign off on it.

"Houston…Chris finished most of the legal papers on the merger and I'll drop them off tomorrow," she said, "That'll get then in ahead of the deadline."

He just nodded.

"Fine, but C.J. back to this baby thing…"

She put up her hand to ward him off at the pass.

"No Houston…like I said, I'll handle it. How are things going with Hoyt on Duval Jr.?"

Matt grimaced, not his favorite topic she could tell especially after they'd lost him at the party.

"Nothing yet…the guy vanishes like a ghost and then resurfaces," he said, "almost daring the police to catch him."

"I know if it hadn't been for Courtney…"

Matt's face tensed whenever that name came up and she knew he remembered how she'd treated him but she'd been much more subdued than usual at the party.

"I wonder if she's got something going with Duval," Matt said, "if she knows his moves."

"I don't think so Houston. I think she found out some other way."

"I'd wish you told me before you had to C.J."

She heard the reproach in his voice and her body tensed.

"Houston…I didn't know if Courtney even know what she was talking about okay," she said, "She's not the most reliable of sources."

"If anything had happened…"

"It didn't except we lost him and now we've got to find him before he kills his target."

Matt nodded again.

"I wish I knew how Clover's tied into all this," he said, "Before Duval makes his move against her."

Meaning if she was next on his list to be hit after his primary target but then they'd need to figure out who wanted her dead enough to hire a fugitive hit man. She couldn't come up with any reasons herself but then she didn't know much about Clover.

"She knew his father," she said, "back when she was younger in Monaco. Maybe that has something to do with it."

"I'll have to talk with her."

She suppressed a smile.

"She'll enjoy that," she said, "but she didn't have much to say that she was willing to share."

He smiled back at her.

"I'll put on the old Matlock charm."

She chuckled at that. She'd seen it in action.

"Okay Houston but be careful," C.J. said, "if Duval has the same idea that you do…minus the charm of course."

Matt got up to go take off to visit her and C.J. knew that he might be vulnerable to her charms but then Ginger hadn't called him back since the night of the party. She hoped she had nothing to do with that but business was business and finding out what Duval was doing in L.A. fell sharply in that category.

Her phone rang and she saw it was Courtney. She clicked on her phone.

"Yes what is it?"

"Hi to you too," Courtney said, "I'm off downtown at the Arbuckle Plaza on a book junket to promote my new book on Duval."

The last thing C.J. wanted to hear about right now.

"Listen I'm busy here…"

"Too busy to know that I just did 2000 in presales? This book is going to be my biggest hit yet. I might just give up mysteries and write more bios. No, maybe not…I'll do both."

C.J. just listened to her prattle on but her mind was on finding Duval's son.

"Oh and have you read a copy," Courtney said, "I'll send you an autographed one…you might want to check it out."

C.J. wasn't really interested in reading it.

"I'm not interested in the father just the son."

"Oh…okay," Courtney said, "but Duval the father was clearly interested in you because you are in chapter eight."

C.J. felt stunned by what the novelist just said, wondering if she heard her right.

"What do you mean I'm in chapter eight?"

Courtney paused.

"Just that…he wrote about when you were visiting him on the island," she said, "Two years ago wasn't it?"

C.J. remembered quietly, yeah just about that time ago but she hadn't been visiting him; she and Matt had been brought to his compound on a jeep at gunpoint after their plane was hijacked in flight.

"He described you as being very attractive," she said, "and a woman of obvious intellect and taste."

C.J.'s body shivered as she remembered when he said those words to her…not that she'd really listened to what he said. She was planning her escape. But she knew the book was about to come out in print and had sold thousands of advance copies and that she had to read it.

She just wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Matt drove over to Clover's bungalow and parked his car getting out and walking up to the doorway. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. He still couldn't believe it was possible that Duval would be trying to harm Clover…even though she had a past connection with his father. Had it been Duval Sr. who had ordered a hit against her on his death bed?

Matt hoped to find out. The door opened and his eyes widened.

Clover was there standing posed in the doorway wearing a very sexy outfit.

"Hello…Matlock…it's been too long…"


	27. Chapter 27

Note: I found a wiki quiz online for guest stars and roles on this show. I think I got two correct, the actor who played Myron Chase and the one involving Mary Wickes who was my Sunday School teacher who played Nellie in the Season 3 opening episode. Alas, I missed all the rest.

Clover had dressed to the nines and Matt knew she was in full seduction mode. The way she propped herself in her own doorway, the dress she wore which molded to her figure.

The way she looked at him clued him in as well.

"Hello Houston."

Matt knew just about every inch of skin whether it was visible or remained hidden away underneath her outfit but though he had enjoyed his fling with hers years ago, that ship had long sailed. Still he had always found her easy going and fun well, except for that party at his suite where homicide had been on the menu.

"Hi Clover…"

"Houston…what a nice surprise," she said, "is this a social call? We can catch up on old times."

She just smiled at him while he tugged at his collar just looking at her.

"No…it's not Clover," he said, "I need to ask you some questions about Marquis Duval."

Disappointment flashed in her eyes.

"Oh that…the father or the son…?"

"Either one…but Duval Jr. is the one who is running around L.A. right now out to kill someone."

She sighed.

"So I heard…come in and I'll get us something to drink while you think up your questions."

He followed her into her impressively furnished bungalow, with a blend of antiques and contemporary furniture. He sat down on the sofa while she went to the wet bar and poured them both a scotch. She returned and handed him a glass before sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Now what do you want to ask?"

Matt sipped his drink.

"I think with the son," he said, "C.J. said she'd been over to talk to you about him."

Clover nodded.

"That he escaped and she wanted to know if I knew anything," she said, "I'm not sure she wanted you to know about it. But she said she found my photo where she had chased Duval Jr."

"She did find it," Matt said, "She was worried he might have dropped it in his escape."

Clover shrugged.

"Possibly but I don't know him," she said, "Though I did know his father way back when I first started racing cars."

"In Monaco?"

"I did see him there," she said, "Not bad looking, very intense looking and in the way he carried himself…clearly serious about his work but I didn't know what he did. I only saw him several times."

"Were you a friend?"

Clover threw him a pithy look.

"Hardly…but we did spend time together but I'd rather not get into that…though I heard this vulgar woman who calls herself a writer did a book about him."

Matt nodded.

"Courtney Garner…yes she wrote his memoirs and it's being released soon."

Clover sighed shaking her head.

"I'm going to meet with my lawyer to try to stop it," she said, "I'm not the girl I used to be. I'm a businesswoman now and I have an image to maintain to be a success. If people think I'm tied to that terrorist…"

"Why would they think that Clover," he said, "Did you have an affair with him?"

She looked away a moment and then back at him, her eyes more than a bit defiant.

"If you call it that, then yes I did," she said, "It didn't last long. He's very passionate…but volatile and I couldn't handle his mood swings. I went on a trip with him to an island off of Venezuela and we argued…so I left him and headed back to Miami."

Matt digested that. It still didn't tell him why Duval Jr. had been hired to target her.

"Duval's a hired hitman," he said, "Who would want to kill you badly enough to hire him to do it?"

Clover threw up her hands.

"I don't know…no idea Houston," she said, "I have enemies sure but I can't think of anyone who'd want me dead…well except for that guy who tried to kill you too."

Matt remembered that Brogan the con artist and schemer had wanted to kill a bunch of them as revenge for locking him up in a prison cell through their testimony. But he wasn't tied to Duval Jr. as far as Matt knew.

"I don't know why Duval Jr. would be coming after me," she said, "I broke off with his father but that was years ago."

Matt didn't know either but told Clover he'd figure out the answer to that question.

* * *

C.J. couldn't believe she'd gotten herself into this after Courtney had called her and told her to rush on over to one of her book signings at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. The posh digs proved the perfect setting for Courtney to sit and autograph copies of her expose. As promised, she signed one and handed it to C.J.

"Here…consider it a gift," Courtney said, "It's quite a gripping read."

C.J. didn't know about that but she did want to know more about what happened in chapter eight, the one that included information about her and her time on Duval's island. She'd have to find some time to read it later so she tucked it in her bag. Courtney took a break from the long lines who had purchased advanced copies of the book and she grabbed herself a wine cooler and handed one to C.J.

"Here it's on me."

C.J. opened it up and took a long sip while Courtney stacked up her remaining books and put them to the side.

"So any more sightings of Duval…?"

C.J. shook her head.

"He's back in the shadows but we know he won't stay there."

Courtney nodded.

"That's so like him," she said, "Duval the father loved his son a lot but he'd talk about how rash and impetuous he acted including on the job."

"You mean when he was hired to kill people?"

Courtney frowned.

"That's not exactly the way his father put it," she said, "but I know he softened up the details in some areas of his life."

C.J. knew he'd have to do that lest all his secrets be revealed. Not that she wanted to think about that, it made her skin crawl.

"He spent a fortune on his son…once he found him. Set him up in a nice estate, sent him to the best schools including Ivy League colleges and taught him everything he knew."

"Including how to kill people?"

Courtney folded her arms and looked at C.J.

"How to woo women as well I heard," she said, "but I wouldn't know about that."

C.J. felt the dig but she just changed the subject.

"Anything that might help us find Duval Jr.," she said, "because he's after someone and we still don't know who."

Courtney shrugged.

"Duval, at least the father kept things close to his chest," she said, "he tried to teach his son that but I don't know if he succeeded."

"I don't know anything about him," C.J. said, "Our paths never crossed before now but Houston caught him when he botched that hit."

"Well maybe he'll make the same mistakes…but I doubt it."

C.J. didn't doubt that he'd learned from his mistake given that he'd had a couple years in prison to think about it.

"He's after someone else. Clover….Houston's going out to ask her some questions about both Duvals."

Courtney nodded slowly.

"Oh yes…Clover," she said, "Duval mentioned her too in his interviews and she's in the book, one of the earlier chapters. They had an affair you know."

"I guessed though Clover didn't want to talk about it."

"I'm not surprised," Courtney said, "Her being a success in a high profile field. Being tied to a known terrorist and his assassin son would mess all that up."

C.J. didn't doubt that either and she knew Clover had worked hard for her success. But was it all about to come crashing down?

She thought about that after she left Courtney and started to head to the office and then her phone rang.

"Yes this is C.J. who is this?"

"It's Cindy…Cindy McNicol, I don't know if you remember me."

C.J. thought back and then suddenly it hit her. She was the new age chick who had been one of the suspects in the attempted murder of the publisher of a salacious rag.

"I…how did you get this number?"

"Oh that nice receptionist with the soothing voice gave it to me."

C.J. thought that must be Chris. She took a deep breath.

"Yes I do remember you from a case," she said, "Why are you calling?"

"I'm a psychic now," Cindy said, "and I need to talk to you urgently. I can tell the future you know and I had a dream…"

C.J. sighed.

"Cindy I'm sure you are very perceptive but I have a busy schedule and I don't have the time to have my aura read."

"You need to make the time," Cindy said, "if you don't…someone will die. I don't have a clear picture yet of who or how…it's very foggy…"

So was her brain if C.J. recalled correctly.

"It all sounds interesting but like I said…"

"It might be you…it might be that nice man with the blue aura Houston," she said, "but you need to come to my shop on Sunset right now…before it's too late."


	28. Chapter 28

As C.J. drove towards the address on Sunset, she tried to search her memory for a visual on Cindy the woman who had just called her. She vaguely remembered her having long blonde hair and a pert face. A lithe but shapely figure that she adorned with clothing carefully to accentuate her attributes…her intellect had appeared to come in second place. But Matt had told her that she had told him upon meeting that he had a blue aura. Something to do with her dog barking when he approached her to question her about an attempted murder investigation…then there had been the dinner date.

Perhaps date wasn't the right word for it but she'd been beautiful and fetching and that meant that Matt might just make a play for her at some point. Because after all, he had that ongoing thing for women in distress most often clients of theirs that sought his help or in some cases rescue. Cindy hadn't been a murderer nor had she been a victim of foul play and she relied more on her vision and her sugar daddies were somewhat older and more spiritual than Matt.

Any chemistry between them would fizzle out quickly enough. But there had been urgency to her voice when she'd called. Something about Matt or her or someone else being in danger…so she thought she'd check this out.

Besides listening to Courtney spill details about Duval's book, she suddenly felt the need to get away from her. She had tucked it in her bag and she knew she'd be reading it later beginning with Chapter eight, the one where she played some kind of starring role.

The drive gave her time to think about it, a chapter of her life being put into print for the world to read. She hadn't anticipated that Duval Sr. would decide to write a book about his life as a terrorist before his death. She knew she'd have to read that chapter and she braced herself for it. But first she had to find out about Cindy and her visions of danger or death.

She parked a car outside the building where Cindy had her psychic for hire office and she noticed a light on inside it. She walked inside the door and into what looked like a tropical paradise, as much as could be fit inside the lobby of an office. Plants, the sounds of flowing water led her eyes to what looked like a waterfall on one of the walls spilling into a small pool. Plush chairs broke up the natural motif and she looked up to see Cindy dressed in a white robe and wearing what looked like a silver band around her head. She smiled when she saw C.J.

C.J. smiled less surely back.

"Come…I've been expecting you," Cindy said, "You have a powerful aura surrounding you…purple I think."

"I called you and told you I'd be here," C.J. said, "nothing psychic about that."

Cindy frowned.

"Ah, you're not a believer."

C.J. shook her head.

"No…I don't believe in such things," she said, "I believe that it's just a way of getting people to part with their hard earned money."

Cindy nodded, not looking that offended.

"I see…it's common for those who are not educated on such matters to say such things," she said, "but after what I have to share with you, you'll change your mind…"

C.J. doubted her but when Cindy directed her to sit cross legged on the floor in this natural environment, she did as told.

* * *

Matt left Clover with his virtue still intact so to speak. Her attempts to rekindle any flames between them had fallen flat. There'd been times when Matt had been tempted but that ship had just sailed. He liked being a guy who played the field…except for an engagement or two that'd been how he lived his life. Sometimes…he wondered what it'd be like to find one woman and settle down…really settle down. That meant making it through the wedding past the vows and being married to just the right one.

What C.J. had planned to do…it just seemed all wrong maybe not for everyone…but for her. She should just wait until she found a guy out there who she'd fall in love with and marry…after Matt checked him out of course. No, seriously he'd support her in her choice of husbands but she'd ditched what seemed to him like a perfectly good plan to decide instead to just skip the marrying the fellow part and having the kid. Using…Matt found it difficult even to think it…a sperm donor. He'd meant it when he said he was down with all that technology but for cows…maybe horses but for people? It just seemed all wrong, a disruption in the natural order of things. Besides who could decide to have a baby and skip over the fun part of it?

That made no sense to him at all but then maybe it didn't because he was a guy. But he knew on some level it must make sense to her. She'd asked for his acceptance and he intended to do that…not that he liked it much.

He checked his messages and one came from Hoyt that reminded him that no news wasn't necessarily good news…meaning that Duval Jr. still remained hidden from sight. Matt knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. He'd get back to Hoyt later.

On his way back, he stopped at a bookstore to pick up the latest issue of one of his favorite magazines on fly fishing. The owner always kept a copy for him even though not many people bought it. He pulled it off the rack and turned to head to pay for it and then he saw it.

The familiar face of Duval Sr. on the front cover of a book, one of many on a stand next to the magazines. He knew that Courtney had written his life story and that the advance sales looked to be huge. Not that it amazed him, because bios of society's villains often outsold those of its heroes. He hadn't intended to read it but now with Duval Jr. running around loose about to kill someone, he thought it might be better to get his hands on a copy. He'd read through it and see if he could learn anything about it, whether it'd shed any clues that would help him track down the subject's son. After all, both Courtney and Duval Jr. had spent time with Duval Sr. before his death.

So he picked up a copy and paid for it with his fly fishing magazine.

* * *

Cindy had her eyes closed and she hummed softly. C.J. still didn't know exactly why but Cindy said it helped her focus better on the subject at hand which involved the vision of doom she had for C.J. and Matt.

She just wanted to roll her eyes as she waited but she had been curious about what Cindy had seen enough to put her skepticism aside for the moment. But she still felt uncomfortable.

"Secrets lie buried below the layers of pretension that we all project as part of our identities…"

C.J. thought that seemed a little bit broad in scope.

"Okay…I get that…what's next…"

Cindy sighed and then she started humming again for another moment. C.J. glanced at the candles that the woman had lit before getting started. The flames flickered and occasionally danced but C.J. figured there must be a draft in the room.

"All will be revealed in search of the truth…pasts that were untold…even two halves of the same coin hold secrets from one another…but beware…"

C.J.'s eye brows arched. Beware…beware of what? Now this was getting interesting but why couldn't psychics ever be more specific?

"Beware of what?"

Cindy hissed slightly in reprimand most likely.

"You feel a great emptiness…a longing for something out of reach…that only one person can give you…two people hold power over you…one for the past, the other for what's yet to be…"

Okay, a bit more specific, she could work with that but still…it was all folly.

"But if the past collides with what's to come…it won't come to pass…"

Well duh, C.J. thought but still she found Cindy's forecast interesting.

"My vision is growing dimmer…I need to rest…but oh…what is this…my god…."

Cindy's face begin to tense, lines forming on her face, her eyes widening.

"Death…if he's to die…then I'm to never be…."

Just like that, Cindy passed out like a limp rag on the floor. C.J. just looked down at her. What had just happened? Oh, Cindy had to be faking it…yet she still lay there with her eyes closed her face now serene.

Then her eyes fluttered over and a smile formed on her face.

"Oh…did I fall asleep," she said, "What were we talking about?"

C.J. didn't even know how to begin answering that question.

"You just said a bunch of things…that didn't really make sense."

Cindy sat herself up again back in lotus position.

"Oh that happens but it'll all make sense. I promise you that.

C.J. didn't know whether to be worried or not by her pronouncement.


	29. Chapter 29

C.J. downed another shot of tequila before looking back at Elise.

"Does it hurt?"

Elise crinkled her eyes at her friend. She'd just ordered her second shot glass. They'd both met up at their favorite spot with the taco plate specials and drink to spill about their days. Elise had put in for a promotion but thought she might lose it to a less experienced male employee. C.J. understood all about that when she'd done some time at the public defenders' office after law school.

She of course started talking about the baby project…including some of the more technical steps in the creation.

"No…it feels strange for sure and what woman wants to be in that position? It's just so…clinical that's all but if it's what you want, then it's worth it right?"

C.J. took a slice of lime and squeezed it over her tacos.

"Yeah I think so," she said, "I've been shot three times, broke my collarbone bucked off a horse and bumped my head every time I wrecked a car…well except for the one that blew up."

Elise had heard all the war stories but she shook her head anyway.

"You know that all stops when baby's born," she said, "You've got someone else to think of whenever you do anything. Make any major life decisions. Your whole life changes."

C.J. bit into one of her tacos.

"I know…but I can do this…I know I can and I want to get started…after I find a clinic and a donor of course."

Elise snorted.

"You act like the hardest part is done," she said, "C.J. you haven't even got that part of it started."

C.J. knew that but she meant what she said about being ready. She wasn't doing much field work anymore anyway and most of the danger…well that was in the past…except for the fact that she'd been spending the past few days pursuing Duval Jr.

"Look I'm still researching it," she said, "but I'm sure once I've made my decisions on how to and who then after that it's just the process of getting pregnant."

"Uh yeah…the artificial way…not the fun way…"

C.J. sighed and picked up her shot glass, deciding it was time to change the subject.

"Talking to that psychic, I had no idea what she was talking about…it was all so vague and none of it made sense….but she did say it would later on."

Elise leaned in closer.

"Was she specific about when that would be at least?"

C.J. shook her head.

"She said something about two people having power…one from the past and one from the future…along with a bunch of other things…"

Elise nodded.

"Maybe she's talking literally like Marquis Duval Jr. He's like from your past right?"

C.J. frowned.

"Yeah but I'm just hunting him down that's all," she said, "We're not connected in any other way at all."

"What about his father?"

C.J. didn't know what to say about that. She just looked down at her glass, thinking she needed a refill.

"Not much to say about that…"

Her voice had gone quieter than intended and Elise shot her a look before downing another shot. C.J. remembered that she was keeping her drinking to a minimum since she was the one who had to drive them home tonight.

"What does that mean," Elise said, "I know there's a back story here."

C.J. looked at her.

"No there's not…he's dead the last I heard…"

Elise shrugged.

"Whatever…anyway so what else did this crazy chick say?"

C.J. tried to remember.

"Oh yeah…her voice started to change…like she sounded like someone else…"

Elise furrowed her brow.

"Like she was possessed?"

C.J. shook her head.

"Like she was…trying to channel the spirits or whatever it's called."

Elise narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you didn't believe in that new age nonsense."

"I don't but it was very strange," C.J. said, "for a moment she seemed like someone else."

"So what else did she say…in the freaky voice?"

C.J. tried to remember but it had just been so bizarre when it had happened and it still left her unsettled though she'd never admit it to her friend.

"Death…that was part of it," she said, "Something about someone dying…a man and she would never come to be…something like that. It made no sense."

Elise reached for the last remaining taco.

"Does sound crazy," she said, "Maybe the chick got into something before you dropped by."

No, C.J. didn't think so. Cindy had been lucid enough. It hadn't been anything she ate or drank. It was just something that had happened. There couldn't be any meaning to it at all.

Could there?

* * *

Matt finished working out in his gym on the lower level of his suite. He had lifted weights for over an hour. He didn't like it as much as swimming in the ocean or riding horses or climbing mountains but he knew he had to keep his muscles strong. He'd thought back to the book he'd bought, the one about the man who'd fathered the man he now hunted.

Duval had been an enigma to most, a firebrand revolutionary or an opportunistic criminal who recruited impressionable young people and malcontents to carry out his crimes for him. He thought perhaps a mixture of the two not that it mattered because now he was dead. The junior version on the other hand, very much a problem.

Roy walked into the room and Matt reached for towel to mop the sweat off of his forehead. Roy held a glass of what looked like scarlet liquid in his hand. Matt looked at it warily.

"What's that?"

"Pomegranate juice," Roy said, "It's got antioxidant properties and it'll help you recover faster from your workout."

Matt reached for it and sipped it carefully finding it tart but sweet. His uncle had taken to making his own juices lately and some of them were actually safe for consumption.

"Hoyt called…still nothing," Roy said, "Duval Jr. is showing more restraint than I thought he'd be capable of doing."

Matt sighed putting the glass down after emptying it.

"His father must have been tutoring him on his short comings while they were both in prison," he said, "Makes it harder to catch him this time around…but he won't be able to hide forever."

Roy sat on a nearby bench and Matt got up from the weight bench and stretched his arms out.

"I got a copy of his book."

Roy nodded in response.

"I heard it's quite the expose," he said, "and it's already on the top of the best seller list in pre-release."

"I haven't read it yet," Matt said, "I'm looking for clues of anything he might have passed on to his son before he died."

"You mean during that furlough period?"

Matt nodded.

"I know that he didn't have much time with his son," he said, "and there had to be something he told him…maybe that's why he's doing a hit against Clover after he hits his primary target of course."

Roy appeared to digest that.

"If he's intending to kill Clover at all…"

Matt blinked his eyes.

"Come again?"

Roy nodded.

"I wonder if he doesn't have something else in mind for her," he said, "than killing her on assignment for someone else."

Matt rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah…well this hit doesn't make sense," he said, "I'm sure if Clover had enemies…besides that fellow who tried to kill us at that party a couple years back….she'd tell me."

"Like I said Matlock, maybe there's another plan at play here besides murder for hire…"

Matt thought about that and thought maybe his uncle might be right. But he didn't have nearly as much information about Duval as he needed.

"She did know his father for a while," he said, "I think they had an affair…though it didn't seem to last long."

"Maybe Duval told his son about it."

That could be possible as part of what he told him on his death bed. By the time Duval Jr. had been processed for his furlough, his father hadn't much time left. Matt remembered when the father who raised him had died; he hadn't much time but even less with the man who turned out to be his biological father.

"Maybe…we don't know what he told him," Matt said, "but after he left his father…he disappeared faster than anyone could keep pace and he slipped back into his old lifestyle quickly enough."

Roy got up.

"I'm heading out…I'll see you in the morning."

Matt nodded.

"I'm heading home soon," he said, "I was hoping to hear from C.J."

Roy smiled.

"She's off the clock like us," he said, "and out with her friend, the one who is helping her with her…project."

Matt grimaced, not wanting to be reminded. Yeah he had accepted her decision as he told her but he found it difficult not to worry about her.

"I shouldn't have pushed her away Uncle Roy…"

Roy sighed.

"I think that's between the two of you to work out," he said, "but I think you need to remember how important family is to her. She lost her parents while quite young."

"I know that…I knew her back then," he said, "after they passed and she came to live in the ranch next to Daddy's."

Roy patted his nephew on the shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, "You read that book and tell me if it's as good as the hype…and if it help us solve the mystery of Duval and why he's really here."

Matt watched his uncle leave. He wanted the answers to those same questions and if the book would help him find them, then he'd sit down and read it.

He had no idea what was waiting to be found.


	30. Chapter 30

Alas, this story's going to be a long one! I'm pretty slow paced because I'm still new at the longer fiction writing thing. But I'm having a lot of fun with it. Thanks for reading and the comments!

* * *

Matt did some of his best thinking while hanging upside down. Something about the blood rushing to his head perhaps that brought clarity to the process when he needed to tackle a problem. Now this didn't apply to the times when he'd been dangling upside down caught up in various traps set to catch nosy private investigators who perhaps discovered deep dark secrets they weren't supposed to know…well except that time he'd been suspended from one of the "O"s that spelled Hollywood in grand fashion when he'd been able to escape from five mobster wannabes trying to push some store owners around in Little Tokyo.

No, this was one of the reasons he loved rock climbing so much even though others like C.J. thought it crazy. He didn't mess around with those fake rocks either, he took on the more natural ones like El Capitan and others like it. Sometimes an overworked private investigator and under challenged multi-millionaire just had to get away for a while.

This Duval deal had been bothering him. Not just the fact that he was out trying to kill someone, somewhere on L.A. on some timetable and no one knew who or why or any other of the specifics that went into any professional hit. But somehow his ex-flame for a weekend and friend Clover had been in his crosshairs of sorts for some reason and he didn't like that. Not to mention that C.J. had gone chasing around this dangerous descendent of one of the most notorious of all terrorists on her own without filling him on what she was doing.

They used to share everything with each other especially when it had to do with their businesses but something had clearly shifted in the past six months or so. What was with C.J. only telling him that Duval had slipped into the gala the other night practically when she'd decided to go running after him? Didn't she know that he'd be arm and that in one split second he could take her out with a gunshot? What was she thinking?

That always lead him back to a more personal piece of information she had kept to herself which was this decision to have a baby by herself. Not the way most women had them, but through a…he still didn't want to say it because then he'd start thinking about his prized bull Fire and Brimstone and he didn't really want to go there.

Now he was dangling from a rock up in the mountains where he'd flown in with his helicopter over the masses of buildings in downtown L.A., across the hazy valleys until he found his favorite climbing spot. Hal, the man who ran a rock climbing business out there had equipped him up so he could hang upside down without falling on his head.

The Clover deal, so she had a fling of sorts with Duval Sr. Matt didn't understand why women flocked to him but somehow they did…which he discovered when he'd started reading Courtney's book last night. He'd been out drinking scotch on his deck and started reading when the sun set over the Pacific Ocean and continued even when he turned the lanterns on outside and the pale moon shimmered in the night sky. Duval Sr. had been born of royalty of sorts as it turned out. Oh, not kings and queens but of lords and ladies in a small European monarchy which decided one day to switch to a less autocratic rule. His mother had smuggled Duval Sr. out of the country with a sister before she and her husband, the Lord had been rounded up with all the other royals and hung from the town square in front of the palace after brief tribunals which appeared to have been farcical and simply a means to put the executions of most of the royal family on the express.

Duval wound up raised by distant relatives that were not royalty and in fact, lived in France as expatriates. They despised anything that reminded them of their exile and though they educated Duval and his unnamed sister in the most prestigious schools in Europe including eventually Cambridge, they treated him severely while he'd been growing up, punishing him in ways that Duval described as torture to such a brilliant, innovative mind like himself.

Matt thought that maybe the guy just had picked up a chip on his shoulder the size of a boulder and carried it through the rest of his life. But he'd hit it with the ladies according to him even though he wasn't the handsome of men though maybe it had been a charisma thing, he'd just met up with some of the daughters of some of the wealthiest, most powerful families including at Cambridge. Matt recognized some of the women in the photo. Somehow these couplings never lasted long and Matt figured it had to do with the fact that Duval had started associating with some questionable characters and spouting some rather revolutionist even radical rhetoric in speeches and in writings in different publications.

He hadn't gotten much further than that in the book. Duval's early life had been interesting and maybe it explained a few things but he still needed to know more about what the man might have told his son before his death.

"How long you going to be up there?"

Matt glanced down at Cal who stood there bemused.

"Until I figure some things out," he said, "Besides it's a beautiful day for a climb..."

"That it is…we might get rain later this week but until then…I'm enjoying the sun."

Matt knew that the weather in the mountains could change from pleasant to deadly in a matter of minutes if some fierce clouds rolled in but today, the sky was the purest of blues, the kind of color you didn't find in the big city.

"How's your better half?"

Matt smiled as Cal often joked about him and C.J. being "married" because they were such good friends and business partners.

"Doing great…she's out working on some cases," he said, "I'll be catching up with her later."

And he planned to do that over some barbecue. To get to the bottom of why she'd been so active in trying to get Duval off the streets…now he knew she could be tenacious to the core but he didn't know what she'd do next.

* * *

C.J. sat in her convertible after having talked to Charlie, an old friend of her and Matt who ran a restaurant when he wasn't driving a cab. Not because he needed the money but because it was a good way to hit sources old and new for more information to help Matt out on his cases. He'd been busy meeting a good woman, getting married and had twin sons but he still had one foot in his old life which did come in handy. She thought he could help her find Duval but he had other subjects to address first.

"What's with you going off and having some baby…you got to slow down girl," Charlie said, "You've been shot three times, kidnapped half a dozen times and I know I'm a step behind on the rumor mill…"

She just sighed when he brought up the litany of mishaps she'd experienced on the job.

"Hah, you think I've got a long rap sheet," she said, "You should see Houston's."

Charlie laughed and held up his hands.

"Look you won't get any beef from me there," he said, "He's got to settle down with a wife and family, enjoy the good life before he runs off and gets killed."

She sobered up as she did when someone or something reminded her that Matt could just as easily get killed or badly hurt in ways that couldn't be fixed.

"He's just never made it to the altar yet but he will…someday."

Charlie looked doubtful.

"His last wedding got all broken up…all over the news," he said, "I had to hide out a while after that one because the press started hitting me up…I just think that you and he…you need more in life than risking your life even if it's helping people."

She frowned.

"We enjoy that part of it," she said, "We've still got time to do the rest of it."

Charlie gave her a piercing look.

"Yeah like when…you're running off determined to do it all by yourself without some man to help you," he said, "We're not all bad news you know in case you're wondering."

She nodded slightly.

"I know…and Houston's the best," she said, "It's just that I've wanted a family since forever and I don't want to wait for what might happen…I want to seize control of my life…that's all."

"You could wait…or better yet you and that cowboy could figure it out how to do it together."

She looked taken aback.

"Charlie…I don't think so," she said, "He…I…we're just too different, that's all. I thought maybe once…okay we were on the ground dodging bullets. You know, when he was on the run against those bogus murder charges…"

"Yeah I read that somewhere."

"Well I told him that I loved him and he just looked at me and for a second I thought…but then I was stupid enough to get dinged in the shoulder and he got arrested taking me to the hospital playing the damn hero when he should have gone back there to get the evidence before it burned up."

Charlie looked at her as if she were crazy. But he looked at both Matt and her a lot so she was used to it.

"You're kidding me right…as if he'd choose your life or safety…over his freedom? The two of you are just crazy fools, that's all. You're great investigators, the best but when it comes to what really matters…you're just being fools."

She'd thought about that somewhat after they'd parted and he'd told her that Duval Jr. had been spending time at one of the bars near Sunset. She might check that out, she had to go look into another sperm bank anyway and it'd be on the way…kind of. So she'd taken off down the road to go continue her investigation. She thought about calling Matt but decided she'd just have to handle this one herself since he was on some damn rock somewhere doing his thinking.


	31. Chapter 31

C.J. thought her conversation with their old friend Charlie had gone very well. Okay, so maybe he called her and Matt fools but sometimes her best friend could act foolish. Not her of course, she had a good head on her shoulders. She headed off to the next clinic on her list. Elise said she'd meet her over there. Then she'd be meeting Matt later for some good barbecue and then maybe she'd tell him what Charlie told her about Duval's watering hole of choice.

She parked her car and got out to see Elise waiting her with her arms folded.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh I ran into an old friend."

"Not that hired hit man again because you got to stop chasing after a man who's got a one-tracked mind."

They both walked inside the clinic where a woman smiled at them. C.J. told her they were to find out more from the clinic about its program for women who wanted to be mothers. The woman smiled and handed her some brochures, asking her to fill out some paperwork.

"I'm not sure about this program yet. I'm just here checking it out."

"That's fine…but this will put you in your records so we can put you on our mailing list for our special offers."

"Like offering the sperm of a Nobel Prize winner at half price on Black Friday…?"

C.J. looked at Elise, thinking the woman could be blunt. The woman at the desk didn't blink an eye.

"No…this can be a somewhat…costly procedure but you'll find us our rates very competitive on the market," the woman said, "When you fill out your paperwork I'll be there to give you a tour."

C.J. thought that seemed like a plan so she went to sit down to fill it out. It didn't seem very complicated, just basic information and not much else. She put the office address on the form thinking Matt wouldn't mind.

"This place looks…sparse."

It wasn't as decorated as some of the others on the other brochures she said, with just simple but tasteful décor.

"So Matt's out rock climbing again," Elise said, "got another crisis?"

C.J. shook her head.

"No…he just likes to get away and think for a while," she said, "I think he still wonders what life would have been like if he married Elizabeth."

Elise snorted.

"A frigging nightmare…that chick was very high maintenance and the way she clung to him telling him to get her everything," Elise said, "The guy needs to have a life."

C.J. sighed.

"But I think that's what Houston likes in a woman, someone he can rescue and take care of, who needs him to be there," she said, "He's gotten involved with so many women who've been in dire straits during some of our cases."

"I've noticed…I mean I'm guessing the post-rescue sex must be great but that doesn't mean he has to marry them."

"He's only been engaged to two of them," C.J. explained, "Elizabeth of course and then the sister of his ex fiancée that died years ago who's the spitting image of her."

"A copy is never as good as the original."

C.J. just shook her head at her friend's harsh assessment.

"Elise, he loved her very much," she said, "It had nothing to do with her sister's death…except for the killer coming back for more."

Elise sighed.

"Matt is one hunk of a man, so damn sexy that I thought about making a play for him but his life's too complicated. I like my men with simple bios."

C.J. couldn't argue with that assessment. Both she and Matt had complicated lives and maybe for her…bringing a man into that equation was just too tricky. Besides Carl and Robert of course, most of her relationships had ended because her boyfriends couldn't handle her decision to work on dangerous cases and risk her life so much…and then they never seemed convinced that she and Matt…weren't as involved personally as they were professionally. All the explaining and reassuring in the world didn't change that let alone convince them otherwise.

"He's happy with Ginger for now," C.J. said, "Of course he hasn't had to rescue her yet."

She loved him so much as her best friend despite this pattern of his that he'd displayed even before they started up their investigative agency. She accepted him for who he was as a person just as he did here…most of the time anyway. But this baby thing had thrown him through a loop in the beginning.

The door opened and in walked a stylishly dressed woman with dark brown hair arranged in a bun above the nape of her neck and a long fur coat even though it was pretty warm outside. She wore dark sunglasses.

C.J. thought even with the getup she looked somewhat familiar. The woman had a petulant, bored look on her elegantly decorated face and looked like she was coiled up inside her and could explode at any moment.

Then she remembered the episode back at the office.

"Oh damn!"

Elise looked at her puzzled.

"What's going on C.J.?"

C.J. gestured to the woman who took a seat apart from them after checking in with the woman at the desk.

"That's Serena…the heiress to some sleazy billionaire who we thought she killed but in reality one of Houston's oldest and dearest friends beat her to it."

Elise digested all that easily enough. Nothing surprised her anymore.

"Is she dangerous? Is she going to go postal on us and shoot up the place?"

C.J. shook her head.

"She's not a threat but she's very annoying and very spoiled," she said, "Houston and her…I walked in the office on them and she was getting ready to leave and he was buck naked except for his favorite hat in his hot tub."

"Sounds yummy to me…I can see it right now."

C.J. had no doubt about that but she had a lot of questions like why was Serena at a sperm bank? They'd gotten a certified letter from her a while back asking Matt to donate his ahem…well she wanted to have a baby to seal her place in her daddy's will which was still tied up in probate with long lost siblings showing up to claim a piece of it.

Matt hadn't responded back as he'd been on his sabbatical to get over his broken engagement and both C.J. and Chris had crafted up a creative rebuttal back to the drama queen. It must have worked because they never saw her again.

"You…what are you doing here?"

C.J. and Elise looked over to see Serena staring at them in amazement.

"You couldn't find a man who'll give you a child so you came here?"

C.J. just shrugged.

"I could ask the same about you…since Houston turned your request to sire yours down."

Serena frowned but the petulance simmering below the surface could turn volatile on the turn of a dime. C.J. had seen it and today, she just didn't feel like dealing with it.

"Well…I've heard you cavort with all kinds of characters," Serena said, "I didn't take you for someone who was attracted to dangerous men."

C.J. realized that she must be referring to Robert, her ex who was doing 20 to life on murder up at the state pen. But for the most part since her first boyfriend Rock in high school, she'd kept bad boys at a distance.

"Not that it surprises me…because you're so low class…the way you dress…your hair," Serena continued, "not to mention your breeding."

Elise stood up ready to fight.

"What's this bitch's problem," she said, "besides the fact that she's paying for a sperm donor."

Serena flashed her deadly eyes at C.J.'s friend.

"You look like one of her trashy friends," she said, "Well I read all about you C.J. how you cavorted with a questionable class of man in his love den."

Now that confused C.J. and she had no idea what the spoiled heiress was talking about…she must be just talking trash. She decided to ignore her.

"So Serena…what are you doing here," she said instead, "Having man troubles of your own?"

The other woman scowled.

"I don't need a man, I need an heir…and I want someone to help me right now!

Elise rolled her eyes.

"You must have been a thrill in the sack," she said, "but the woman's busy and we're in front of you in line."

Serena looked haughty as if some trivial manner like a position in a pecking order of sorts didn't bother her in the least.

"I don't have to respond to such garbage," She said, "I'm a member of a royal class…now let's talk about one of your lovers C.J…the most dangerous one…didn't he just pass?"

Then C.J. realized what Serena was talking about and so many emotions rushed through her at once. Elise looked at her realizing something was up and turned to Serena, her eyes blazing.

"Why you overdressed, over made up bitch…."

It all got a bit hazy after that.

* * *

Matt drove back to his office feeling so much better after having gone rock climbing. All the tension and problems of the office had slipped away and he felt much more prepared to tackle some new cases that Chris had handed off to him. Roy had left him a message on his cell that two new clients for the investigative firm had just signed on and Roy would brief him on the cases when he returned.

Nothing from C.J. but he knew she had been busy researching another clinic. He'd wanted to go with her but she'd begged off and promised that she'd have him run a background check if she liked it. Just as long as he wasn't chasing Duval Jr. by herself…he thought as he turned on to the freeway which would take him most of the way back.

He turned on the radio.

"_This is an update on the breaking news issued that police including SWAT officers have swarmed an office building on Sunset and that while officials are mum on the matter, it's believed that they are dealing with a 911 call involving an altercation of some kind inside some sort of medical clinic…"_

Matt blinked his eyes…medical clinic…Sunset…altercation…he put it all together and thought that the clinic that C.J. intended to check out had been on Sunset. Surely this couldn't be the same one could it?

A female voice chimed in on the radio.

"_Jack…it's not just a medical clinic. My sources tell me that it's actually a sperm bank…you know where men go in there and make…donations for women to use to have their babies…in a manner of speaking…but ordinary medical clinic involved? No…it's one of the clinics we featured on our undercover reporter series two months ago…."_

The male voice cleared his throat.

"_Yes Melody…who could forget that? One of our reporters very nearly…well the series on Babies R Us was one of our highest rated ever…"_

Matt sighed, gripping the steering wheel wishing they'd get back to the meat of the story and quit all this side chatter.

"Oh this just in Jack…three women were just taken out in handcuffs a few minutes ago…and loaded inside a police van…it looks like there might have been a fight after all…They were described as young woman…one of them in a fur coat and dripping with diamonds. She was heard cursing that she'd get even with everyone and that this was all the fault of…one Matlock Houston…"

Matt sucked in his breath. What did he have to do with any of this? Had that been C.J. that had done that but no…she didn't wear fur coats. So who was it then? Some names came to mind but it was hard to pick the most likely out of the list. But he had to get on over there to see what had happened…so he got off the freeway and headed in the direction of Sunset.

* * *

C.J. felt every bump of the ride to the jail in the paddy wagon. She sat handcuffed with Elise next to her and Serena across from her. The heiress had ranted for a while but had mercifully gone quiet as the reality of the situation hit her.

God she'd wanted to hit her for the comments she had made but had restrained herself until Serena had decided to respond to what Elise had said to her by striking out. C.J. had merely been trying to restrain Serena during her tantrum to minimize the damage but the woman at the desk had pushed a panic button or called the police because they showed so quickly and in full force.

She knew that they wouldn't be charged with anything but they'd spend a few hours having to unravel this mess so they could be released. She'd decided she'd handle not wanting to call the office and drag Matt and his uncle away from their work.

Yes that was the best way to deal with it, she decided as they reached the police station.


	32. Chapter 32

Matt rushed in the police station as he always did in a crisis. One of his friends who was supervising the SWAT division told him that the perpetrators had been removed from the premises and were on their way to the jail to be booked and processed.

_Perpetrators? _

His friend had confirmed that one of the three women had been C.J. Another one kept calling herself Serena saying she was some important heiress. Matt sighed deeply hearing that familiar blast from the past. He had thought that when her father died and she'd inherited all his billions, he'd never hear from her again. But now she was included among the cast of characters on a police report.

"For what it's worth I don't think C.J. would start anything like this Houston," the cop said, "I went dancing her once and she's one hot number but not into cat fights or destroying private property."

Matt sighed inwardly again. If anyone had shown a propensity for damaging property it had been Serena who favored among other acts of destruction smashing rare crystal goblets against a wall as she did at one party when he'd been infatuated with her back as a young buck touring Paris. When he told C.J. he'd only shared a few kisses with the heiress he hadn't been lying. Her father had come after this lowly multi-millionaire who had been caught with his daughter with a shotgun. Matt hadn't stuck around to find out where he planned to aim it.

He stormed down the hallways of the station nearly knocking down Hoyt who had stepped out of his office. After narrowly avoiding the collision, Hoyt flashed him a look of annoyance.

"You're here about C.J. aren't you?"

Matt nodded.

"Where is she…what could she have possibly done to get arrested?"

Hoyt reached into his shirt pocket for his Tums and popped several in his mouth to ease his burning ulcer. The one that 30 years in the LAPD had given him and moments like these brought back.

"She and two other women were in a physical altercation which started as an argument," Hoyt said, "the woman at the desk pushed a panic button and that alerted the police to show up."

"Panic button…?"

"Yes…you'd be surprised how many sperm…businesses of this type are targeted for attack by all kinds of crazy and upset people."

Matt just cut to the chase like he always did when his best friend was in trouble.

"What happened…what did she do?"

"I don't think she did anything," she said, "Her friend Elise, that's another matter. She and Serena didn't see eye to eye on some issue according to eye witnesses."

Matt felt relieved by that but still wanted to see her. The thought of her being handcuffed and locked up in a jail brought out every protective instinct inside him not to mention other feelings. Some of them might have confused him if he had time to think about it but he was a man of action and right now, he had to stand helplessly and wait until the police released the women.

"I think she'll be released soon…I think they'll all be released soon," Hoyt said, "The owner of the clinic's not pressing charges."

"That's good so how long will it be?"

Hoyt smiled.

"If you're nice, she'll be out in time to make your dinner date."

Matt arched his brows surprised and Hoyt's smile widened.

"She mentioned it to the sergeant when she was brought in," he said, "You're supposed to meet up at that new barbecue place? Food's great…especially the ribs. She'll be out before then."

"Thank you Hoyt," Matt said, "I heard about it on the news after coming back from rock climbing."

Hoyt made a face.

"Don't you ever worry that you're going to fall and go splat from some damn mountain?"

Matt shrugged.

"No…it hasn't happened yet."

Hoyt just shook his head at his friend.

"Serena did mention you," he said, "Said it was all your fault for her being at the…clinic in the first place. Need I ask?"

Matt felt mystified by her latest rants.

"I have no idea what she meant," he said, "but then I never understood her most of the time anyway."

Hoyt narrowed his eyes.

"You weren't going to have a baby with her were you?"

Matt just felt taken aback. He hadn't even imagined such a thing…not with Serena. There were times he thought about being a father and having a family, sharing that with the right woman. Somehow Serena didn't seem to fit that bill. Rearing children took patience and she had little of that not to mention her propensity for breaking things.

"Okay then…I'll do my best to get your business partner released from lockup.

Matt thanked him and went to call Uncle Roy to give him an update on the situation. His uncle hadn't been fazed in the least by the news that C.J. had been arrested at a sperm bank.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding…"

"Serena and Elise got in a dustup over something in the waiting room," Matt said, "C.J. was trying to keep the peace."

"Sounds like the woman I know," Roy said, "I never doubted her for a minute."

Neither had Matt but he had been greatly concerned about her especially concerning what had been going on the past few weeks.

"Hoyt's trying to get her out," he said, "Then she and I are going to get something to eat."

Roy said he'd hold down the fort at the office and Matt knew he could always count on his uncle like he could count on C.J. to always be there for him.

"Hey Houston…"

He looked over and saw Randy come up to him dressed in his usual attire of faded jeans and a ripped tee-shirt. His sandy blonde hair hung in a shag and he had diamond studs in his ears.

"How's it hanging?"

Matt smiled, remembering how Randy had teased him when he first arrived in L.A.. and started getting involved in investigating cases. He'd been tight with Vince Novelli before his retirement and he'd gone out with C.J. for a spell not too long ago.

"Busy with my caseload," he said, "and trying to figure out why Duval's been hanging out in our fine city."

Randy shook his head.

"I'm glad I'm not involved in that detail," he said, "Mayor's meeting with the brass right now to officiate the task force in a press conference to go find this guy before he hits his mar and embarrasses the City of Angels."

"We're running out of time and only he knows how much is left."

"Or how little…that's how it always is with these guys when they're a step ahead or more…but if you play your cards right maybe you'll wind up on the task force."

"I don't think so but whatever way I can help I'll do that," Matt said, "He's never behaved himself when he's been here."

"They'll catch them," Randy said, "I heard the chief's and the county sheriff and FBI are putting their best people on it…makes me glad I'm still working vice."

"How's that going?"

Randy shrugged.

"We did a john sting on Sunset," he said, "We were looking carefully at the clinic where SWAT launched the rescue mission. Some suspicious dealings…but this episode might have set us back."

Matt didn't know what to say about that.

"C.J. was busted there," Randy said, "What did she do anyway or dare I ask?"

Matt sensed a tone in the detective's voice he didn't like but then he didn't know much about what had led him and C.J. to break off their relationship.

"I'll see you later Randy…"

He walked down the hallway to get some soda to gear himself up for the wait.

* * *

C.J. just felt so annoyed at this point. To be sharing a cell with the most spoiled most difficult brat on the planet. Serena had been rattling the bars with her insistence that she be released at once. She threatened to call her lawyer but the police hadn't given them their one phone call yet. Just as well because C.J. didn't know who she'd call. She didn't want Matt to know what had happened so it wouldn't be him and Uncle Roy would be with him.

Maybe Chris…but then she found out from the sergeant who worked with Hoyt that they would be released soon enough with any charges dropped. Damn, she'd wanted to punch out Serena or drop her flat with a roundhouse kick but she'd remembered that she had to be the calm and rational one here. Elise had calmed down after having scrapped with Serena in the clinic and before the cuffs were slapped on her wrists.

She'd been awfully quiet since.

"When are they going to let us go," Serena whined, "This is such an outrage…when I tell the consulate…."

C.J. knew that the diplomats wouldn't give a damn. Serena wasn't royalty after all, and her father had become thoroughly despised by the Italian people after his murder. Serena's cold blooded methods to get her hands on her daddy's billions hadn't exactly endeared her to the populace either.

"They'll let us out when the paperwork comes through," C.J. said in her lawyerly voice, "It shouldn't be much longer."

Serena started pacing again.

"It's already been too long," she said, "I had to catch a flight back to Milan…I was supposed to meet this crazy man…this pazzo…people think he's a terrorist but he's just crazy."

Elise and C.J. just looked at each other wondering how long they would have to listen to her diva antics.

"Look Serena…like I said we don't have much longer so if you could just be quite…"

That set off Serena like an explosive volcano.

"What do you mean…I went to school with him in Europe…boarding school the finest in all of Switzerland…"

C.J. didn't know what she was prattling on about now.

"He was good looking of course…not as much as Mi Amore…Matlock of course but he was dashing and very, very cultured…if a bit rash at times…"

Elise rolled her eyes.

"Serena who the hell are you talking about and why should we care…?"

The woman looked miffed.

"I think not…Marquis is not of the same world as mere commoners like you," Serena said, "He's not of royalty but I can't believe that the police think he's a terrorist."

"That's his father actually," C.J. said, "The son's more of a hit man for hire and he's come to L.A. to kill someone and no one knows who."

Serena pursed her lips.

"I heard he was here…and I thought he'd come to look me up," she said, "so we could rekindle our affair…he's so intense in more than one way…"

"You know him?"

Serena looked at C.J. as if she were a stick insect.

"Of course I do…not the supposed assassin but the man inside him," Serena said, "I get excited just thinking about the time we spent in the South of France at the chalet…"

C.J. could tell just from the breathiness in her voice.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Elise groaned.

"Me too…"

Soon enough, C.J. hoped that someone would come and release them from their jail cell.


	33. Chapter 33

C.J. sat at the table at their favorite new barbecue place and picked up a good and messy spare rib off the platter. Nothing made her feel better after such a few hours spent inside a jail cell with a spoiled heiress than some great food and drink. Matt had been waiting there in the lobby when the police had released the women from the slammer and allowed them to go free. He just looked up at her as her expectantly but she just smiled back at him.

Not wanting to talk about it until they left the police station and had something to eat first. He hadn't said much since, just made small talk about their caseload, which she didn't know much about because after all, Roy partnered with Matt on most of the fieldwork these days.

The waiter bought a pitcher of beer and some glasses to their table and she filled hers up to the brim, needing it about right now. He'd asked about Serena having seen her go off in a huff outside after putting on her fur coat. She hadn't even tried to make a play for him much to his relief.

"So Serena and Elise were going at it at the clinic?"

C.J. just glanced over at Matt while eating her rib, drenched in sauce. Sheer heaven, so why did he have to interrupt her bliss by starting up an interrogation about the spoiled brat of an heiress?

"Serena started it but Elise got the first hit."

Matt frowned, sipping his own beer.

"That doesn't sound like her," He said, "How did Serena start it?"

C.J. paused not really wanting to get into it.

"You know her Houston better than I do," she said, "She just got into a snit about something and it went from there."

Matt bit into his rib but looked at her as if he believed it was more complicated than that but he didn't push her to respond. Good, there were just some things she couldn't talk about even to him.

But there was something he needed to know.

"Houston…Serena knows Duval Jr."

He put his beer down after taking a sip. She knew she'd gotten his attention.

"Knows him, what do you mean?"

She just looked at him.

"I mean knows him…meaning she shared more than a few kisses with him."

"Oh, she had an affair with him?"

C.J. nodded.

"The way she tells it, yes," she said, "and she wants to rekindle it."

Matt sighed.

"Serena always had an impulsive streak," he said, "and sometimes it made things fun but other times…"

C.J. didn't need any further explanation. She'd seen the diva witch in action and she seriously didn't know what Matt had seen in her except that it seemed men always went for women who were both beautiful and difficult to deal with, part of that need to go for the chase.

"Houston…she just said she knew the real Duval and not the assassin," she said, "I wanted to throttle her."

"I'm more interested in why he's after Clover. There's got to be some kind of connection between her affair with his father and the son."

C.J. refilled her glass.

"I have to cut her some slack," she said, "I had my bad boy phase…I thought I outgrew it but then this thing with Robert…"

She still felt mad at herself for falling for him but that's exactly what had happened. Not that she'd been looking for love because she still felt a bit bruised after Matt hadn't even responded to her declaration of love for him. Besides if it had taken bullets flying around them to get her to admit that much, then maybe she'd just been caught up in the moment of their impending deaths. So when Robert had come to L.A. for a job interview and looked her up, she'd gone out to dinner with him just to catch up with her old friend.

That seemed so long ago now. But not long enough to forget how she felt when she realized that Matt had only been trying to break the news to her in the most delicate way that her boyfriend was a cold blooded killer.

"Robert had everyone fooled C.J."

She chuckled without much humor.

"Not you Houston…"

Matt shook his head.

"I wanted to believe that he'd changed, that he'd grown up since college," he said, "but to find out he's basically a sociopath means that he always had that inside him."

She knew what he meant. That Robert had them both fooled all along the entire time that they knew him.

"But Duval Jr. isn't trying to hide who he is," Matt said, "He's proud that he's a killer for hire and for Serena to be drawn to that, she's just going to get burned."

C.J. shrugged.

"She doesn't look like she cares Houston," she said, "She seems to think she has everyone around her under her control."

* * *

C.J. walked back into her house after Matt dropped her off. She thought about inviting him inside for drinks but decided against it. She needed to get online and further research Serena's connections with the Duval family. Nothing about Serena ever made much sense to her but there had to be a reason that she was drawn to Duval Jr. besides the thrill it gave her. C.J. noticed that the woman seemed consumed with money and with her daddy's billions still tied up in probate; C.J. wondered how much money she had left to spend.

She went to the kitchen and while getting a glass of wine for herself, her phone rang.

"Hi girlfriend…you still taking my calls I see…"

C.J. sipped her wine.

"Sure…Elise I know you were just looking out for me," she said, "but you didn't have to wrestle her to the ground."

Elise snorted.

"I didn't know if she was packed with anything deadlier than that nail file," she said, "and trying to start something with you after that book about that terrorist."

C.J. closed her eyes not wanting to get back on that topic.

"Elise…there's nothing to it," she said, "Serena just likes to make a scene. It was how she used to get her daddy's attention."

"Oh then what she said about reading about you in some love den with some dangerous guy…she just made that all up?"

C.J. paused.

"I haven't read the book that Courtney wrote yet," she said, "I've been very busy with work and with all this research on babies…and sperm banks."

Elise sighed.

"The rest of America is reading it," she said, "That's all I've heard about today is how I've got to read that damn book…I heard _Good Morning L.A._ is doing a series on it."

Not the piece of news that C.J. wanted to hear…she hadn't figured that Duval would write about every chapter in his life…just to sell millions of copies of a book published after his death. He couldn't profit off any book that referenced his litany of crimes or his life as a terrorist. But she knew he'd written it because he was driven by a huge ego.

Then she saw another number pop up on her voice mail machine.

"Someone's calling…look I'll talk to you later…"

"Okay we'll pick up where we left off."

C.J. said goodbye not wanting to do that but Elise would probably not remember. She clicked the phone to the new caller.

"Hello…this is C.J."

"Oh thank god…I was trying to find your phone number," Clover said, "then I found it…I really need to talk with you right away."

"Okay we're talking…"

"No I mean in person," Clover said, "When I got the note under my door I didn't know what else to do…"

"Note what note?"

Clover paused.

"It's him…Duval Jr.," she said, "He wants to meet with me face to face."

That shocked C.J. because she and Matt had thought that Duval's interest in Clover had been as a target for a planned hit. But wouldn't he want to use the element of surprise, stalk her unseen until he had the perfect moment to ambush her?

"Did he leave any contact information?"

"No…no, he wants me to meet him by the Santa Monica Pier tomorrow…he didn't give many details why."

C.J. felt puzzled by what exactly Duval was up to now. But she didn't want Clover to take any risks, as he'd proven himself to be a very dangerous man.

"I'm on my way there right now," she said, "Just hang on tight and if he contacts you again…don't agree to anything."

She hung up right after that and knew she had to get out to Venice Beach. Duval's behavior puzzled her but she knew his reasons were his own and not for anyone to understand.

* * *

Matt sat on his deck reading the book about the dead terrorist who had a son running around loose in L.A. and reached the years when Duval had been hanging out in Europe trying to get supporters for some cause or another. He'd been to parties, using some back stories that he carefully crafted.

At one of the parties in Monaco he'd met up with Clover who he clearly was infatuated with to a degree beyond what he felt for other women. Matt saw the familiar photo of her after winning a major car race and some earlier photos obviously taken by Duval when she'd been a lot younger. She'd been very pretty and carefree looking as the two of them saw the sights of Monaco and southern Europe including the island of Crete where they'd spent about a month.

His phone rang when he finished reading a particularly descriptive passage of their affair and he saw that it was Hoyt.

"What is it? You find him?"

"No…but we found a calling card," Hoyt said, "by Venice Beach…it's a man…he's got a card in his wallet tracing back to your friend Clover."

Matt swallowed hard. If anything had happened to her…

"I'll be right there…"

He left the house and jumped into his car to head on out there.


	34. Chapter 34

"You have to tell me everything…"

But Clover just looked up at her after she hadn't told her much of anything. She'd just shown her the note presumably from Duval Jr. that had been slipped under her door.

"I have…I'm as surprised as you are that he's slipping me notes," Clover said, "Rather strange if all he wants is to kill me for someone else."

C.J. didn't feel too sure about that. She didn't know what the hell was going on here. She knew that most hired assassins worked on the element of surprise. So what did Duval have in mind for Clover? She also knew that the woman wasn't telling her everything and unless she did that, it'd be difficult for her to help her.

"Are you sure he wants to kill you?"

Clover just looked at her blankly.

"What else would he want with me? He's a professional hit man who skipped out of prison for a reason and it wasn't long after seeing his daddy for the last time."

C.J. rubbed the back of her neck. Damn she'd needed to soak in a nice hot tub with suds and some wine and not been running around town looking for a fugitive killer who had slipped back into the shadows. Courtney hadn't called her back with any insights into the son of the man who would soon make her even more rich and famous and Cindy…well she hadn't heard any premonitions from her either. She just felt as if they were running out of time.

"I think he was just here too," Clover said, "I thought I heard someone creeping around the bungalow."

C.J. frowned.

"Don't you have a body guard?"

Clover nodded.

"Bruno…he's supposed to be around here somewhere but I haven't seen him."

C.J. looked out of a window but all she saw were shadows dancing in the darkness due to the streetlights. But if Duval Jr. had been here earlier to deliver the note, maybe he'd stuck around. Maybe he had a side to him that was a Peeping Tom…she just didn't know all that much about the guy. He'd been a supporting character during Matt and her adventure on the tropical island.

Clover just wrapped her arms around herself. She'd obviously been out enjoying herself at some social event because she still wore the gown that accentuated her voluptuous figure. C.J. could see why Matt and nearly every red blooded man was drawn to the woman. Duval the father had been one of them, enjoying a brief fling with Clover before they broke apart and moved in their very divergent directions. She just couldn't imagine it. The two personalities just seem so…different but maybe back when they were young, they had seen something in each other that attracted them.

"I wish he'd just turn himself in," Clover said, "This can only end one way with him getting killed…or killing someone else. Duval would never get over the loss of his son."

C.J. shrugged.

"You live a violent life where you're paid to kill or terrorize others," she said, "Well there's a saying, you live by the sword, you die by the sword."

Clover shivered.

"I don't like violence…but back when I knew Duval, he was passionate…held very strong beliefs but I thought he's young and he'll outgrow all that. But he never did did he?"

C.J. shook her head.

"I'm reading the book about him," Clover said, "He wrote about the two of us…I suppose if he's writing his memoirs that what we shared factors into it…but some of it was so private. I haven't gotten very far in it. Have you read it?"

C.J. just looked at her.

"I haven't really started it," she said, "I don't know what the fuss is about or why people turn a killer's bio into a best seller."

"I don't either…but it's number one on all the sellers' lists and _Good Morning L.A_. is going to do a special on it."

Oh great, C.J. thought, exploit a unrepentant sociopath's life for ratings while his son ran around loose trying to kill people.

"The show's focusing on the women he enjoyed," Clover continued, "The ones he bedded. I don't know if he ever loved any of us. I don't think him capable…it was all about his revolution."

C.J. had heard enough about that when she spent time at his island compound. She shook that memory out of her and rubbed her forehead with a couple fingers, thinking she really needed that relaxing soak right now. Oh well, it could wait until she was done here.

Then Clover's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello…Bruno is that you?"

But her expression quickly changed and C.J. knew it wasn't the bodyguard on the other end.

"What…what are you doing, calling me…No…I don't think….You really need to turn yourself in before someone shoots you down…and I won't be meeting you…"

C.J. listened intently but didn't say anything.

"Where's Bruno…how do you…goodbye…"

Clover slammed the phone with a shaky hand and then looked up at C.J. Not much shook up Clover as she'd remained calm the entire time at the party where multiple homicides had been on the schedule but C.J. knew the phone call had rattled her.

"Was that Duval?"

Clover nodded.

"I don't know how he got my number…he wants to meet and I'm not going to do it," she said, "He'll just try to kill me that's all…and he knew about Bruno."

"He did? Obviously he did his homework."

"He didn't seem surprised to know that Bruno wasn't here," Clover said, "I found that troubling because I haven't seen him since earlier this morning."

Then they heard a loud banging noise outside and both flinched. C.J. ran to look out the window, her hand on her gun just in case she needed it.

"What was that?"

C.J. went towards the door, not being able to see anything in the darkness.

"I'll go look around your house to make sure…"

She had her gun with her and if she ran into Duval, he knew she'd use it. So she left Clover and went outside but saw nothing unusual…and no one in the shadows by the trees. But as she walked by the side of the house where she saw mud by some bushes, a house light lit up the ground somewhat and she saw a couple of footprints.

Deep in the mud and about a size nine…too hard to make out the type of shoes that left it. She squatted to get a better look while keeping one eye on everything around her.

"C.J…."

That was Clover's voice and it sounded distressed. This time C.J. pulled out her gun and she ran around the front where Clover stood there.

"What is it? What happened?"

"The police just called," she said, "They found Bruno…"

* * *

Matt had looked at the body that bore bruising almost as if it'd been beaten before the bullet to the forehead ended his life. The man looked burly with dark hair and in his late 30s or early 40s. He had ID on him and it was Bruno Lennox and he worked as a bodyguard to famous people.

Then one of the officers found a list of his clients in his wallet with information and when Matt asked to see it, his eyes widened at the client list. He'd worked for a few people he knew including Courtney Garner when she'd been threatened by a stalker who believed himself to be a character in one of her books…and two days for Serena the heiress before she fired him.

His latest client had been Clover…and that told Matt what he needed to know. He turned to Lt. Hoyt who had just shown up at the scene.

"It's Duval I know it."

Hoyt reached for his pack of ever present Tums and popped a couple in his mouth.

"How do you reach that conclusion?"

Matt showed him the list of clients.

"A couple I know that have shown up in the last few days all with ties to Duval and the latest…Clover. We know that she had an affair with Duval Sr. and that his son's been looking for her."

Hoyt sighed.

"I wish he hadn't dropped out of sight again," he said, "I don't want to lose someone on this one Houston and if he's after Clover…"

That troubled Matt for reasons he still didn't quite get. He didn't know why Duval had fixated on Clover and why he seemed intent on killing her. His uncle had told him that he didn't believe Duval was interested in murder at least when it came to her but he hadn't explained why.

"I was reading his father's book," Hoyt said, "but everyone is it seems."

Matt nodded.

"Me too…I just got to his affair with Clover," he said, "and it didn't last long but obviously it left a huge impression on him."

"I wonder if his son didn't like his father's taste in women."

Matt shrugged.

"Maybe…but I'm keeping my options open when it comes to figuring this one out," he said, "I'm hoping the book has clues but…I'll have to keep reading it until I find them."

Hoyt nodded.

"I have a team of detectives working on it…I pulled some from Vice and put them in intelligence to do it."

"Randy?"

Hoyt nodded.

"Yeah he's on the team and they'll follow up leads on the other women to see if they're targets."

"Some of them are in prison with him."

Hoyt and Matt walked away from the body while detectives processed the crime scene. They knew he had been apparently tortured and killed somewhere else…he was missing a couple fingernails and then dumped here. Without the primary crime scene, they wouldn't get too much here. More roadblocks on their way to finding him…but maybe Duval slipped and left something important behind.

"Carla…Delilah…his last mistress on the island is in protective custody and well, there was a lot of women," Hoyt said, "I don't know what they saw in him except he had a ton of cash."

"I don't know if it was all about the money Hoyt..."

Then they both looked up and saw C.J. and Clover walking towards them. Matt left Hoyt to go join them.

"Houston…it's Bruno isn't it?"

Matt looked at Clover and nodded. She looked like she might lose her composure and left them to go to where the body lay. C.J. turned to Matt.

"It's Duval…"

Matt nodded.

"I know…Bruno was tortured before he was killed. I think Duval was trying to get information out of him. Whether he got it or not…Bruno can't tell us."

C.J. shook her head and Matt thought she looked tired. This hunt for Duval was taking its toll on her and both of their lives had been so crazy.

And things were about to get even crazier.


	35. Chapter 35

Matt had left after being briefed by the investigators about what had happened to poor old Bruno. He'd been killed most likely a couple hours or so being found dead near the tide line in Venice Beach. A couple fingers had been broken and the nails ripped out…which meant that someone had tortured him before death. Matt knew that the reasons for torture were few; to either inflect pain on a person in exchange for pleasure or to elicit information out of someone otherwise reluctant to give it up.

He was guessing if Duval had anything to do with it, his motive was the latter. He believed the bodyguard held information that he badly wanted or needed. Matt wondered how much Bruno had told him and what secrets he divulged before he was wasted. What had Duval asked him and what had he answered? Matt knew it had to do with Clover and now he wondered more than ever what Duval wanted with her. If he just wanted to ice her he had the chance to do it without needing to go torture and then kill her bodyguard. So what did he want?

Matt didn't have a clue but maybe the answer was in the book about his father in his own words. He'd been reading about Duval Sr.'s relationship with Clover and he knew it hadn't lasted that long but had seemed at least on Duval's end, fairly intense. Likely a distant second behind his fervent political beliefs and his desire to manipulate others with them to make money but still strong enough to factor into his life…but how did his son play into it?

Hoyt had briefed him too.

"Houston…the medical examiner's going to do an autopsy but we know he was shot…execution style after being tortured…Look at the bruises on his body…"

Matt had winced when he saw some of them. Duval or someone associated with him had really whaled on this guy and it didn't look like he'd put up much of a fight. Had he been ambushed or merely surprised, lured to Duval under false pretenses? Matt left Hoyt and went to join C.J. where she stood with Clover who still shivered from the news of Bruno's murder.

Clover sighed wiping a strand of hair off of her face.

"The police…they want me to go down to the station," she said, "Said they'll give me a ride back when they're done. Poor Bruno…he was a good guy Matlock…the best and he had my back."

Matt placed his hand on her shoulder in consolation.

"I'm going to find out what happened and why Duval's after you."

Clover didn't look too comforted and Matt knew that it took a lot to rattle her. But Duval had done just that already without showing his face and he wanted to know why. She must have seen his concern because she braved a smile.

"I'll be okay Matlock," she said, "and I know you'll find out what the hell's going on here."

Matt left and met up with C.J. who had been talking to one of the perimeter cops. She fell into step with him as they walked to his car.

"What'd you find out?"

He sighed.

"Just that Bruno was tortured and murdered probably to give information out of him about one or more of his clients."

"You mean Clover right?"

He nodded.

"Why were you at Clover's anyway?"

He had figured as much when he saw the two women together.

"She called me to come to her place," C.J. said, "Duval's been contacting her. Left a note under her door to come and meet him tomorrow by the pier."

Matt's eyes widened.

"Why didn't she call me?"

C.J. snorted.

"I don't know Houston…you'll have to ask her. But when I arrived, she got a phone call from him."

"Duval?"

"Of course Duval and I don't know what he said to her but it scared her Houston. There's something going on here she's not telling us."

He paused as they crossed the bike path up to the pathway that lead to the alley where Matt had parked his car. It was a couple of blocks away from Clover's bungalow.

"I'm guessing that but I don't know what it could be," Matt said, "If he's trying to kill her, I think she'd tell us why so we could help her."

C.J. furrowed her brow.

"Maybe it's something personal…maybe it has to do with her affair with his father," she said, "Maybe the son took issue with it for some reason."

Matt considered that as they reached his car.

"I'll give you a lift to your car."

"It's just a couple of blocks Houston…I'll be fine."

"C.J. it's late and you shouldn't…now don't look at me like that, I know you can take care of yourself…"

"And you too Houston…don't forget the many times I had to save your ass," she said, "Okay if it'll make you feel better."

"It will…besides you can tell me how the rest of your night went."

She sighed as she sat next to him in his car and he started it up, pulling out of the alley.

"Not much to tell," She said, "I was already to relax with some wine in the tub and that's when I got the call."

He turned onto another side street.

"I was reading Courtney's book on Duval," he said, "He really had something going with Clover back when they were younger but it didn't last long."

She looked out the window.

"I just started reading it," she said, "I can't get into it myself. I don't care much about learning why he believes he was right to kill and hurt people."

"Me neither unless it'll help me stop his son from doing the same…"

She glanced back at him as they reached Clover's street.

"We don't know that'll do that," she said, "It could all lead to a dead end, most of what he did in his life isn't relevant anyway."

"Maybe not…but I'll keep reading."

She sighed as he parked his car right behind hers.

"You and most everyone else in America," she said, "It's going to make Courtney a very rich woman."

She got out of his car and he joined her and they both stood there a long moment. Both of them tried to process how their lives had so quickly moved from a nice dinner spent together as friends towards having to deal with a man being brutally murdered by someone after one of their friends.

"That book could hurt people," she said, "His victims, the media's going to go after every one of them for a follow up on what it meant to be targeted by him and his band of terrorists. Just because his book's on all the best sellers' lists."

Matt didn't think it fair either that people's whose lives had been irrevocably altered and tragically so by Duval and his ilk. The media coverage so far had treated him as some hot flavor of the month, some enigma who couldn't possibly be all bad. A badly misunderstood and colorful character to be dressed up into something much different than what he'd been in reality, Matt knew the drill and he guessed C.J. did as well.

"It's just what they do C.J. and the attention won't last long," he said, "The media will move onto some other subject soon enough."

"I know but I just can't wait until that happens," she said, "but you're right…if the book can help us figure out Duval Jr. and what he's up to, then I'll read up on it too."

He nodded and moved closer to her until he reached close enough to stroke her face with a thumb while resting some fingers on her neck.

"Goodnight…I'll see you tomorrow."

She just looked at him as he got into his car before getting into hers so they could both head on home for the night.

* * *

Matt kept reading through the book beginning with the passage where he broke it off with Clover on an island retreat that he had been staying at that had been owned by an Earl. Duval didn't elaborate on the cause of the fight just that Clover had started becoming too dependent on him, too clingy and he needed to focus his energy and time on some revolution. Most of which seemed to be inside his own head but needless to say, after the fight Clover had boarded a Lear Jet that belonged to one of her race car sponsors and flew off of the island off of Crete.

After she had left, Duval had met up with some of the men who would be prove to be great allies and mentors that would hone him into an important revolutionary as he called himself and a leader of great scope and vision. Matt noticed that Duval seemed quite enthusiastic in writing about his perceived strengths and showed no sign of his weaknesses. Whatever obstacles he faced were to be blamed on other less visionary people who tried to stop him from achieving his full potential. At times, he seemed overzealous in his views of himself and at others; he seemed to show a great deal of bitterness at the shortcomings he viewed in others.

His phone rang and he saw it was Roy. His uncle had gone out with his new girlfriend Lila who he'd met at the Hollywood Bowl at a concert.

"So I heard you were busy tonight at the beach," Roy said, "I ran into a captain at the movies and he'd gotten the call about it."

Matt sighed.

"Clover's bodyguard was tortured and killed," he said, "His body turned up on the beach."

"Duval right…?"

"I'm pretty sure but the police have to consider all suspects…they just won't find anyone else."

"Wonder what the body guard didn't want to tell him," Roy said, "Must have been something important."

"I'm not sure who won this standoff," Matt said, "Did Duval kill him after getting what he wanted or did the man take his secrets with him?"

"You'll have to find out. Duval's on his own schedule and he's here to take someone out…probably soon."

Matt felt a wave of frustration.

"Still have no idea who Uncle Roy," he said, "and how Clover factors into it."

Roy paused.

"Are you really that lost Matlock?"

"Why yes…I guess it should be obvious to me what he's after, staring me in the face but I can't figure it out."

"Take a step back away from what he does for a living," Roy said, "The planned hit might be professional but his plans for Clover might not be in that category."

Matt paused for a long moment.

"I thought maybe he was mad about his daddy's affair with her."

"I doubt it or at least for that reason," Roy said, "I think it's something else altogether…I've been reading that book your friend wrote on him."

"So have I…haven't gotten farther than his affair with Clover in Europe."

"It happened oh about 30 years ago didn't it?"

Matt considered that calculating backwards.

"Yeah I guess it did…Clover would have been about 20," he said, "That's when she started racing and got her first big sponsor in Monaco, a relative of the king himself."

Roy took a deep breath on his end.

"About how old would you consider Duval Jr. to be?"

Matt frowned on his side.

"Oh about late twenties, early thirties…"

Then it hit him at what his uncle was getting at, that the affair that Duval described in his book timed with another event that so far hadn't appeared in his book.

The birth of his son.

* * *

C.J. took her mug of tea to her bedroom and set it on her nightstand where she had kept Duval's book. Seriously she knew she should read it to do like Matt and glean clues from it that might help them better read Duval Jr. But she hadn't wanted to touch it let alone really read it. So she sipped her chamomile tea instead.

It sounded after all like Duval had spilled out details of his life in great detail if what was written about Clover was any indication. If that were so, then there might be many untold secrets suddenly revealed within its pages, brought to life in vivid detail. She thought about picking it up but instead drank her tea down closing her eyes to await the impact of its relaxing effects on her.

Her mind had been racing since she saw the bodyguard's corpse on the beach. No even earlier when she'd been called over by Clover to help her. Duval had been at the bungalow to leave the note…and she knew that he'd made the footprints by Clover's window. But she didn't know why he had gone to see her, why he wanted to meet her tomorrow.

She turned off the light and after sliding beneath the covers, she closed her eyes trying to sleep. Damn things had gotten so complicated, once she'd spotted Duval Jr. in the crowd at the parade. But she wasn't thinking about him in L.A., she was thinking back to her time spent as a hostage on the island. Duval had made absolutely sure that when he sent Matt back to L.A. to free his son, he had no idea where the island and thus C.J. were located.

That's how Duval had kept a tight hold on Matt to get his son back but of course Matt with the help of his buddy Vince Novelli had outsmarted the terrorist and his son. After breaking C.J. out of the compound, the two of them had escaped and overthrown Duval and his band of followers even before Vince arrived with the cavalry.

But she'd never forgotten what had happened to her when she'd been left alone there. Not because Matt had wanted to do that, as he'd had no choice. She'd watched helplessly as Duval shot him with what looked like a gun but turned out to be a tranquilizer. Matt had grabbed his shoulder and then when the drug overwhelmed him, he had fallen onto the ground. But in his last moments before losing consciousness, he had reached towards her, his mouth whispering her name before darkness hit him. As if he were trying to memorize everything he saw in case they tried to make him forget.

Then after they loaded an unconscious Matt on his own Lear Jet to take him back to complete his mission, she'd been left behind entirely on her own.

The struggle for survival only beginning.


	36. Chapter 36

C.J. woke up with a start, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked around her room wildly for a moment thinking she was back in those most comfortable quarters that she'd been staying in as Duval's bargaining chip to use against Matt to get him to release his son. She knew that Duval had spent time researching the man who had put his son away, to find something, anything that would represent a weakness to be exploited.

It had been her and Duval knew it. That thought hit her with the dozens of others as she realized that what her eyes saw looked too familiar to be from back on the island. She was after all in her own bedroom, the one where she spent most of her nights, well all of her nights these days. She slowed her breathing down before she started hyperventilating which would trigger a panic attack. She'd had a few of those in her life after difficult experiences but she'd learned how to control them before they took off racing away from her. Her pajamas clung to her body and she got out of bed to go brew herself a cup of chamomile tea.

She gazed out into the darkness outside the windows of her sunroom as she waited for the tea to boil. Microwaving water wouldn't do it for her; she wanted to do it the more traditional way. Her dream well nightmare really started slipping away as soon as she opened her eyes but she knew it had been about Marquis Duval.

The father who had died rather than the son who had just killed someone…but she hadn't had these dreams in over a year. She smiled as she remembered she owed that to Carl, her boyfriend who had come back into her life at just the right time only to leave it abruptly later after she'd fallen as much in love with him as she allowed herself with anyone. It hadn't ever been lost on her that her love for him had gotten him killed when another man relentless in his mission and purpose had punished her for loving Carl and not him by taking him away from her.

She sighed as she heard the kettle whistle for her and she went to use the hot water to steep her tea. Just long enough for the chamomile to reach the concentration where it'd do its work to help her get back to sleep.

Duval had been dead for some months now and yet he still maintained a hold on her life…at least her dreams. She didn't want to think about him anymore than she had to, because then she'd start remembering again. She sipped her chair still looking out the window towards the street, remembering the footprints she'd found outside Clover's bungalow made by Duval Jr.

They were no closer to finding him let alone catching him but C.J. knew she had to try the tip she'd receive on the bar where he'd been seen.

She had to find him and she had to stop him. He was here to take out someone but how Clover factored into the picture only he knew…or she did and she wasn't talking. Maybe she should do what Matt had been doing which was to read Courtney's book on Duval to figure out whether anything in there could help her find his son before someone got killed.

Courtney had eluded that quite a few of his secrets made it into the book based partly on journals he'd left behind after death. And that meant…but certainly he wouldn't go that far. She took her mug back to the bedroom and then picked up the book where she left it and started reading.

* * *

Matt ran his 10 miles down the bike path all the way past Venice Beach pretty close to where the dead bodyguard had been found. He stopped to get some freshly squeezed orange juice at a tiny eatery just off the path and ran into a familiar face.

Randy, the ex-football player who had retired not too long ago to be a motivational speaker and who was talking to Mel, the guy who owned the place.

"Houston…long time no see."

Matt smiled and the two men embraced. Randy had mentored Matt back in the days when they both played football at Rice University and they'd remained good friends ever since. But the last time Matt had seen Randy had been at the funeral of another good friend of theirs, Too Mean Malone. He'd of course died as a member of Matt's impromptu team to spring his cousin Will out of the prison camp where he'd lived when everyone thought him dead.

"I heard you almost got married."

Matt sighed. He suspected the whole city knew about that given the coverage of his whirlwind engagement and the eruption of violence at his wedding.

"Almost…how about you…how's life been treating you?"

Randy smiled.

"I've been so busy traveling on speaking engagements and hitting the schools…talking to kids who grew up poor like I did that there's a whole world out there waiting."

"That's great…you always did have a way with words," Matt said, "Those speeches you gave before games lit quite a few fires beneath us."

Randy chuckled, clearly remembering those early days.

"Yeah well professionally things are going well…socially I haven't had much time…but while you're here, how's that sexy associate of yours doing these days?"

Matt blinked his eyes, a bit taken aback at Randy's question. Yeah C.J. was gorgeous and she certainly was…but he'd never figured Larry would be interested in her.

"She's been real busy doing legal work for us," he said, "Keeps her real busy and she's been working on some…projects."

"That's great…listen do you have a number where I can reach her," he said, "I was thinking of inviting her out to dinner…so we can catch up."

Matt just looked at him.

"I…you can reach her at the office."

Randy slapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks buddy…I really appreciate it," he said, "I've always thought her to be a hot lady."

Matt bristled at that.

"She's a very nice woman…and she's very busy…"

Randy laughed louder.

"Matt you just told me that," he said, "You're not against me asking her out are you?"

Matt hesitated and then shook his head.

"Course not…besides it's up to her to decide," he said, "Just don't treat her like...she's very special."

Randy smiled.

"I know that…and I've grown up a lot since you've seen me last. After leaving football and saying no to a lot of lucrative endorsement offers, I did some serious thinking about my life and where I wanted it to go and I've been thinking a lot about family…you know I didn't grow up with the best memories like you did."

Matt knew that and he knew that Randy had survived growing up in a household where his father beat the kids and his mother had been powerless to stop him or to leave. But Randy had a gift and it had ultimately gotten him away from that, not that some serious demons hadn't followed him. He saw that his friend was interested in C.J. and seriously he didn't know how he felt about that…or why he thought about it at all. She was his best friend since they were kids and he wanted her to be happy above anything else.

That was it wasn't it? She'd seen enough heartbreak what with Carl, Robert and just like him she'd somehow never made it to the altar. Only now she didn't seem to want that, she wanted a kid without the rest of it.

"Randy like I said, she can be reached at the office," he said, "She'll decide where to go from there."

"Thanks again buddy…good running into you."

Matt watched him leave and sipped his own juice. He knew that he'd treat C.J. well and with respect and that she wouldn't accept any less than that from any man. She really didn't need anyone to be concerned about her but somehow he couldn't help himself. Part of being friends with her most of their lives he guessed. If he overstepped his bounds, she put him nicely in his place quickly enough. He left the shack and continued with his run, passing the cordoned off area of the beach near the tide line where he saw some uniformed officers standing guard while detectives continued to process the crime scene.

* * *

C.J. hit the office and a ton of messages including a call from Randy asking her out. She smiled because she liked him but she'd have to think about it. He'd been a player most of his life with women flocking around him much like Matt. She didn't have in mind to be just another flavor; it'd have to be something special next time out. But then with this baby plan of hers…she'd really have to think about a lot of things. Her initial visits to the clinics had been…eventful so far. She had no plans to wind up behind bars in future visits.

As long as Serena took her own baby plan somewhere else…it'd work out fine. Something about that woman just brought out the feisty side of her and yet when she'd kept it under wraps she still wound up with SWAT coming in and hauling them off all off to jail to cool their heels for a spell while figuring out what to do with them.

Chris walked in her office with more papers faxed by Murray to sign by noon and fax right back to him. She looked almost apologetic.

"I heard about last night…it must have been rough."

C.J. sighed, as she tended to the paperwork.

"I was with Clover when we got the call that he'd turned up dead," she said, "Houston got a call when the body was discovered and we ran into each other there."

"It's Duval isn't it?"

C.J. nodded.

"He's set his sights on Clover and we don't know why."

Then she heard someone else in the doorway.

"Maybe we do C.J….just maybe we do."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you talking about…did you find out something?"

He leaned against the door jam. His arms folded as he looked at her.

"Maybe…I've been reading that book Courtney wrote."

"So have I…but I'm still in his formative teen years…haven't got much out of it except maybe he started hating the world early on?"

"Well I read that part too but I got further to his affair he had with Clover that started in Monaco about thirty years ago."

C.J. knew about that in bits and pieces but not the full blown narrative of what had happened between the two of them.

"So she had a fling with him and then it ended?"

He nodded.

"Yeah but it happened not long before Duval Jr. was born," he said, "I haven't reached the part of the book yet that even talks about him…as far as Duval knew this was his only child."

C.J. shrugged.

"As far as he knew maybe…but he had quite a few flings…don't know what these women saw in him. But I guess he got around."

"I know that…but he talked a lot about Clover in particular," he said, "The most of any woman so far…so why is that?"

"He had the most fun with her, the best memories? Houston, I think that's a guy question. Women remember their relationships much differently than guys do."

He rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepish at that.

"Well C.J. what if…he's written the most about her because of all the women he had…relationships with she was the one who gave him something the others didn't?"

C.J. felt irritation flash through her. She pushed a strand of loose hair out of her face.

"Houston…stop talking in questions…just get to the point which is…"

He looked straight at her, his brown eyes intent on the thoughts he was putting into words.

"What if she had a child with him," he said, "What if she's Duval Jr.'s mother?"

C.J. just stared at him and what he had just told her…but then she thought about it. What if Houston was right?

If so, they'd have to start looking at the younger Duval, the assassin for hire on the hunt in a different light.


	37. Chapter 37

C.J. thought about it the rest of the day, the very idea that Duval Jr. might be Clover's son. So far the woman hadn't fessed up to having any children at all let alone one who was a professional killer, a chip off at least his daddy's side of the family tree.

She hadn't heard back from Clover but then she imagined she had her mind set on trying to figure out how to handle the murder of her bodyguard. Courtney had left a message on her answering machine asking her if she'd finished the book yet and what she'd thought about it.

The truth was, she still remained stuck on the part involving Duval's teen years which he complained about even though they hadn't seemed that bad to her. So he grew up not knowing his real parents, join the club. Hers had died when she'd been a child and they hadn't raised her. She had Matt and his family to lean on while growing up but she understood how it felt to never know her own flesh and blood.

It just hadn't pushed her into being a remorseless terrorist and killer of innocent people. She turned onto the highway to head out to meet Elise at another one of those clinics. Hopefully Serena didn't have this one penciled in her calendar today and it would be an uneventful visit. She thought about what it'd be like to be impregnated on an examination table, the whole stirrups deal and everything and had to admit it didn't sound very enjoyable. But if it brought her closer to a baby of her own to hold in her arms when it was born and to raise as her family then it'd be worth it right? She'd be the mama that her own hadn't been able to be to her. Be there to encourage her to hit her milestones and when she fell along the way.

Her daddy's loss had hit her hardest because it came first and she'd been closest to him. Daddy's little girl fit her to a tee only she didn't know what to do when daddy went away forever. She frowned to herself as she remembered her own baby wouldn't know its daddy except perhaps through medical records later on…carefully screened records of course. At least she would be able to do her best to ensure that her baby would be spared any hereditary medical conditions or diseases…if the man who sired him or her wouldn't be known in other ways.

Would she date, would she meet a man who wouldn't be turned away by a single mother? She knew that when the baby came to be, that her child would be the most important part of her life but she wanted to be happy too…she knew that it wouldn't help her child to be raised by a mother who didn't have a part of her life that was separate. That would work best wouldn't it?

Randy…what to do about him…because she certainly liked him… She just didn't know if she should go out with a guy like him when she was planning on having a baby. He didn't seem the type who'd be attracted to someone who might be sporting a baby bump in a few months. But then she didn't know him as well as Matt did.

She turned on the radio and heard Melody one of the DJs chatting up something that sounded a lot like..

"_Hey you've been reading the hottest book on the market right now Bucko? I mean who could pass up an expose on one of the most colorful figures in his own words?"_

Colorful figure, the man was a terrorist who killed people and blew things up killing more people. How quickly people forgot the reality of a person once they died. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Oh if they knew the truth about the man who they labeled some hot commodity right now they'd feel ashamed or at least embarrassed.

"_Yes Melody…every page is sizzling with the scoop on what drove this man to acts of violence…car bombings, assassinations…even his own son getting into the act…"_

Now that was better but his son wasn't just picking up where his daddy left off, he was doing it in L.A. and no one could find him.

"_Father and son…both hit the cover of all the hot magazines this week," Melody rhapsodized further, "and I have to say neither is bad looking…"_

Bucko laughed somewhere else.

"_You thinking of hooking up with one of them…it's too late for the father unless you're into dead people."_

Now that just pissed C.J. off, what were they thinking, she'd met up with Melody at a party once and thought the woman had more brains than she showed on the air. So she figured her playing the ditzy blonde girl was part of some prescribed image to sell her talk show to prospective syndicates.

Melody just laughed.

"_Oh Bucko…no I'm not but Good Day L.A. is at this very moment working on a series on Marquis Mademoiselles as it will be called and they've got people tracking them all down."_

C.J. gripped the wheel even harder and stared straight ahead. She'd heard about the prospective series but what were they thinking? Oh, of boosting their ratings because some of the hosts of that show wanted to go national.

Well at least they weren't willing to kill some people along the way to get there unlike someone she knew rotting in a prison cell right now.

"_Really…I read the book and the guy struck it rich with scores of women including some right here in the City of the Angels…even having women join him in trysts at his compound in the islands…"_

C.J. felt the sweat break out on the back of her neck, cold and clammy but she kept driving after turning the radio off having enough of the mindless chatter.

But she couldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

Matt looked at Hoyt and Roy as they sat in the Zen Garden eating lunch and discussing plans to case a bar where Duval had been spotted by one of the department's snitches.

"I'm going to be there Hoyt and I want a piece of him."

The lieutenant sighed, his California rolls untouched on his plate.

"Houston…this has to go by the book," he said, "not only is Duval one of the most notorious hit men out there but he's one who's well versed on the law including police procedures."

Matt had learned that the hard way already. But damn he wanted to get his hands on this creep for terrorizing Clover and killing her bodyguard like he knew he did. He hated it when lowlifes threatened to harm his friends and family and he considered Clover both.

"It'll go by the book but Duval's going down for this like his daddy did," he said, "Clover's scared right now and that doesn't sit well with me…not to mention that he's planning on hitting someone else and we don't know the target or who hired him to take it out."

Hoyt sipped his tea and Matt knew this all weighed heavily on him. He was preaching to the damn choir but he just felt so frustrated right now.

"We'll get him Houston before he has a chance to hurt anyone else."

Matt picked up one of his rolls and ate it. The Zen Garden wasn't exactly his cup of tea but a much quieter place to meet with his friend than his favorite barbecue joints.

"I want to be in on the stakeout," he said, "I'll get my uncle to help me."

Hoyt pushed his plate away clearly wanting something else to eat.

"What about C.J.? You're keeping her at a distance from all this that's going on with Duval."

Matt sighed.

"I'm worried about her," he said, "She's so intent on going after him but she might get hurt…"

Hoyt leaned closer to his friend.

"What's changed between the two of you? She used to be your right hand man…woman and now you're running around with your uncle instead."

Matt bristled a bit at that because adding Roy to his team had proven to be invaluable given his wealth of experience as a covert operative. But he didn't want to get into all the reasons with Hoyt when he didn't fully understand them himself.

Something had changed…but he just didn't know what and right now he had to focus on catching up with Duval and nailing him before someone else died.

* * *

C.J. pulled up at the clinic but saw a limo pull up in front of her. God, it couldn't be that Serena again showing up to this clinic. But when she looked closer, she saw that it was Courtney Garner again.

She parked her car and ran into her on the sidewalk in front of the clinic.

"What are you doing here?"

Courtney just smiled at her.

"I could ask the same about you," she said, "I'm just researching a future book…my main character is going to be a donor at a clinic before he gets iced and I just want to learn more about the…process."

C.J. almost rolled her eyes and wondered if Elise had arrived yet.

"So why are you here? What are you researching?"

C.J. just looked at Courtney unsure what to tell her.

"I'm here…with a friend," she said, "and it's not any of your business."

If Courtney was offended, she didn't show it. She just walked with C.J. as they headed inside and Elise hadn't shown up yet. So C.J. signed in along with Courtney and they both sat in the lobby to wait.

"How do you like the book so far?"

C.J. glanced up at her.

"You're…oh the book on Duval. I haven't gotten that far…he's still in high school."

Courtney nodded.

"Ah yes, the beginning of his formative years. I was hoping you got further than that."

"Houston's further in the book than I am so far," C.J. said, "He's just finished up with the part about Duval and Clover's affair."

Courtney beamed.

"Oh yes…the love affair that defined his life," she said, "Duval didn't really love women…too busy trying to possess them but he had softness for her…do you know why?"

C.J. paused and then nodded.

"I think I do. Their affair began and ended not too long before Duval Jr. would have been born."

Courtney looked at her pleased.

"Yes indeed…interesting isn't it? The roots of the man who right this minute is preparing to carry on his father's legacy."

C.J. felt the familiar disgust inside her.

"You sound pleased about that. Why?"

Courtney scoffed.

"Not pleased that he's a murderous psychopath…if an exciting one at that in other ways…but yes, Clover most likely is his mother though it's not hit the news yet."

C.J. just shook her head.

"I can't believe you're making money off of the tragedies that a man and his son have caused," she said, "That's really low of you in my opinion."

Courtney shrugged.

"Someone was going to do it and get all the fame, might as well be me. Don't get me wrong. I love writing mysteries but this book has been the acme of my writing career."

C.J. heard the excitement but couldn't understand it.

"Besides, you should keep reading C.J.," Courtney said, "Chapter 12 should interest you a lot. Get back to me when you've finished it."

C.J. frowned at the other woman.

"Chapter 12…why would I do that?"

Courtney looked at her pointedly.

"You know why C.J…don't play dumb with me. I know all about you and Duval."

C.J. just froze when she heard that and she wanted to hit the other woman because she knew nothing. Only what Duval told her but had he done that…had he told her about her? She couldn't believe it.

"I don't want to talk about this with you," she said, "and you don't know much about anything."

Courtney just clucked her tongue.

"We'll just see about that. Like I said, you can get back to me and tell me what you think."

C.J. just looked at her having no plans to do that but she knew she'd have to go back to reading that book.

Not that she wanted to because what would she find?


	38. Chapter 38

Elise had obviously been busy when she answered the phone.

"Look I'm sorry I had to bail on the clinic research this morning…but my boss put a stack of files on my desk."

C.J. had gotten the phone message from her friend not long after Courtney had made her pronouncement.

"I'll be by Farmer's Market for lunch," Elise continued, "You up to meeting me then?"

C.J. looked at her own list of work for the day.

"I think so…Houston and his uncle are out meeting with Hoyt at the Zen Garden," she said, "Talking about Duval Jr. of course."

Elise sighed.

"He's had six requests on KROQ this morning," she said, "for songs. I just don't know what's the matter with people these days."

"I don't get this fascination either," C.J. said, "though I've heard of women falling for serial killers locked up in prison who've done the most horrible things. I guess some things aren't for us to understand."

"That's pretty deep for just past noon. You must be on a roll today."

C.J. paused.

"Not really…I ran into Courtney at the clinic…"

"What was she doing there?"

C.J. picked up one of the legal files not really getting into it.

"Researching a book or so she says," she said, "I never know when to believe her…but she said something else."

"About what…?"

"I'll tell you at lunch," C.J. said, "I'll be there in an hour…as soon as I plow through some papers here for Chris."

"See you then…"

* * *

Matt left the Zen Garden with his uncle, thinking that he'd just wasted his time. He never had been into sushi, something that C.J. and Chris teased him about and Hoyt hadn't much new to tell them. The detectives were working the angle that Duval Jr. and Clover were related but without more information…let alone evidence they could only pursue it so far.

"We've warned all the key players in L.A. to take precautions until he's caught," Hoyt said, "The mayor, councilmen in L.A. and surrounding cities, county officials…state politicians and there's a senator visiting but he's got his own detail."

Matt knew there was only so much they could do to keep the most probable targets of Duval's hit safe. Most had their own people to handle them…including a list Hoyt put together of some of the A list performers and athletes.

"Let's keep it low profile," Hoyt said, "Don't let the media pick it up. They're already going crazy playing up your friend's expose on his father."

Matt bristled at the mention of Courtney as his friend. Her fingers were too itchy for his face to consider her that for one thing.

"I can't believe she's exploiting what these men did for profit…she's a talented enough mystery writer…especially now that she's got a new publisher."

Matt didn't even go into what had happened to her last one. One of his closest friends who had used him as an alibi to pick off another writer two years ago at a conference…that hadn't been a fond memory. The two men faced off with an assortment of exotic weaponry until Matt finally knocked him on his ass and then threw in an extra punch or two for coming after C.J. in her bungalow threatening her.

"She's out for the fame and the big bucks Houston," Hoyt said, "Wouldn't be the first time a writer got seduced by both…and this city can make anyone famous for anything for their 15 minutes…even you."

Matt rubbed his jaw as he thought about what to do next. Clover had gotten herself some bodyguards sent over from a subsidiary that Houston Enterprises owned and she'd be much safer now. She had an award ceremony to attend later this week and Matt decided he'd cover that event. All he needed was a tux which he abhorred and a date and he'd be set to go.

"C.J. going to that event…?"

Matt seriously didn't know.

"I didn't ask her…I haven't seen here today."

Roy walked out to join them.

"You ready to go Matlock?"

"Where too…I thought we'd be heading back to the office?"

Roy glanced at Hoyt then smiled.

"I'll tell you in the car."

Hoyt just sighed and shook his head at the both of them.

"Whatever you're up to now…I don't want to know," he said, "Just don't break the law or even stretch it because one of you landing in jail this week's more than enough."

Matt snorted.

"C.J. was innocent Hoyt and never should have wound up there in the first place."

"Whatever…I'll check in with you when I find out more about any leads on our boy's connection to Clover."

Matt nodded.

"Thanks…see you later…"

He and his uncle left Hoyt and walked back to the car. They both got inside and then Matt looked at Roy.

"So where we heading…?"

Roy smiled.

"Back to the office…we've got to meet up with C.J. there and plan what we're going to do for that ceremony."

Matt sighed.

"I thought we're going to find Duval's watering hole."

"We'll do that but Matlock you need C.J.'s help on this one," he said, "She's better at this type of thing than either of us."

Matt paused.

"You mean the social scene…you might have me there. Anywhere I have to wear a tux puts me at an immediate disadvantage."

Roy didn't look like he understood.

"You look fine in one…if you'd stop messing with the tie so much."

Matt pulled out of the parking lot with the car not wanting to get into it with his uncle. He hated tuxes and he especially hated fixing the ties, end of story. Besides he'd been shot in one…by Duval Jr. which made them immediately bad luck.

"So it's set…you'll be pairing up with her."

Matt turned onto Wilshire and then looked over at his uncle.

"For the party…right…?"

Roy just shook his head at his nephew.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately," he said, "When I came back to L.A. and said I'd help you out with your agency, I didn't mean that I'd take her place."

Matt bristled again; damn he'd been doing that quite a bit lately.

"Uncle Roy…I told you. You're not taking her place. C.J.'s got…a busy schedule and in case you haven't noticed part of that involves starting a family."

Roy sighed.

"So you're stuck on that again…you really need to get over it and move on… you need to support her."

Matt's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"I do support her…as much as I can do but this isn't the way it's supposed to happen. She's supposed to meet up with a nice fellow, fall in love, get married and then have kids."

Roy glanced out the window.

"You missed the turnoff street."

"Oh…didn't see it…too busy talking about her."

Roy nodded.

"I can see that and the life you have mapped out for her."

"Uncle Roy…that's not it…it's just that I can't see her as a single mother that's all…she grew up an only child without parents…except sorry excuses for guardians."

"That's the past…this is now," Roy said, "and I always look out for family no matter what and she's family."

Matt finally made the right turn onto the street leading back to the office.

"I know that…but she deserves better than that…"

Roy gave him a pointed look.

"Deserves better than doing what she wants to do," he said, "I do think she deserves better than a friend who's judging like you…"

"Uncle Roy…let's just focus on the job ahead of us," Matt said, "We'll bring C.J. up to date on what's going to happen."

Roy sighed.

"She's been ahead of us since this got started."

Matt couldn't deny that and when they turned into the underground parking garage at the office building, he thought about that.

"She's certainly been busy…hasn't she?"

* * *

C.J. met up with Elise at the Farmer's Market near the pizza spot. The place buzzed with tourists lining up at all the different booths. The two of them ordered some pasta and then went to sit in the table in the center.

"So what's been going on that you want to talk about?"

Trust Elise to cut right to the chase. C.J. sipped her iced tea.

"It's nothing…just Courtney said that I needed to read a chapter of her book. That's all."

Elise leaned forward.

"That's all? You mean she wrote about you didn't she? Why would she do that unless…"

She didn't continue and C.J. knew her friend was pretty quick on the dime when it came to figuring things out.

"You were held captive by Duval and his terrorist friends weren't you? I remember you told me about it."

C.J. nodded. It's not like it was a secret. The whole world learned about it after the feds rushed in to break up the terrorist cell in the Caribbean run by Duval.

"So you were held captive by Duval so Matt would do what he wanted, which was to free his son right?"

"Yes…he had some of his men stow away on Houston's jet and they shut off the oxygen supply to knock us out…then they must have taken over the plane."

"Wow…that's pretty dirty pool," Elise said, "I mean the guy belonged in jail…after he tried to assassinate someone. Yet because his daddy wants to break him out…he goes after the only man to testify against him."

C.J. fidgeted with her pasta.

"Yes that…He planned it for about three months…he studied Houston to find out his strengths and more importantly his weaknesses…"

Elise pursed her lips.

"He figured out a big one was you…I mean since you've been best buds since you were kids…and he knew if he had you, Matt would do whatever he wanted."

"He was right…about that but he underestimated Houston's friendship with Vince…you remember him?"

"The guy whose Mom made much better pizza than this?"

C.J. nodded having to smile because it was the truth.

"He stowed away on the plane and then took it over once Houston found out the coordinates for the island…"

Elise clucked her tongue.

"That's slick…and you broke up the terrorist organization and father and son wound up in prison. Father died but not before writing his life story…and the son's out there somewhere."

C.J. sighed.

"That about sums it up," she said, "I think that Duval found out from his father about Clover…their affair that they had years ago and that maybe she's his mother."

"So you think that he's in L.A. to see her?"

C.J. paused.

"I don't think he's here to kill her…but then her bodyguard wound up dead."

Elise appeared to digest that and then she picked up another piece of pizza.

"So what does that have to do with what Courtney told you," she said, "Did something happen with you and Duval?"

C.J. fell silent and then reached for her iced tea to sip it before putting it back on the table.

"I was on the island for a couple days after they took Houston back to L.A. I spent most of the time in a bedroom in the main house…pretty comfortable actually but I had no freedom of movement. I guess you'd call it a gilded cage."

"Wow…so what'd you do while Matt wasn't there?"

C.J. looked at her hands.

"I didn't know whether he'd even be coming back at all. Let alone for me. I had a feeling that once he got Duval's son out of jail, they'd kill him. He wouldn't be useful to them anymore so why risk bringing him back to the island? Unless something happened…I knew that when they knocked him out, it might be the last time I'd ever see him."

"Sounds rough…but he did come back for you."

C.J. nodded.

"He did and we got out of there…and everything turned out fine…the terrorists were put in prison where they belonged. Life went on of course…"

Elise just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"I didn't do anything…but what I needed to do to make sure I'd be there…that I'd be alive if Houston did make it back."

Elise sipped her own iced tea.

"Yeah…sure that makes sense…that makes a lot of sense…so Courtney wrote about your time on the island?"

C.J. shrugged.

"I suppose so. I haven't read it yet. I've been so busy looking for his son…trying to figure out what's happening with Clover…but Houston's been reading it."

Elise shook her head.

"The two of you lead such a crazy life," she said, "Assassins…terrorists…hijacked airplanes…tropical islands…No wonder you're both single and one of you is going to a sperm bank."

C.J. didn't know how to respond to that.

"If you weren't just childhood friends you might just be perfect for each other," Elise said, "in a very bizarre kind of way…because no one else can keep up with either one of you in the normal world."

C.J. just stared at her.

"Maybe you should give that some thought...so neither of you wind up alone."

"Excuse me..."

But Elise just picked up another slice of pizza and ate it in front of her, shaking her head again.


	39. Chapter 39

That Elise, she's just got to be crazy. Yes that had to be it, C.J. thought as she finished up her pizza with the crazy lady at Farmer's Market.

"You're insane…it's not like that between the two of us. Not at all."

Her friend grabbed for the last piece of pizza.

"What's so crazy about it? This from the girl who told me that she told them she loved him…under a hail of gunfire or something like that."

C.J. just reached for her ice tea again. Damn she probably shouldn't have told Elise about the time she believed she and Matt were going to be shot to death and with precious seconds ebbing away, she just had to tell him how she felt.

Of course, Matt had found a way out of the crisis through the glass window and even though she got dinged good with a bullet, they had both survived to have to live with the repercussions of her confession. Matt of course had never mentioned it to her again and she just chalked it off to one of her more awkward episodes in life. But then Elise had to drag it back up.

"That was…well you had to be there."

"Obviously…the guy's so drop dead gorgeous…that photo of him in the hayloft wearing those chaps…I'll tell you if I were into cowboys, I'd have gone for him."

"It's just not like that with us," C.J. said, "We've never been anything but close friends. He's into a whole different kind of women than me."

Elise leaned forward again.

"Like what…from a different species?"

C.J. just rolled her eyes at her.

"No…he's into socialites, blondes, brunettes, redheads…and women who are facing a crisis and need his help. Look at Elizabeth…the most high maintenance damsel in distress you could possibly imagine."

"Yeah…but he didn't marry her did he?"

"No…but if she'd been able to face his life…"

Elise shook her head.

"That wasn't ever going to happen not the way she took off…not that a psycho killer wouldn't given anyone pause…except you."

C.J. just looked at her.

"Of course it gave me pause…it'd give anyone pause but face it if we were meant to be together we'd be there by now. God, it's been…well I'm 30 now…"

Elise pointed a wedge of pizza she held in her hand directly at C.J.

"You told him what…once and that was when you both thought you were going to die?"

C.J. knew how that sounded and she was sure that relationship therapists would have a field day with it but then again, if that's what it took, the belief that her life had been reduced from years down to mere seconds…what did it say about those feelings?

"Yeah…then after he cleared his name I met Robert…"

Elise didn't need to be briefed on that loser who was now cooling his heels in prison. He'd plead guilty to kidnapping and murder charges sparing her from having to testify at his trial. It's been enough that the tabloids and trade magazines had hounded her as the spurned lover for a couple weeks. Life in L.A. could get crazy after all. Matt had been use to the press paying attention to his every mood but C.J. considered herself a private person.

"C.J. how do you really feel about him…and don't fall into that spiel about you being best friends in the whole world since childhood…"

C.J. sighed sipping her drink and well, she looked at Elise who waited for her answer and these feelings inside of her, she'd shared them with Matt already and hadn't gotten much of a reaction so some things were better not said.

"Then I won't say anything. That's just the way it's between the two of us. He's made that clear and I've learned to accept it. We have a great…partnership too. Everything's going the way that it should be…"

Elise didn't look pleased at all.

"Oh bullshit, geez… I know that it goes much deeper than that. Face it, you want him and it's for more than friendship. Right now in fact I bet you're wondering what it'd be like if he…"

C.J. put her hand up and shook her head.

"No…that was this morning when I woke up from the most amazing dream but then I look around me where I'm at and reality hits. That reality is that we were friends yesterday, friends today and we'll still be friends tomorrow."

"God, there's no talking sense to you…but at least you admit you have dreams about him…steamy I bet too."

C.J. felt her skin prickle but then something caught her out of the corner of her eye. She saw a young man grab a woman's purse right off the table. The woman started screaming and the guy took that as a cue to sprint off with it.

"Excuse me…"

C.J. took off at a sprint too after the purse snatcher through Farmer's Market silently grateful for the interruption from Elise's latest interrogation.

Matt turned off the radio. More on Courtney's book which was already going into its second printing. How could anybody buy it, a book about a remorseless terrorist who hurt and killed so many innocent people like he was some colorful character and even in some cases sex symbol?

Not that Matt didn't know what it was like to be treated like one himself. Sometimes the media's attention towards him felt intrusive but its fascination with Duval was just a poor commentary on it and the public it fed. Seriously he'd just turned off a radio show where women called in and expressed sadness at Duval's death. Some said he was just a misunderstood man trying to make up for not having parents and that they knew they would have been just the right woman to really understand him and unleash the humanitarian inside.

He shook his head at that and looked up to see Roy pour a drink.

"Ginger called," Roy said, "She's not happy with you for not inviting her to the charity event tomorrow night and she said some hot exciting man asked her out so she's going with him."

"Fine…I'm planning on taking C.J. anyway. It's for surveillance on Duval Jr."

Roy nodded.

"I see…did you ask her to go with you?"

Matt leaned back on the chaise.

"Not yet but I told you Uncle Roy this is a job…not a date."

Roy looked at him seriously while sipping his drink.

"For the best covert operatives there's no difference between the two," he said, "Believing that a job is the real thing can be the difference between success and failure…even between life and death."

Matt knew all that. After all he'd served in military intelligence though he hadn't done much undercover work. He'd take C.J., they'd both dress up and they'd do their best to pose as a couple but both of them had an assignment to do and that was to spot Duval at the biggest social event in L.A. so far this year. If they had the chance, they'd bust him on the spot. He knew that Hoyt would send a team to stage there ready to deploy on a dime.

"I realize that Uncle Roy and I know C.J. does too."

Now he went to pour himself a Scotch. He didn't know why he felt different about this particular job.

"You got your tux ready?"

"I've got a day to warm up to the idea of wearing it," Matt said, "and Vince left me his clip on tie."

Roy nodded.

"I'll find a place to position myself," he said, "There's so many celebrities and politicians showing up at the gala. Anyone of them could be Duval's target."

"I have to find out if he's even headed there…I'll head to the bar today and see if I can find anything."

"What about Clover?"

Matt paused.

"I'm guessing she's on the guest list," he said, "I'll have a talk with her. She's going to have to be within sight at all times."

"I could ask her out," Roy said, "If you don't mind…just for the job."

Matt considered that and nodded.

"Okay we'll do that," he said, "Look I want this to go without a hitch so we'll have a planning session all of us tonight at the steak restaurant."

Roy nodded.

"I'll call the others."

Matt watched him head to the phone and thought that their plan had to work. He'd never be able to accept the fact if Duval succeeded in his own assignment to take someone prominent out of the picture.

He just had no idea who it might be.


	40. Chapter 40

C.J. paused to collect her breath near Victoria's Secret after she'd tackled the purse snatcher and then turned him over to two LAPD officers who were lunching at the Chinese joint. The elderly woman had caught up with her and had been so happy to be reunited with her purse. She checked to see if everything was still inside of it and then beamed at C.J.

"It was so nice of you to do this for me," she said, "Here let me get a reward for you."

C.J. smiled, shaking her head.

"No it's not necessary. I was more than happy to help you and besides, I needed the exercise."

The woman looked at her skeptically.

"I wouldn't think so…with a body like that," she said, "I can only imagine that you have no problems picking out a nice fellow from the lot that hang around you."

C.J. thought if this woman only knew but of course she didn't…finding herself a man to love and grow old with had been impossible. But the woman focused on pulling her wallet out of her purse and reaching inside it for what turned out to be a ten dollar bill. She handed it to C.J.

"Here…just take this small token of my gratitude."

C.J. knew better than to argue with the woman and she tucked it away in her pocket. The woman walked away reunited with her purse and Elise came up to her.

"Wow…you are really something springing into action like that so fast…"

C.J. shrugged.

"I was there…I saw it…I ran off after him."

Elise folded her arms.

"I know you enjoy playing heroine and all that but you did it to dodge my line of questioning."

C.J. narrowed her eyes.

"I did not…look I told you I told the man I loved him once…under duress and he didn't share those feelings. Nothing wrong with that and at least I know…I didn't have to spend any more of my life wondering."

"But you only asked him that one time…when he was busy doing other things…like getting the both of you out of some dangerous situation alive."

C.J. had to concede that point but the fact was Matt just wasn't into her…that way. She knew she wasn't his type. She certainly wasn't like Elizabeth…thank god.

"Yeah well…he's going out with Ginger…need I say more? I didn't think so and besides I have my own life plan to put into action."

Elise nodded.

"Right…going off to a sperm bank and having a baby without a guy."

C.J. just shot her friend a look.

"That's not fair…I thought you supported me on that."

Elise sighed.

"I do…it's just that I think you're selling the whole relationship thing short," she said, "You're still a very young woman…30 being the new 21 and all that."

C.J. sighed.

"Maybe…but I think after Robert and Randy…I'm just done with all that."

Elise shook her head.

"I don't get you…you used to be the life of the party when we're out dancing…on the tables. Remember that? But you've been so busy with this work lately…"

"I'm going out tonight," C.J. offered, "to the gala…biggest party in town tonight."

Elise waved her hand.

"Oh that…aren't you on the clock for that," she said, "going undercover and all that."

C.J. nodded.

"So…it's still a party though Houston thought it'd be better if we teamed up."

"Makes sense to me…what are you wearing again?"

C.J. shrugged.

"A dress…"

"Well obviously…but is it one of those tired ones from your closet? The ones with the shoulder pads…?"

C.J. just looked at her friend.

"No…I still have time to buy one," she said, "I thought I might hit a sale at Saks."

Elise looked as if she were going to throw her hands up.

"C.J…listen I know some better places to get a really nice classy gown…and some other things," she said, "Why don't you take a rain check on some of what you got to do and we'll go shopping?"

She thought about it…it didn't seem right but she knew if she really wanted to look the part and fit in the posh soiree, a top of the line outfit might help.

"All right…I've got some time," she said, "Houston and Roy are handling the heavy stuff today."

"Good…we'd better get going," Elise said, "I booked a couple appointments and we're just got enough time to get there."

C.J. furrowed her brow.

"Booked an appointment…for a dress?"

Her friend shook her head.

"God you're slow this morning…I booked us some full body treatments at the new day spa that's opened up on the Westside…"

C.J. looked doubtful.

"I don't know…if this is really necessary. It's just another undercover assignment."

"Hardly…it's a date too and you want to look nice for your man don't you?"

"Houston…he's not my man Elise…he's my business partner and…"

Elise put up her hand to shut her up.

"Yeah I know…but not tonight…tonight he's your date. Now repeat that until you get that into your head while we head to the spa."

They both walked to their cars to head on out there.

* * *

Matt and Roy sat in one of his more beat up cars outside the bar seeing if anyone went inside it. The streets were filled with people milling about and Roy had just gotten off the phone with Clover. She accepted his offer of a date to the gala the next day.

"You sure you can keep up with her?"

Roy just cast an amused look at his nephew.

"I can still show a woman a good time," he said, "besides I know Clover from back in the day."

Matt's brows arched up.

"You knew her through your work?"

Roy just smiled.

"Let's just say Clover's a great asset to the freedom of democracy and national security in this country plus she makes a mean Thai curry."

Matt just digested that.

"Okay…then I think that's settled," he said, "No word on whether Duval Jr.'s coming with a date."

Roy glanced back at the bar.

"We'll just have to wait and see…and be ready for anything and everything."

Matt knew that was the truth with any of the Duvals. But he knew they'd be ready for this one and they weren't about to let him harm anyone…let alone carry out his hit.

"That means you can't get shot this time."

He looked at his uncle.

"Beginners luck."

Roy sighed and Matt knew what he was thinking but he'd already taken down the Duvals once before, he could do it again. Then he spotted something very familiar. He grabbed the binoculars and looked through them.

"Clover…"

Sure enough it was her only she wore a long coat hiding her figure and dark glasses, her hair underneath a scarf.

"What is she doing here?"

Roy just looked at him.

"Meeting someone…or looking for him."

Matt digested that and suddenly he knew.

"Duval Jr…Damn I told her to let us handle it."

Matt palmed his gun where he kept it and knew he'd have to get out of the car and go into the bar. He couldn't let her face Duval alone if he were in there.

"Matlock he's not going to do anything to her in a public place."

"I know that Uncle Roy but what the hell does she think she's doing? She always had a need to take risks."

"Sounds like someone I know…"

He shot his uncle another look but Roy was already looking back at the bar. Matt opened his door to get out and head on in there. But before he could manage that, he saw Courtney hiding behind a tree. He didn't need to wonder what she was doing here. She'd been fascinated with Duval Jr. since he'd seen her in L.A. When he reached her, she shot him a look.

"Oh it's you…what are you doing here or need I ask?"

Matt kept out of the range of her hands, not wanting to get slapped again.

"I'm here on business…"

"Investigative business right?"

Matt just looked at her.

"I'm here to find out more about where Duval's hanging his hat. I heard it's here."

She nodded.

"Oh yes…but I highly doubt he's in there right now," she said, "My sources said he's out preparing for the party tonight."

"Sources…did your sources tell the police?"

She snorted.

"The police will know what to do if they're doing their job," she said, "It's not rocket science Matt, if they are keeping tabs on him then they know where he'll be tonight."

Matt knew that the LAPD had its own strategic plans but didn't respond. He didn't trust the woman in front of him. She had seemed a bit cozy with Duval Sr. for his comfort and she'd been one of the roster of women with his son.

"Clover's here too," Courtney noted, "I bet there's a story behind that…you know I met up with Crystal this morning and that Melody woman on the radio show and they're both interested in interviewing her and the other women of Duval's harem."

Matt didn't care much about what the media did as long as they stayed away from him but he did care about keeping Clover safe and that meant finding out what she was up to now.

"Excuse me…"

She blocked his path.

"You got to go in there right?"

He paused then nodded.

"She's safe," Courtney said, "Murphy's working the bar and as long as he's there…nothing will happen."

Matt shrugged.

"I need to talk to her," he said, "Business…if you'll excuse me."

She grinned.

"Better yet…I'm come with you," she said, "I'll be your backup since I know your uncle's in that beat up jalopy over there and your girl Friday's not around."

"Girl Friday…she's a Harvard trained lawyer…she's hardly…"

Courtney cut him off.

"Spare me…now are you moving or not?"

Matt just looked at her and headed inside the bar where he saw Clover talking with a man but it wasn't Duval.

"Oh my god…"


	41. Chapter 41

sorry it'd been so long. broke ahoulder, got it fixed. thanks for reading!

* * *

Matt blinked his eyes at the sight. What else could he do? He certainly hadn't expected to see what looked like Robert Tyler the murderous anchorman just standing in a bar casually conversing with Clover. She smiled back at him, batting her eyelashes. Courtney saw the look on Matt's face.

"What is it? An old friend?"

Matt already started walking towards the couple.

"Hardly. The man is a killer."

Courtney's mouth quirked.

"Sounds intriguing…which one?"

But Matt focused on Robert and Clover, grabbing the man by his shirt collar and slamming him against the wall. The man looked at him startled but Matt didn't care. After what Robert had done… Clover got upset and grabbed his arm.

"Matt what the hell is going on? Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you know who he is?"

Clover sighed.

"Well yes, he's Richard Tyler…a prominent financial analyst."

Matt felt confused.

"You sure…because he looks a lot like…"

The man groaned looking at Matt who still had a hold on him.

"Robert Tyler the former anchor doing 20 to life for murder…"

Matt nodded.

"You know him?"

Richard nodded,

"He's my twin brother…though I hadn't seen him in some time."

Matt couldn't believe it.

"You're serious…"

Richard nodded again.

"If you let go of me," he said, "Really I know Robert belongs in prison but it has nothing to do with me."

Matt released him but still looked skeptical.

"Why are you here?"

Richard adjusted his shirt and glanced at Clover. She smiled at Matt.

"He works for me…I met him on New Years in Chicago some years back. He's very good at what he does."

Matt wondered. The man looked innocent enough besides being the spitting image of a sociopathic killer. But still his gut tightened.

"He's a financial investment expert?"

Richard nodded and reached for his wallet pulling out a card.

"My business card…in case you want a consultation," he said, "You are quite well heeled."

Matt took it.

"I'll keep it in mind…"

Clover looked over at him.

"Why are you here," she said, "Anything wrong?"

Courtney piped up.

"He's here…we're both here because we heard Duval has been seen hanging out here."

Clover's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know about that…really I'm just here to meet Richard,"

Matt thought she protested too much. Courtney folded her arms.

"So you haven't seen him?"

Clover shook her head quickly.

"I wouldn't be here if I thought he would be…after what happened…"

Meaning the dead bodyguard, Matt knew but he also realized that Clover held back from him. Richard just looked puzzled.

"Duval…you don't mean…he wouldn't be here."

Matt furrowed his brows.

"Do you know him?"

Richard shook his head quickly…too quickly.

"Why would I? He's a terrorist isn't he? Not my crowd of choice…I'm not my brother…"

Matt's body tensed.

"Robert…did he know him?"

Richard shrugged.

"Maybe…I wouldn't know…we were estranged after all."

Matt wondered about that and Robert who remained locked up tight somewhere.

"I don't think he did but I wouldn't know for sure."

Clover sighed.

"Are you satisfied now Matt? I know you're looking out for me but I can handle my life."

"I know that Clover…and you've lived it by your own rules. Just steer clear of Duval okay?"

She nodded.

"He might come looking for me…at the gala."

"You'll be there with Uncle Roy…and C.J. and I'll be there."

Clover nodded and Courtney glowered.

"Then it will be quite the event," Courtney said, "but you'd better be ready for him. He's quite formidable."

Matt looked serious.

"He'd better bring his best game then because so am I."

* * *

C.J. sat in the aromatherapy tub. It wasn't much different than the one back at the office except there were essential oils added like lavender, jasmine and others to relax and soothe her. Good luck with that she thought when the attendant told her to step right in but it didn't take long for the effects to start working on her. Elise sat in a similar pool next to her.

"This is incredible don't you think so?"

C.J. had to agree,

"Yeah…I could end each day right here…maybe I should get the recipe and pour it in the old hot tub."

"Why not? Matt won't mind…he might join you."

C.J. shot her friend a sharp look.

"He's not into that…he's into just wearing his favorite hat and nothing else unless he's got a girlfriend."

Elise chuckled.

"Maybe after your date tomorrow night…"

C.J. sighed.

"It's not a date, it's a job."

Elise smirked.

"Some job…get all dressed up fancy for one of the top galas in L.A. at least this week."

"If Duval is there, it'll be dangerous. He already shot Houston once."

"He won't again…Matt's too good at his job. If he shows up, they'll catch him and it'll all be over."

C.J. wasn't too sure about getting him or that it'd be over. There was something else…his father's secrets clearly not taken to the grave if his son was hunting down Clover. Then there was Clover's book…and suddenly it was hard to feel relaxed by the bubbling waters.

"I don't know about that…"

Elise caught the tone in her voice.

"About what…?"

C.J. paused a long moment.

"There's something I never told anyone…even Houston…about the island. I thought…it doesn't matter anyway. Why would he tell anyone?"

"Who?"

"Duval…it's probably nothing…"

But suddenly she didn't feel too sure of that. Maybe the spa waters lowered her resistance to think about it.

"I don't know if he'll forgive me…if he knew…"


	42. Chapter 42

Matt left the bar on Sunset with Courtney on his tail. The woman just wouldn't let him alone but he could tolerate her as long as she didn't try to slap him again.

"So you really that shocked that Robert Tyler has a twin?"

He hadn't seen that one coming at all or that Clover would be acquainted with both brothers. Damn, it was a small world at times.

"I can't even imagine being the spitting image of a convicted psycho killer," she said, "he must have problems getting tables at restaurants."

Matt sighed as he neared his car wanting to get out of here. He knew that Clover held back on him with just how well she knew the Tylers. But then it was hardly the first time she'd played coy with him.

"Courtney…"

She turned to roll her eyes at him.

"Oh Matt…really if you believe her," she said, "then you're a pretty gullible PI which has to be bad for business."

He didn't respond to her obvious bait.

"Well I'd like to stick around and chat but I have a book signing at the Beverly Ventura Hotel."

He nodded.

"You really have no problem making a fortune off of the life of a terrorist do you?"

She shrugged.

"Look Matt if it weren't me making it, it'd just be someone else," she said, "Someone who'd exploit all those deaths and kidnapping just to buy a villa in Italy or chalet in Switzerland. At least with me, I bring the human cost in my writing."

He reached his car.

"Not that I've read so far Courtney," he said, "You make him look like he's just a poor mistreated young boy who grew up to take it out on the world around him."

"Well, our parents make us into what we become. I couldn't very well leave his childhood out could I?"

Matt supposed not but he knew firsthand how many people had been hurt or worse by Marquis and his son. He knew what it'd been like when he woke up on the couch in his suite nursing a sore shoulder not knowing where the hell he'd been and how he'd find his way back to where they held C.J. He'd nearly been forced to compromise his values just to try to save her life…knowing that Marquis would likely kill them both as soon as he got what he wanted.

Those 72 hours…sheer hell though trying to put a mask over his anguish to try to fool everyone including one of his closest friends, Novelli who'd seen right through him of course but not before punching him out in public. Not knowing if he'd ever see her again…knowing he couldn't stop until he somehow made it back to some island in a big wide ocean.

But what had it been like for her? She'd never really told him, preferring not to dwell on it once he'd freed her and they put the nightmare behind them.

"I didn't romanticize him like some critics said, but everyone even a terrorist has a human side to him."

Matt didn't care much to dwell on Marquis' so called human side. The man was dead and buried somewhere. His son was loose and lying low until ready to prove he'd returned to his chosen profession as a hired assassin. No one any closer to finding him.

"Besides the ladies sure liked him," she said, "including Clover…they had that hot affair in Monte Carlo…and then there's the girlfriend who birthed his son."

"Not much said about her so far…"

Courtney smiled.

"Her identity was secret for many years but not for much longer," she said, "Marquis left the clues behind to find her."

Whether this woman wanted it or not…after all if she did, then people would know Marquis, the son's roots. She must have hidden away all these years in obscurity hoping no one would come looking. After all, Marquis hadn't seemed interested enough as far as he knew.

"Well I'd better be off…I wouldn't want to be late…I'll see you at the gala."

He watched her walk towards her car before getting inside of his to head back to the office.

* * *

Elise just looked at C.J. as they both sat in the aromatherapy baths.

"So what's this about the island?"

C.J. rubbed her arms, which had tensed just at the memory of her time there.

"Did I mention it?"

"Yeah you did…something about Matt not forgiving you."

Damn, she hadn't realized she'd said it out loud but this whole business about the book about Marquis memoirs had shaken her since she first learned about it.

"Oh that…it's really nothing…"

Elise didn't back down.

"It didn't sound like nothing," she said, "I can't even imagine him not ever forgiving you for anything."

C.J. paused, sinking deeper in the soothing waters.

"I was there for three days and two nights," she said, "While Houston tried to get Marquis' son out of jail. He was the witness who put him there the night of the assassination attempt against the senator."

Elise nodded.

"Ah yes…the one where he got shot for his efforts."

"Yeah…he wasn't hurt badly," C.J. said, "They took the bullet out and after a week sent him home…of course that didn't work…he wanted to start investigating cases right away."

Elise chuckled.

"That surprises you?"

"No…but I did my best at making sure he got plenty of rest," she said, "though it wasn't easy…the trip to the Bahamas. That was something Murray and I put together to get him to take some time off."

Elise frowned.

"I thought it was a business deal to land him a nice resort that could turn a healthy profit."

C.J. shrugged.

"It was…partly but it was to get him to spend a week there relaxing," she said, "to get him to stop thinking about work."

Elise snorted.

"Sounds like a scheme but that didn't work out did it?"

C.J. shook her head.

"We go hijacked…and taken to another island out in the middle of nowhere…just so Marquis could use Matt to get his son released from jail."

"That didn't work either did it," Elise said, "He and his son both got busted and sent to prison for life though the son escaped after that furlough with his father."

C.J. sighed.

"He's still in L.A. and he's going to try to kill someone unless he's stopped and we still don't know who."

"Someone famous I'd guess…though that doesn't reduce the numbers much in this town."

No it didn't, C.J. agreed which made their job a lot harder but hopefully they'd find out at the gala if…he showed up.

"But why wouldn't Matt forgive you for the island," Elise asked, "you were there against your will…because they knew the best way to get him to do what they wanted was to use you as leverage."

"Yeah…they knew him that well…but there were things that happened Elise…I…I don't think he'd like or be able to accept…"

"Like what?"

C.J. paused again.

"I'd rather not talk about it okay? It doesn't matter anyway."

Elise harrumphed.

"Obviously it does if you brought it up but I get it," she said, "I won't ask any more questions but if you're so worried about it, you need to talk to him about it."

C.J. couldn't imagine doing that better to let the past just stay in the past. They had to deal with the present and that meant finding Marquis jr. before he killed again.


	43. Chapter 43

Matt had to wrap himself around the knowledge that the murderous news anchor who'd once been his friend, Robert Tyler had a twin brother named Richard who didn't seem to visit him in prison very often. Courtney had joked with him when he'd looked surprised. She had followed him to the office in her own car if that could be believed.

"I thought you knew everything," she said, "that the dashing detective had all the answers."

He didn't pay much attention to her. He had work to do. A gala to attend that would be the setting for the meeting between Marquis Duval the son and his contact if his information was correct. The assassin for hire had shown up in L.A. to carry out a hit probably against a renowned figure but he still had no clues as to who and he knew the police were still in the dark as well.

Then Clover had been targeted by Marquis as well and he didn't know why. Courtney had more than hinted that her expose on Marquis Sr. held the answers to his questions. He'd tried plowing through the book but hadn't gotten past the terrorist's formative years.

It'd stunned Matt how steamy the interludes had been between Clover and Marquis and okay, maybe they had been exaggerated. There had been other women alluded to as well but he hadn't gotten that far yet. With all this running around it didn't leave him much time for reading.

"I don't think Richard has anything to do with Marquis and why he's in L.A."

Courtney sighed dramatically.

"You could be wrong you know and then what? It'll be too late."

He turned to face her.

"Courtney isn't there someplace you have to be?"

She just looked at him.

"No…my next book signing isn't until tomorrow afternoon…before the gala."

Matt started walking again and she stayed with him until they reached the elevator to go up to the suite.

"Don't you have a meeting with your agent?"

She shook her head.

"I'm all set….though I did get a phone call from _Good Morning L.A._ for that story in interviewing all of Marquis women….every lover he ever had that can be tracked down for a series of talk shows."

Matt couldn't figure why anyone watching would care but then knew based on the fact that Courtney book has rocked the top of the best seller's lists that he'd be wrong.

"He had a lot of women too though not all could be found," Courtney said, "Some famous movie stars…a tennis pro and even a princess from Eastern Europe."

Matt didn't really want to hear any more. The elevator doors opened and they went inside. He pushed the button for the top floor.

"I know he's not the best looking guy but then he did have this charisma about him."

The elevator door opened and they were facing the lobby with Chris and other secretaries looking at them.

"What's she doing here?"

Chris asked that question from her station. Courtney smirked back.

"I'm helping Matt here with his investigation whether he likes it or not."

Chris just glanced over at her boss.

"You've got six messages including from Lt. Hoyt."

Matt thanked her and headed to the office closing the door behind him which left Courtney in the hallway.

Hoyt answered right away.

"I thought you might want to hear this when I did…but there was word from the Venice precinct that a man matching Marquis' description was seen lurking around."

Damn, not far away from where Clover lived no doubt. He still didn't know why Marquis was after her and Clover hadn't told him nearly enough.

"We put three more men on her bungalow."

Matt didn't know if that was enough. The Marquis both father and son had been very good at their chosen careers. The son had eluded police before and he would have that time when he tried to kill the senator if Matt hadn't been there.

"There must be some connection between them besides her relationship with his father."

Matt figured as much too but he knew Clover didn't want to discuss it and as long as she didn't…they'd be left in the dark.

* * *

C.J. didn't like the seaweed wrap nearly as much as the aromatherapy bath. It felt tight around her body and she grew restless.

Elise kept asking her questions about what she planned to wear to the gala as if it were a real date. It was part of her work and she and Matt were playing roles.

"We're just hoping he shows up so we can catch him. But I think he's too smart."

"Sounds like it," Elise said, "I'm on chapter eight and he's just been born in a hospital but they don't talk much about his mother."

"No one knows who she was…at least not that they'll say. Courtney keeps insinuating that Marquis fed her clues to find out before he died."

Elise rolled on her side.

"It must be in the book somewhere."

"I haven't bothered reading it," C.J. said, "Houston's reading it to see if there's anything that's helpful but I…I just can't."

"But you won't tell him why and I think you should."

"No…it's in the past and it has nothing to do with what's going on. I never even saw Marquis' son. He used me to get his son back."

Elise shivered.

"It's scary thinking of him running around," she said, "and no way of knowing where he'll pop up unless he's at the gala."

"I think he will be there…but he's not going to want to get caught and he knows all his father's tricks."

Elise sighed.

"I'm so glad I don't have your job," she said, "Mine gets stressful around tax time but other than that…I don't have to worry about much."

"I enjoy my work…I wouldn't do anything else but Marquis…he's out to kill someone and needs to be stopped.

"Well if anyone can find a way to do it, it's you and Matt."

C.J. just hoped they could do it before it was too late…or too many of his secrets leaked out.


	44. Chapter 44

C.J. got home after her trip to the day spa. She felt more relaxed and she got a much needed manicure and pedicure. She and Elise had the carrot juice smoothie afterwards and that's when she got the phone messages coming in from the various newspapers in the city, then the state.

"How many so far?"

C.J. shrugged, tucking her phone away.

"I wonder what it's about. Maybe these are prospective clients but why are they calling me?"

Elise smiled.

"You're just popular and you look fabulous. You're going to knock his socks off tomorrow when he picks you up."

C.J. sipped her smoothie. She'd much rather have a beer but they didn't sell them here.

"It's just for work. We've done it before…as part of our covers."

Elise leaned back in her chair.

"Still…you'll have a lot of fun. It's still a party after all and one of the hottest tickets in L.A. right now."

C.J. knew that but she hadn't given it much thought. Usually it was Matt who attended those not her and usually with some socialite on his arm.

"I'm almost hoping he doesn't show…"

"You mean Marquis' son?"

C.J. nodded.

"It's going to be difficult bringing him in to say the least…it could get dangerous."

Elise shrugged.

"Part of your job…the police can handle the tough part of it."

"Except for Hoyt, they don't really think he'd do something so audacious," C.J. said, "They don't know him like we do."

"You two just be careful okay? I don't want to have to go to anyone's funeral."

C.J. nodded.

"Houston really wants to get him and I think it has to do with Clover."

Elise furrowed her brow.

"You mean Houston's ex? The one who was the racecar driver?"

"Among other things," C.J. said, "Yeah they hooked up for a while before he came to L.A. Part of when they invested money in that shady deal."

"Ah, which led to the infamous party where half the guests got murdered."

C.J. sighed. That had been a messy event. Some con artist had tried to swindle Matt, Clover and other wealthy people with money to invest in charitable acts. When they compared notes, they turned him in and their sworn affidavits had been enough to send him to prison. Only he got out and came after them all in the guise of a party hosted at the penthouse suite.

"It was like something out of _Ten Little Indians _honestly and it matched that plot completely as it turned out."

"Well, you two lead an exciting life but I was so happy not to be on the guest list! Seriously, this party's going to make all the columns for the wrong reason if Marquis Jr. shows up."

C.J. finished off her smoothie.

"I'm just as concerned about his father for different reasons."

"You mean the book that Courtney Gaynor wrote," Elise said, "Damn it's smoking hot. I'm still not to his more formative years. But he had that affair with Clover…"

C.J. nodded.

"His son's trying to kill her because she's one of many who his father bedded? It doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

"There's got to be a reason," Elise said, "Marquis Jr. seems a bit more impulsive than his father…it's in the book but is he doing it on his own or for someone else?"

C.J. frowned.

"The bodyguard was picked off first…likely by him which is what makes me think it's personal and not professional."

"Then you and Matt got to find out why…before he succeeds and takes her out."

"She'll be at the party…with Uncle Roy who'll take good care of her."

Elise smiled.

"He looks dapper in a suit too."

C.J couldn't deny that. He had seemed much more carefree since he'd met up again with his long-lost and declared dead son. She hadn't seen that side of him in years…since she'd been growing up with the whole crew back in Southern Texas.

Will's return had changed Matt though it'd been such an emotionally charged time for everyone. Matt had been so volatile even after Will's return because his cousin had literally been scarred permanently in more ways than the visible signs of torture.

"He'll keep Clover safe if she's the target at the party…but it could be the other hit…everyone's going to be at the party including the mayor, most of the city council and a state senator…not to mention the usual A list crowd."

"He's going to the hit at a high profile event," Elise said, "That doesn't make much sense."

"No it doesn't…he'll know his target's every planned move by now almost better than he or she will…you'd think he'd attack when there's less people to watch."

"So you sure this Courtney's right about him showing up? She just seems like she's out for her fifteen minutes…"

"She alluded that she's quite close with him…how close I don't want to know but we can't take any chances that she's right about him."

* * *

Matt ditched Courtney in the hallway and she'd taken off down the elevator going to one of her countless book signings no doubt. She had led him to Robert Tyler's twin brother and he didn't know why. He never trusted the mystery writer with itchy fingers for slapping him who was now writing biographies about some of the most evil people.

Chris looked at him.

"She's gone if that's what you're wondering," She said, "but where's C.J.?"

Matt went to pour himself some much needed Scotch.

"She's out at the day spa getting worked on for the party with Elise."

"Yeah…we've got to meet and do strategy with Uncle Roy for that event," he said, "In case Marquis decides to show."

"You really think he will?"

"The man's done it before…he's always been impulsive and trouble is, he's got two hits planned. Clover is the target we know but not the other."

"There's so many famous people going to this party Houston."

"I know…email me the master list again okay? I'm going to go through it with a fine tooth comb before C.J. gets back."

Chris sighed.

"She's gotten tons of messages…all from media outlets across the country…even one from London. What's up with that?"

Matt didn't know but it could be a lot of reasons.

"She'll tell us I guess," he said, "Let me know when she shows up. Uncle Roy's out getting his tux straightened out."

"Hoyt called too. He'll see you tomorrow. He's trying to get his department on board with your plan."

Matt sipped his Scotch.

"We'll do it whether they're with us or not…I'm not about to let anyone die from the result of a Duval walking the planet."

He headed back to his office to continue analyzing the guest list. He knew he had his work cut out for him this time.

But he had to narrow down the list for the unknown hit. Someone's life out there depended on it.


End file.
